Hopeless Love
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: Upon learning that she was the daughter of a wizard, Kagome left Feudal Japan for a year to search for her father. Upon arrival, she meets said man and his partner. Together, along with her new friends, she learned as much as she could of the Wizarding World and its culture. Does she fall in love? Read and Find out with whom she falls for.


DO NOT OWN. JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Kagome is adopted. daughter of Sirius, who'd been given a lust potion one full moon in school. Doesn't learn she's adopted until on break from Feudal Japan at 16. Goes to England to get formal training. Meets harry potter, eventually. Observes draco going to platform 9 3/4. what little spells were written to use and uses notice-me-not. Goes to headmaster who enrolls her after questioning her.

* * *

Kagome had just arrived back to the house when Mama Higurashi said "Kagome dear. We need to talk."

She nodded, set her bag down and sat down at the dining room table.

Mama Higurashi did the same and held her head in her hands.

"Mama?"

She raises her head and took Kagome's hand. "Kagome dear. There's a secret papa and I could never get the courage to tell you and then he...he died...just know that we love you Kagome."

"Mama?" she questioned confused.

Mama Higurashi took a deep breath and said "your adopted. Lucian and I had found you right after your biological mother had given birth to you. We had immediately got you to a hospital, the both of you but your mother asked us to raise you and when we agreed, she passed. She was young a late teen when she had you and she wasn't ready. We immediately adopted you and we've never regretted it." Mama Higurashi aka Nodoka went upstairs and returned with a box. "This is your biological mothers. Lucian and I never looked through it, though she did say your fathers name."

A pale Kagome asked quietly, "what was it?"

Nodoka inhaled sharply at her quietness but answered, "Sirius Black."

Kagome nodded and headed towards the door but paused, "if I went to find him, would you allow me to return to finish my mission?"

"Of course."

Kagome nodded and went to sit Goshinboku tree. She opened the box and began to read.

_Today I got my Hogwarts invitation. I can't wait to see what learning to be a witch will be like. Mother and father both tell me its not a game as they are both witches and wizards too but I just can't wait. I want to know everything there is to learn_

_**Time skip**_

_Today was the day we were sorted. I was placed into Ravenclaw- the knowledge seekers..._

**M**ajor time skip

_I've done the unthinkable_._ I used an aphrodisiac and seduced a taken man. Not just any man but Sirius, the only one I've ever loved. What should I do? His lover, Remus Lupin will be most displeased at this. How could I take advantage of the fact that his lover boy was away to get him to take me. I'll have to obliviate him but that's not my best option. I suppose I could run..._

_I am pregnant...with Sirius's child. I have fled England and gone to the Muggle world to give birth to our child, the one he'll never know of so long as I live._

Shocked though she was she continued reading, then reading the textbooks also in the box.

"Sis? Why are you sitting out here?"

She looked up "Sota..."

The boy smirked "even though we're not related by blood we are still siblings. Come on in suppers ready."

She nodded and placed everything back in the box before following him in.

"so Kagome how long are you with us this time?" asked Grandpa.

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking of going to search for my father while I was here..."

"And what about Inuyasha?"

She replied with a sad smile. "He's in a coma. We don't know when he'll wake so the others sent me back here. They'll send him to get me when he wakes."

He nodded, "do you have an idea of where to search for him Kagome?"

She nodded "England there's supposed to be a doorway linking the magical world to ours-well this one- and one has to pass through it to get to the correct place."

He nodded again and they fell silent.

A few days later, Kagome and her belongings were pack and headed toward England, ready for a new adventure.

Hours later, she had just stepped off the train when she heard someone walking passed mention Muggles. She turned toward them and watched as he approached the train column and walked through it. She inhaled, realizing that that was the place.

She cast a quick Notice-Me-Not spell and followed after the blond teen. She gasped as she successfully passed through and headed to one of the available train carts.

A few hours later and they came to a stop. She stayed at a distance and followed them seeing the mystical horses (what were they called).

Watching them head towards a large castle, Kagome assumed that that was Hogwarts, the school her mother and father went to and learned at

She quickly headed inside and started looking around. Seeing who she assumed was a professor head toward a gargoyle she followed curious as to where he was going.

Up and up they went until they came to another door. The men talked about something and the one she followed left leaving her with the one he addressed as Headmaster.

"Who are you?" he questioned as he rid her of the spell.

"Sir I was hoping that perhaps you could help me. You see I have just recently learned that I was adopted and was left some things from my biological mother. In her journal she wrote that she attended a magical school known as Hogwarts."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"However I could never question her as she had passed shortly after my birth according to my adoptive mother, who just told me a few days ago."

He nodded again before asking "and what do you wish for me to assist you with child?"

"I was wondering if perhaps you know a place that will identify my parenting before I ask you the real request. My mother you see says that she knew who my father is but I want to be sure before asking you."

He nodded and stood. "Of course. Come we will head to Diagon Alley."

She tilted her head "Diagon Alley?"

He stopped. "Do you not know what Diagon Alley is?" When she shook her head he questioned, "then how did you get here?"

"My mother left instructions and when I arrived I heard in passing someone mention Muggles. I just cast the Notice-Me-Not and followed him."

He nodded more curious then ever about her parentage. He instructed her what to do and followed after her.

He nodded and cleaned the soot off her before heading toward Gringotts. He spoke with a goblin and explained what he wanted, waving towards Kagome. The goblin waved her forward, took her hand and pricked it before dropping a drop on the parchment. Dumbledore went to heal her finger while the parchment settled but noticed that it was already healed. He arched a brow but said nothing as the parchment was finished.

**Mother: Danielle Lucille MacNera. Father: Sirius Orion Black. Date of Birth: October 31. Heir to: MacNera lands and property. Vaults: 24. Amount each: 20,898,542,682,325 Galleons. 198,847,927,498 Knut. 127,472,846,578 sickles. **

Dumbledore's eyes widened in disbelief as the name of his once students appeared, mainly Sirius's. He looked at the girl who also looked shocked. Dumbledore made a quick decision and took her shopping for school supplies and new clothes.

"Sir?"

"You said your mother had known the identity of your father but you wanted to be sure. Was it Sirius she wrote of?" At her nod he questioned, "how? He was in a committed relationship with Remus before they even left Hogwarts."

"Um...she wrote that she had done the unthinkable. She had used an aphrodisiac on an already taken man on the night his man wasn't here."

"That would perhaps explain it. Was that the only reason you came here to learn the truth?"

"I had wanted to meet the man but I suppose he wouldn't be very receptive towards me..."

"Perhaps not. They of course would be angered to know he was manipulated and of course had a child he knew nothing of. He's been wanting a family for years my sweet girl. He and Remus are trying to wait as long as possible before trying, hoping this war will be over by the time they conceive."

"I can't say I blame them. Wait a minute male couples can have children?"

He nodded and she just commented, "awesome. So sir why are we shopping?"

"School supplies of course. You'll need to stay at least a year of course. We'll test you magically and place you in the house you belong."

"Can I ask you something sir?" At his him she continued "how come Mr Black's name didn't appear?"

"You mean as heir?" She nodded and he continued "he has named his godson as his heir. You'll more than likely hear of him and meet him as he is a fifth year at Hogwarts. His name is Harry Potter. He is in Gryffindor..." And he explained all about the houses, their characteristics and everything in between.

They headed back to Hogwarts where he tested her and found she'd be in her fifth year as well.

Professor Dumbledore told her that he'd send a message to Sirius to come to the castle the first Hogsmeade weekend, which was three weeks away.

At the welcoming feast he gave his speech and informed them that a transfer student will be amongst them for at least the year.

She was the first to go up.

_My my a time traveller and another with a predestined fate. I see you are a loyal one as well as brave and the daughter of a graduate by force. through no fault of your own. GRYFFINDOR_

She went to sit at the loudest table.

The person closest said , "hi I'm Neville. Who are you?"

The table quieted wanting to know too.

"Kagome." And the rest of the sorting finished up and feast began.

Days passed and Neville and his girlfriend Luna quickly became her best friends, knowing her every secrets, including the ones of the past and why she was here.

Soon the day of the first Hogsmeade weekend was on them and Neville and Luna stayed to support their new friend while Harry stayed to see his godfather, with Harry occasionally looking at the other students in the room-known as the Headmaster office.

They were awaiting the duo when the floo flared twice letting in first a black haired man then a brown haired one.

Dumbledore made the introductions after asking if they wanted lemon drops, to which they all declined. "Sirius, Remus this is our transfer student Kagome. She has something she wants to share with you."

Both men nodded Remus's nostrils flared, scenting her anxiety and fear.

She opened her mouth only to close it again. Luna took her hand and squeezed it, giving her the strength to continue. "Recently I came to know that the people I thought were my parents are in fact not. I am adopted. My biological mother left me documents; her journals, textbooks, those kinds of things. In her journal she states how she fell in love with an already taken man and feed him an aphrodisiac on a day when his love wasn't here..." Sirius paled, having an idea of where this was headed. "In her journal, she wrote the name of my father as Sirius Black."

When Harry went to speak she held up her hand and continued. "As soon as I could I got a ticket and came to England. I snuck my way into Hogwarts and came and talked to Professor Dumbledore. I asked if there was a place I verify my parentage and we went to..."

"Gringotts my dear."

"Gringotts to get it confirmed..." She handed Sirius the paper and sat next to Luna, gripping her and Neville's hands tightly.

Both Sirius and Remus read over the papers and saw that it did in fact say Sirius was her father.

Remus inhaled and smelled her increased fear. Remus spoke quietly to Sirius "I think she fears our reaction Siri. She reeks of fear."

"What purpose did you have for coming here? Wanted to rub it in his face? In Remus's?"

"NOOO!" Her magic exploded out of her, with pink tendrils mixed in. "I just wanted to at least meet the man who, though forced, birthed me. Is it so wrong of me to want to meet the man who brought me into existence when I can die at anytime?"

"Die? What do you know of battle? You propably haven't done a thing in your life."

And her magic with pink tendril exploded growing larger, pink seeping into her eyes.

"KAGOME!" exclaimed Neville and Luna as they tackled her. "Shhh. Hush Kagome. Its alright calm down. Think of Sota."

Immediately the magic and tendrils vanished, leaving her laying limply in Luna's lap, breathing heavy.

"What's wrong with you Harry?" asked Sirius.

"He's jealous" answered Neville, "and fearful. He thinks she's going to steal your affections from him."

Kagome chuckled breathlessly. "I will not be here long enough to do that. I will only be here at most a year. Only long enough for him to awaken."

"Him who?" questioned Remus.

She smiled sadly. "My protector..." She stood and reached for the wall. "I suppose I should be heading to my dorms..." She walked slowly to the door, using the wall as a crutch but stopped before she opened it. "This is why I didn't want him here. At least not the first meeting. All I wanted was for him to know that I existed, at least for one more year." With that she opened the door and left as quickly as she could.

Remus smacked Harry upside the back of the head.. "Go apologize Harry. Something's obviously going on that we don't know of."

Neville and Luna snorted, gaining their attentions "speak for yourselves. Neville and I know exactly what's going on with Kagome."

"And? What's going on?" questioned Remus.

Luna spoke "her fate is the same as Harry's, a destiny she cannot change. Hers just started later than his but hers has been much worse."

With that the teens headed out followed by Remus and Sirius.

Harry and co found her in the Gryffindor common rooms, glowing pink.

They watched her trying to figure out what was going on. "Can I help you? Shouldn't you all be in Hogsmeade now?"

"What do you know of war?"

She snarled "what do I know of war? War is the reason my protector is in a coma and has been for the last six weeks. War is the reason one of my friends is cursed and another is fighting to save her younger brother from the grasp of a megalomaniac. War is the reason thousands are dying while I am forced to train with a maniac. War is the reason I am stuck in a fate that is not of my own choice and nothing I do will stop it until the megalomaniac is dead. But what the hell would you know of a destiny you have no choice but to follow?"

Neville spoke "actually he has one too Kagome. He would understand more than most."

She rolled her eyes. "Wonderful. So he's the one the hat spoke of."

Sirius asked "what are you doing?"

"Meditating.. Can't have me blowing up the castle now can we?"

Remus asked "did you really come here just to meet Sirius?"

"For the most part. I also wanted to learn as much of my heritage as I could before I went home...before I went to complete said destiny. I probably shouldn't even be here. I should be there helping the others take care of him. They said I've been taking care of him for a year so I deserved a break from it. Then mama springs this on me and she's not my mama and my brothers not my brother, nor my father my father."

She sighed and slumped "sheesh Luna. I'm tired and its only late morning..."

Harry sighed as he was elbowed and clearing his throat, said, "I'm sorry. Its just..."

"I threatened your place with them. Yea yea I know. Sounds like a canine thing."

"Y'all want anything?"

Luna said "brunch?" causing Kagome to chuckle as she stood.

"You know how to cook?" questioned Sirius.

She chuckled again. "Of course. It was something my grandmother...ah you know what I mean...taught me. She figured a female should at least know how to cook properly so they wouldn't have to depend on a man."

She quickly but efficiently moved around the kitchen making breakfast.

"Eat." Was all she said.

They did so and Luna moaned. "Hmm..."

Neville said to Kagome, "I suppose we should head into Hogsmeade so you can familiarize yourself with it."

She shrugged. "I don't need anything Nev. I've only been here three weeks and Headmaster made sure to supply me with quite a bit of everything."

Neville looked at her worried, "you sure you don't need anything?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Yea Nev...actually, now that I think about it I could probably do with a few herbs..."

Neville said "well. Come on then. The apothecary should have a fresh batch of ingredients in today."

She nodded "give me a minute then."

He nodded and she excused herself and headed to her room to change. She went to her closet and took out a dark green blouse and black skinny jeans. She grabbed her long coat and headed back, to find them all waiting by the door.

Luna noticed her first and said "you look good Kags."

The others turned to look at her and breaths caught. She shrugged into her coat buttoned it up and headed through the shell-shocked group, Luna and Neville quickly following, followed by the others.

Kagome whistled as they made their way through the crowds to the apothecary.

She browsed through the herbs picking out the ones she need when a voice was heard "well well well if it isn't Potter. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in detention with the rest of the losers?"

"Malfoy, what do you want?"

"I want to know why the new student would willingly become a Gryffindor or even associate with the likes of you. She just wants you..."

Before he could finish her wand was out and pointed in Draco's face. "Continue that sentence Malfoy and I'll curse you until next year."

He harrumphed and said, "I'll get you back for this Higu...whatever."

He stormed off and Kagome chuckled before giving in and laughing aloud. "Its not that hard to pronounce." As she calmed she went back to her browsing, placing the ones she want in the basket. After she got the ones she wanted to placed them on the counter to pay for them.

Afterward she placed a preservation spell on them and shrank them before placing them in her pocket. Her and Neville and Luna meet up with the others at the three broomstick where Kagome meet Hermione and Ron.

"So you're the one who defended our Harry."

She shrugged "I don't take too kindly to being insulted, which is exactly what he was doing when he insinuated that I wanted Potter for his money or worse his fame. No thank you I am quite happy staying out of the limelight which means I should be returning to the dorms as I got what I came for. So excuse me. Enjoy yourselves Luna and Neville. It was nice to meet you Ms. Granger, Mr. Wesley."

With that she turned on her heel and left.

Ron asked curiously, "what's her problem?"

Harry sighed "I gave her a bad first impression."

Hermione questioned "oh? How so?"

He shook his head. "Later."

Meanwhile as she was heading toward Hogwarts she was ambushed and injured multiple times but managed to defend herself and return to the school, where she immediately headed to the hospital ward. "Ma'am?" she called and Pomphrey and Snape appeared.

"What happened child?" she asked horrified.

"I was ambushed on my way back from Hogsmeade."

Snape questioned, "who attacked?"

"Malfoy and his cronies."

"Why?"

"I threatened to curse him into the next year."

Dumbledore, just arriving, asked, "why would you do that?"

"He insinuated that I was a whore after Potter for his money, when I don't want or need his money."

He summoned a Pensieve and said, "let me see the memory."

She shook her head and instead. Closed her eyes and opened them, the adults noticing them glowing pink before she pointed to the opposite wall.

The three looked and saw her in the apothecary gathering a few ingriendients and then Malfoy approaching. They heard the conversations and none could deny her claim of him insinuating that she was a whore. They also couldn't deny that it was Draco and his cronies that attacked her.

The memory ended and she stumbled, to which Dumbledore steadied her.

Pomphrey had her sit on the bed and began healing her.

Dumbledore asked "why were you in the apothecary?"

She shrugged, wincing when it pulled a wound. "I'm not very good with potions but I can make medicinal pastes, from the Olden days. With the right combination of herbs even the hardest of injuries can heal well. And being as I'm clumsy I need them quiet often sir. My sensei for the most part had gotten me over said clumsiness but sometimes it return."

"Sensei?" questioned Snape.

"Teacher, master, whatever you wish to call it sir."

He glowered but didn't comment.

"You're free to go, Ms...?"

"Higurashi ma'am." She bowed to the three teachers and returned to her dorm, where upon entering found the others.

"What happened to you?" questioned Hermione, hand over her mouth.

Sirius and Remus growled seeing her bruised and battered.

She waved her hand "nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

Harry said "you're not a very good liar you know?"

She shrugged and headed into the kitchen, the adults and students following.

Neville asked "what happened Kags?"

She looked around and sighed, saying "I was ambushed on my way back up. Nothing to worry about."

She set about making a paste to apply to her bruises.

As she did that Sirius growled. "Who attacked you?"

She looked at him. "Doesn't matter."

Neville questioned "it was Malfoy wasn't it? He did say he was gonna get you back for threatening him."

Sirius started towards the door only to find himself in a barrier.

"There's no reason to go after him. He attacked me and I defended myself as well as revenge on him and his cronies. Dumbledore, Pomphrey and Snape know as well."

"Why would Snape and Dumbledore know this?"

She shrugged, setting about applying the paste. "They were present when I showed my memory. Snape being there beforehand, restocking potions. Dumbledore appeared midway through the interrogation." She stood, "excuse me. I need to go apply the rest of this." She left heading to the bathroom, Luna following.

"What's going on with them?' asked Ron.

Neville snorted. "They're not in a relationship if that's what you're thinking. They're just overprotective of one another. For only being 16 Kagome's maternal instincts are strong. Could have something to do with raising one of her companions."

"What all do you know of her Neville?" asked Hermione.

He shrugged "sorry Herm but I'm not betraying her trust that way. She's been betrayed enough."

Hermione went to speak but they returned and Kagome kissed Neville's cheek. "Thanks Nev."

He blushed lightly and sputtered, causing her to laugh.

Luna kissed the other cheek and he spluttered some more.

Hermione cleared her throat and they looked at her. "Harry said something about a bad first impression."

At their nod she continued "how so?"

She shrugged. "This is the first time I've met my biological father, who happens to be his godfather and he thought I wanted something from him. I just wanted to meet him. I mean he is the reason I'm here, though I'm not thrilled with how mother went about it. I am glad to be alive even if it was the wrong way to go about it." She shrugged and went to meditate making Hermione's breath catch.

"Are you by chance a priestess?"

Kagome cracked an eye and questioned, "what do you know of them Granger?"

She shrugged at the attention. "In the Old days of Japan, priestesses were born to purify demons. They were said to be able to heal multiple wounds at a time and even some fatal wounds. They made medicinal pastes for the minor wounds and rarely could one heal themselves, it was there penalty, I guess, for all the power they had. In this day they are very rarely born with powers."

Kagome inclined her head before standing. "That is correct. Most aren't born with powers. I probably wouldn't have been either, had I not had a destiny to fulfill."

"That has to do with your priestess powers?" questioned Sirius.

She bowed her head in acknowledgement. "It does." She turned and said "I suppose I should write Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san?" questioned Sirius.

"Mother," she answered.

"I though she passed..."

She nodded, "adopted. The only mother I've known for the last 16 years..."

"And the father..?"

Her face tightened. "Died when I was 7 protecting me."

Hermione hand went to her mouth. "You witnessed it?"

She nodded sharply and turned to the kitchen. "Accio parchment, quill, inkwell." The three items flew to her and she dipped the quill into the inkwell and began writing:

_Dear Kaa-san, (I will continue to address you as such until you tell me otherwise.) Anyways, I've found the Wizarding world with ease as I followed a blond, who I now know as Draco Malfoy. With the help of the Headmaster of Hogwarts I was able to confirm what was written in the journal left by my biological mother. Sirius Black is in fact my father and her name was Danielle MacNera. I've also met said man, his life partner, and his godson, though the last wasn't a good impression. I'm glad I decided to come and meet him, at least once. I'll return to finish my duties when I can. See you. Love, K. H._

She rolled up the letter and placed her seal, an imprint of one Jewel Shard before handing it to Luna.

"You want me to send this?" At Kagome's nod, she continued, "where and who?"

"Nodoka Higurashi, Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo, Japan."

She nodded and headed to the owlery.

"Why are you informing her of what's going on?" questioned Harry.

"I've never lied to her before, except for the extent of my injuries. I'm not about to start now. Though not biologically, she is my mother. Besides that, she already knows of the mythological world."

"How?" questioned Ron but she ignored him.

Remus questioned "how?"

She shrugged, "you don't need to be dragged into my war, just like I don't want to be dragged into yours."

Hermione looked at her in suspicion "I know of only one war happening at this time and that's ours. How are you fighting in one?"

"None of your business."

Her eyes narrowed "by you staying quiet you put us all at risk."

She hisses eyes narrowed in anger "by keeping silent I'm keeping you out of a war you wouldn't survive in. Humans are one thing, wizards another, but you try fighting demons girl and you'd die in a heartbeat. No human can stand up against a demon except a priestess or demon slayer. Demon Slayers died out 500 years ago and priestesses are extremely rare. So stay out of it. Fight your own war and leave me to mine."

With that she turned and headed to the girls dorm.

Neville narrowed his eyes at them before following her.

Over the next month she avoided the Golden Trio, only occasionally writing to Sirius and Remus, giving the letters to Dumbledore to send them.

However she was called into Dumbledore's office and asked if she wanted tea, to which she nodded once, her mistake.

Her eyes glazed over and Hermione, who was in hiding questioned, "what war are you fighting in?"

She fought against the compulsion but it was too strong. "One in Japan."

"How? The only war known of is the one with he-who-must-not-be-named." Here is when the others arrived, Neville, Sirius, Remus and Luna who Dumbledore bound to there seats.

"Time travel-500 years in the past."

And she continued questioning her for thirty more minutes before giving her an antidote.

Immediately her face clouded in anger and when Dumbledore threw a binding at her she easily destroyed it before back-handing Hermione.

"How dare you? You had no damn right to know anything about me. I was trying to keep you out of a war the likes of which you've never witnessed before. You think this war is bad, you've never actually seen a demon war. Demons, who thrive on carnage and bloodshed. Demons who kill for the tiniest of insults and just the pleasure of killing. But you know what? You've just invited yourself to my war with your own on top of it. And now you have one more person to protect."

"Why?" questioned Remus.

She waved her hand toward Harry. "If what I've been hearing is correct then he has a connection to your enemy. Because he was here, your enemy now knows of the Shikon, which as I was forced to explain can grant any wish."

All of them paled before she turned to glare at Dumbledore, smiling coldly, "you've just made yourself an enemy and my protector all in one old man." She turned to look at Hermione. "Stay away from me and be glad that I have no desire to become a dark priestess because if I did you'd already be dead or cursed. Usually I'd forgive but I have no time for it. I have a war to prepare for and a snake faced man to be ready for in case he cones after me."

With that she left, heading straight to her dorm, placing sutras, both for silencing and locking, around the room and also adding the spells.

Meanwhile, Neville, Luna, and Remus shook their head at Hermione. "You see what you've done Hermione? Because you couldn't let it go you've angered a very powerful ally, except now she's your enemy. She has demon alliances and the ability to keep them in line. She has training with both demon slayer and a taiyokai who is equal to, if not stronger than Voldemort. But as I said, because you have to know everything you've made yourself, Dumbledore and Ron and Harry the enemy, a week before her birthday."

With that Neville and Luna left, heading to the Room of Requirement.

All still left sighed, as they registered the truth, though Hermione was shocked that sweet, shy Neville would speak to her like that.

As the weeks passed, Neville and Kagome sat with Luna at Ravenclaw table. When not attending classes or eating, Kagome returned to her dorm, which she has alone, and locked herself in and everyone else out.

Minerva was wondering why two of her best students, though one was a transfer, was sitting at Ravenclaw instead of Gryffimdor table and called them to her office.

As soon as they entered, she waved them to sit across from her and once seated questioned them.

"Neville, Ms. Higurashi I am wondering why two of my best students are currently at a different house table.

Kagome looked at Minerva to Neville then back again, wordlessly casting a silencing charm and privacy charm. "That would be my fault Professor. You see the female of the Golden Trio, Ms Granger, betrayed what little trust I had in them, by having the Headmaster call me to his office and give me Veritaserum to question me on a subject they didn't need to know about. She had asked about it a month ago but because I was trying to protect them and myself she went to the Headmaster when I didn't satisfy her curiosity."

Minerva sat back and thought about what she said. "And what might that be dear?"

"I have a destiny far more dangerous than the one Potter is experiencing now. In fact if my guarding the artifact fails our worlds are doomed. My nemesis will gather them and rule our worlds with an iron fist, much like he-who-mustn't-be-named."

She paled, "more dangerous than Harry's? How?"

She looked at Neville who nodded, agreeing it was best to have at least one teacher who they trusted, who could also block their mind. "Have you ever heard of Demons Professor?" As Minerva paled but nodded once she continued. "Have you ever heard of the Jewel of Four Souls?"

Again she nodded and paled further as she added it up. "You're the Shikon Guardian? Time travel?" At both questions Kagome nodded. "Then why are you here child?"

Kagome sat back. "Two reasons really. I wanted to learn of my heritage. My parents both went here, both purebloods, though I was conceived illegally. My mother used an aphrodisiac on my father. That is the second reason I'm here. I wanted to meet my birth father. The Headmaster helped me to achieve this goal and had been helping me contact my father. But I suppose that has to end now."

"And who are your parents?"

"My mother was Danielle MacNera and my father is Sirius Black."

Her eyes widened, "how?"

"I already said Professor that my mother used an aphrodisiac on my father. His Remus was away when she did so. I was conceived on a full moon and born on one too. My mother died an hour after my birth in a Human-Muggle-hospital, after getting my adopted parents to adopt."

"And why is Neville sitting with Ravenclaw?" She asked, shocked at what she had learned from the young girl-no woman before her. She knew the story of the Shikon Miko, she knew the trouble she had, her difficulties in adapting, the betrayal she faced. Anyways, she shook her head and listened to what Neville had to say.

"A-a couple of reasons Professor. One is that my girlfriend is a Ravenclaw. Everyone calls her Looney Lovegood and the other is because I'm friends with Kagome. And though she doesn't want them, I'm gonna stay by her side Professor. She's been my number two supporter since she got here; everyone but her and Harry think I'm crazy for having Luna as my girlfriend..."

She nodded and dismissed them.

Kagome as she left took down the silencing and privacy charms and headed back to her dorm, Neville and Luna following; however before she could get to her room and owl appeared heading straight for her.

She took the note, summoned a rat and feed it to the beautiful black-looking-purple bird. She entered her dorm and read the parchment.

_Dear Kagome, How are you? I want to see you soon thus my writing this letter. I know you don't trust Dumbledore but I really would like to see you again. Its been a week! Hogsmeade is coming up and if you're up to it, I would like to meet with you at the Three Broomsticks (though I'd be polyjuiced, as I am a criminal). I also really want you to continue to send me letters, if that's alright. Yours, Sirius Black._

She immediately got some parchment and her quills and wrote:

**Dear Sirius, I'm as good as can be expected after things turned out the way they did. I just got finished talking to Professor McGonagall as she was curious as to why Neville and I were sitting with Ravenclaws. Hogmeade is alright with me as is the Three Broomsticks. I'll more than likely be with Neville and Luna though, unless of course they decide to go somewhere else. I enjoy talking to you and I'll try to find a way to continue to do so. Your unwanted insane daughter, K. H.**

She sealed it with a jewel fragment stamp and asked the owl perched on her shoulder, "will you take this to Sirius Black?"

The owl looked at her a moment before giving a hoot and taking off as soon as she tied the letter to his leg.

She chuckled and continued onward to her bed.

The following Saturday, Kagome, Neville and Luna all headed toward The Three Broomsticks and spots Remus easily, who just as easily spots them. He waves them over and the three made their way to them, ignoring the other three.

"Hello Remus...?"

Sirius said "Stan."

"Remus, Stan, Trio and I'm going to say more Weasleys."

The twins nodded.

"And who are you?"

"Kagome."

Their eyes widened slightly. "So you're the one whose been ignoring our Harry, Ron and Hermione."

She shrugged. "One can only take so much before they reach a point where they're tired of forgiving. I reached that point. Strangers have no meaning to me. I want no more friends as eventually they'll betray you. I came only to meet my father. The moment you force your way or me into a situation in which I have no desire for is the moment you declare yourself as my enemy. That is exactly what the female counterpart of the Trio did. Now if you'll excuse me I have yet to discuss something with my father." With that she turned her attention away from the Trio and twins and turned toward 'Stan' and Remus.

"You said something about wanting to stay in touch?"

He nodded and asked, "why would you sign as your unwanted insane daughter?"

She shrugged ignoring the gaping group with them. "Why wouldn't I? My mother forced herself upon you, thus the unwanted, and because I'd rather socialize with demons than humans is the insane."

Hermione slammed her hand on the table, looking sheepish as everyone looked at her but turned back to what they were doing. "Why won't you even allow me to apologize? Its been a blasted week."

She didn't look away from 'Stan'. "Why would I let you apologize when you went behind my back and got the Headmaster's assistance in interrogating me using an illegal item on a student known as Veritaserum to learn something that was not only none of your damn business but also I was trying to protect you idiotic Gryffindors from? I have no need of assistance from the Wizarding World. You'll just be in my way. Besides that you have your own war to fight in. I came to meet my father and learn all I could of our ways in a years time or whenever my guardian awakens. But because you couldn't keep your nose where it didn't belong, I've got possibly another madman after me and more people to look after. Now excuse me, its late and I'm returning to my dorm and staying there for the rest of the weekend and week."

Neville protested, "but Kagome what about the Halloween Ball?"

"I'll not be going. I plan to stay locked in my room studying as opposed to dealing with dummies on my birthday. Have fun and I'll see you later Neville and Luna. Remus, 'Stan' I'll find a way to be in contact."

With that she grabbed her coat and left, causing Remus and Sirius to sigh, slightly disappointed that they couldn't talk to her more.

Hermione asked aloud to no one in particular "why won't she let me apologize?"

"Because she knows you won't be sincere. You just don't like people calling you on your misgivings. Neville and I just so happen to be the last people to be allowed close to her before you blew it for everyone who wants to be close to her. 'Stan' and Remus get a free pass as 'Stan' is her father and Remus his lover/husband."

Neville and Luna left then going to get a few supplies before they too retired.

Remus and Sirius sat chatting a while before all of them headed back to where they're supposed to be, Remus and Sirius Grimmauld Place #12 and the kids Hogwarts.

As soon as they arrived at Grimmauld Place Sirius said "we need to think of a way to get Kagome to go to the ball..."

Remus nodded "I suppose I could escort her and then borrow her to let you see her."

Sirius nodded before he threw his arms around Remus and kissed him soundly, moaning and getting a moan in return;thus deciding their evening.

A few days later, Kagome was in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Luna and Neville, feeling bad for neglecting her friends when the Headmaster stood, making an announcement about the Halloween Ball. "As you are aware in two days time is our Halloween Ball. Depending on how you feel you may dress the part or wear a masquerade mask, for the length of the ball or until you decide otherwise. That is all."

Kagome sighed and Luna started on her. "You should really come Kags.."

"For what reason Luna? To stand around and twiddle my thumbs? No thank you." A tap on her shoulder brought her attention to the person behind her. "Remus!" She tackled him, causing said man to catch her and chuckle.

"Kagome," he said as he embraced her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with father?"

He tilted his head toward the door and she linked arms with him following him outside, everyone watching.

He stopped by the lake and turned to her. "I came to ask you to the Ball. And before you object let me finish please. Your father and I would like to talk with you, get to know you..."

She asked shyly, "Why would you want to do that? I mean I'm the..."

He placed his finger over let lips. "I know you weren't planned and think we'll reject you for that but you weren't the one who forced yourself onto Sirius, knowing he was claimed. The truth is is that we want a family but don't want to risk leaving them unprotected should the worse happen."

She arched a brow "you think I'd let my half-brother suffer should something happen to you? You think Potter would? Ah well I suppose its best you don't rely on us as we could possibly be killed."

He placed his arm around her. "Why do you call him by his surname?"

She shrugged, "its easier to remain distant that way."

"Why would you want to remain distant?"

She shrugged again. "To do otherwise makes it harder to leave. Neville and Luna were an exception they snuck in before I could stop them. And of course you and he are exceptions as well. Him as my Father and you as his husband."

"Any other reason?"

She looked at him sadly, "if given half the chance I could probably fall in love with Potter." At his questioning brow she elaborated. "Not for his money, not for his fame but just because we have something in common; a fate we cannot change; a megalo wanting us dead; and we both feel older than we are. I've been fighting this war for two years almost, Potter five, and I feel like I've aged at least twenty years. I'm almost seventeen Remus and I feel too old for my skin." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't fall in love with him and almost lose him Remus, I've done that once I can't do it again."

"Who?"

"My guardian. Oh its been a year and a half since I fell out of love with him it still hurts knowing that its my fault he's in coma. That's why I'm training here and with his brother in the past."

He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled. "How did we get so off topic?"

She chuckled also, "you let me ramble."

"Come to the ball with me little one and afterwards we'll go visit your father."

She sighed, "fine. Don't let me hex anyone though."

He chuckled "of course. I should let you return to Nev and Luna."

She shook her head, "actually I'm heading into Muggle world. Gotta get my costume."

"Take someone with you."

She nodded and had a contemplating look on her face. She turned to go in but stopped and half turned toward Remus "I'll see you in two days?"

Remus nodded. "You will."

She nodded and finished walking in.

Remus said "how long were you going to hide there Harry?"

He removed the cloak and looked shocked, probably at what she said. "I wanted to know why you were talking to her. Then she started rambling and I couldn't very well reveal myself without being pumbled.."

He chuckled and ruffled Harry's already messy hair. "You best be returning Harry."

Harry nodded and gave him a hug before going in, all the while thinking, _'she could fall in love with me? Not for my fame or money but for myself?'_ And he stayed dazed as he walked back in, ignoring the others and headed to his room.

Meanwhile after Harry had left, Remus went to the floo and headed to his husband and grabbed said man and kissed him hard, pulling him hard into his body.

A few minutes and he backed off, letting them breath. Sirius said breathless, "well I take it things went well."

Remus chuckled and sat, pulling Sirius into his lap. "She is coming to the ball. From there after a time, we'll come by to see you." He kissed Sirius again.

Sirius pulled back and looked in his eyes, "what is it?"

Remus held him tightly. "I figured out why she's using Harry's last name."

He looked at him. "Why?"

"She's trying to keep her distance. Not only will it make it harder when she leaves if she has a whole community as her friends but she's also protecting herself."

He looked at Remus confused, "how so?"

Remus ran his fingers through Sirius's hair before answering "she told me that if given the chance she could fall in love with Harry; not because of his fame or money, simply because they have something in common-a destiny they can not change, a megalomaniac after them and that they feel older than they are. She's to be seventeen Siri and she feels at least thirty-seven."

Sirius kissed him hard for a second before pulling back, slightly breathless "then we have to make this the best one she's had."

**LEMON/SLASH/YAOI BEGINS**

Remus chuckled but nodded and pulled Sirius in for a languid kiss, trailing from his lips to his neck, paying extra attention to where shoulder met neck, getting a moan from the man in his lap. He ripped off Sirius's shirt before turning, pressing Sirius's back onto the couch before he trailed lower, dragging his tongue over Sirius's chest down to first the left nipple, biting and suckling before he moved to the other, giving it the same treatment. Sirius moan and arched, gripping fist fulls of Remus's hair. "Rem...Remus..."

Said man chuckled before he undid Sirius's pants, taking the now bright red, turning purple, cock out and deep throated it.

Sirius jerked, having not expected him to go straight to it, and moaned.

Remus pulled back a little and teased, licking, nipping, and sucking on his cock before doing the same to his balls before deep throating him again, repeating the process, leaving Sirius a moaning, groaning, scream of ecstasy mess. Remus held his hips down, not allowing Sirius to jerk upwards and sucked him off before he cast a cleansing spell and wandlessly and wordlessly summoning the lube. He thoroughly soaked his fingers in the lube before starting to prepare Sirius, all the while distracting Sirius with his mouth.

Once he was good and prepared, Remus removed his fingers, getting a whimper and wandlessly removed his own clothes. He coated his own raging hard on with the lube before he pressed the head against the thoroughly stretched hole. He cast the protection charm before pushing in. Both moaned as he sheathed himself to the hilt before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in, repeating the process over and over as he leaned over and kissed his screaming in ecstasy mate. Said man screamed louder as his prostate was hit hard and Remus shifted, angling to hit it with each thrust. Sirius broke the kiss only to scream at his prostate was repeatedly abused. He began thrashing in pleasure which got worse as Remus grabbed Sirius neglected cock and stroked it in time with his thrusting. "Cum for me Sirius. Cum now."

And Sirius came, dragging Remus's out of him. They laid there panting a moment before Remus moved, sitting up still buried in Sirius as he moved Sirius with him. He sat in a sitting position and told Sirius, "ride me."

Sirius leaned down and kissed him sweetly before he started moving, moaning and threw his head back at the depth and angle, as it brushed his prostate repeatedly. As he moved, Remus watched Sirius's expression, loving the look of ecstasy on his face as he moved languidly. Remus leaned forward and nipped at Sirius's earlobe before leaving a mark on his neck, where shoulder met neck, and continuing down his chest to nip hard at his nipple. Sirius's head snapped forward and he started moving faster. Remus's hands rested on his waist and he gave a hard thrust upwards before one moved to his Sirius's cock and started pumping in time to their rhythm. Soon, both came again and Sirius rested against Remus, panting hard.

Remus ran his hand over Sirius's sweaty back. "I love you Sirius."

Sirius looked at him, still breathless and said "I love you too Remus," before he kissed Remus lovingly. Remus stood and pulled out of Sirius, causing him to pout. Remus looked him over and growled before pouncing on him again, knocking him to the rug. He quickly positioned Sirius on his hands and knees and spread said man's ass cheeks, moaning at the sight of his fluid flowing from Sirius's hole. He Leaned forward and sucked the excess up before kissing Sirius, dribbling the cum into his mouth, causing Sirius to moan at the erotic aspect. Once Sirius swallowed the cum Remus moved back to his hole and spreading the ass cheeks wide, licked along the puckered hole, teasing Sirius into thrusting back, before he shoved his tongue into him, thrusting in the same motion as earlier.

"Remmy...please, Remmy."

He chuckled, pulling his tongue out of the hole and thrust into Sirius, causing him to scream in release. Remus moaned at the walls closing in on him and set a fast pace, thrusting long and hard, hitting the already heavily abused prostate head on and continuous rammed into it, building Sirius back up quickly. He grabbed Sirius's cock and pumped, causing him to explode, followed quickly by Remus.

Both collapsed, Remus pulling out and landing to the side on his side, trying to control his breathing. Minutes passed and Remus lifted his head, "you alright Siri? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sirius lifted his head and shook it, crawling to lay against him. "I'm alright Rem. You?"

He lifted his hand and caressed Sirius's face. "I'm fine. Come we should get cleaned up."

Sirius held him still "not yet."

Remus questioned, "Sirius?"

He laid his head on his arm. "Its been a long time Remus since we've had the energy to go this long. I don't think I've been this sore since our days at Hogwarts. I just want to savor it a little longer."

He smiled "alright love. But we at least need to clean you of the cum." Sirius nodded and Remus used a cleaning charm on both of them and the couch and rug. He leaned down and nipped Sirius's ass cheek, causing said man to jerk and turn to stare. "What's going on Remus?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I'm sorry Sirius."

Sirius pulled him to himself. "Hush love. I don't mind. Just give a minute to recover."

Remus shook his head. "I don't understand what's going on Sirius. You said it yourself that we haven't been like this since school."

Sirius ran his hand through Remus's soothingly. "We'll figure it out later love."

Remus kissed him before standing, scooping Sirius up in his arms and taking him to their room. He laid Sirius on the bed and went to the bathroom, running a bath with oils in it before returning to gather his lover, placing him in the water, and getting in behind him, letting them soak. Remus washed every inch of Sirius's skin, his mouth following what he could reach. Sirius leaned his head back and kisses Remus. "I love you Remy."

"I love you too Siri." He held Sirius tightly.

Worried, Sirius turned and messaged Remus's neck. "What is it?"

He shook his head and sucked on Sirius's neck, continuing with their earlier activities.

**LEMON/SLASH/YAOI ENDS**

While they were doing that Kagome went to Minerva and asked if someone could come with her to Muggle world.

Minerva said "I thought you weren't coming."

She shrugged "changed my mind. Luna, Neville and even Remus want me to go and I'm hoping to see my father later that day. It is my birthday after all."

Her eyes widened, not knowing that her transfer students birthday was Halloween. "The only professor available is Professor Snape. I'll see if he'll accompany you."

A few minutes later both Professors came in. "Come on girl."

She bowed her head, "thank you for accompanying me Professor when I know you have other things you'd wish to do."

He just kept stating at her blankly before they headed out.

She quickly got her dress and mask and they were making their way back when she spoke "I know you don't really like the Gryffindors Professor but thank you for accompanying me."

He looked at her "you speak as if you aren't a Gryffindor."

She shrugged "that's just where the hat placed me. Probably to do with a similarity to Potter." At his raised eyebrow, she elaborated "a destiny we cannot change." She patted his hand "you're a good man Professor with a beautiful soul. Don't let anyone destroy it." With that she excused herself and headed to her room to hide her costume.

"Higurashi."

With a sigh she turned. "What Granger?"

"Why were you with Snape?"

"Because your idiotic self put me in danger and I can't leave the grounds without an escort. And not that its any of your business but I went to get my costume."

"Your going!" Luna exclaimed as she tackled Kagome. "Can we see? Can we?"

"No. No one is seeing it till Tuesday. Now up. I'd like to go put it away before it gets messed up."

Luna got up and Kagome headed to her room, placing the costume in the trunk, locking it.

Over the course of the next two days the Golden Trio were trying to get Kagome to open up to them. Slowly she was warming to Harry but not the other two. That day as soon as she woke up she dressed and saw that the school was decorated for the holiday. She spun around taking it all in and took a deep breath. As soon as she set foot in the Great Hall, two people, Neville and Luna tackled her, exclaiming "happy birthday!"

She chuckled but blushed and pushes them off her as she headed to the table.

Hours later, Remus and the others were waiting for her to enter the Ballroom. When the door opened, they saw a figure wearing a form fitting, sleeveless black and gold sequin dress with the black flowing to form a 'mermaid' tail and a black and gold mask with a pirate hat. She came down the stairs and headed straight to Remus.

"How do I look Remus?"

At the familiar voice his breath hitched. "You look magnificent Kagome. Absolutely breathtaking."

She blushed before hooking her arm through his. Minerva was announcing the 'couples' and said "Remus Lupin and Kagome Higurashi." Everyone's breath hitched as they saw them enter. Luna, Neville and Harry were the first to them. "You look magnificent Kagome." stated Neville.

"I knew you would. You have a great brain in that head Kags." said Luna.

Harry just gaped, not being able to speak, causing the friends to chuckle.

"Be off with you lot. It is a ball after all go dance," stated Remus, who turned to his companion of the night and asked, "may I have this dance?"

She smiled and nodded once and they spun onto the dance floor, followed by the others.

Hours of dancing and cutting up with Remus, taking a break once in a while and finally Harry approached wanting to dance with the birthday girl. He looked at Remus who nodded and headed straight to her, eventually leading her to the dance floor, though slightly reluctant.

"So are you trying to convince the dog you want a female partner or are you doing this secretly?"

"Neither," Remus answered the enquiry made by Snape, "I'm spending time with my bonded's daughter."

"What?"

"She's not ours. It was during our years here. I was away because of my condition and a Ravenclaw used that time to attack. She used an aphrodisiac and fell pregnant. She left the Wizarding World, not wanting Siri to know his daughter, not wanting to risk his attacking her and harming the unborn child. She died in birth and Kagome was adopted. She just learned the last of August that she was adopted and immediately she came here, where the Headmaster enrolled her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Remus looked at him. "She likes you. And no not in the crush way. She has very good instincts; she knows who to trust and who not. That's why she wants nothing to do with Ms Granger. Once someone betrays what little trust you have, it can take eons to restore that trust."

"And what did Granger do?"

"Got the Headmaster to use Veritaserum on Kags to tell her secrets that she was trying to protect us from; trying to keep us out of another War, one we'd have even less of a chance to survive than this one. Excuse me, I need to go rescue my 'date' from Weasley before he puts her in the hospital wing."

With that he swept onto the dance floor and interrupted Ron's dance with Kagome, to which relief flooded her face.

Remus lead her to the photo booth, where they got one and where he convinced her to get one with Harry. Then they headed to Dumbledore and told that they were leaving the grounds, who nodded.

They headed to the end of the apparition charms and Remus side-alonged Kagome to the wards of Grimmauld Place 12. "Stay behind me so we can surprise him."

She nodded and Remus opened the door, heading to the living room, where Sirius was sitting, watching the fireplace. "Honey I'm home."

His head jerked up. "Remy? Where is she?"

He gave a barely detectable nod and she stepped out from behind him, mask still on. "Hello Sirius..."

He hugged her before stepping back and looking her over. "You look great little lady pirate."

She smiled at him. "Thank you." Remus excused himself and Kagome looked after him, confused. "What's wrong with him?"

Sirius answered "he's horny."

Kagome choked then laughed as Remus smacked him upside the head.

"For your information I went to piss, though Mooney is driving me crazy." Immediately he froze and looked at Kagome.

She was adding up the dots. "werewolf...that explains the demonic feel to you."

"You're not afraid?" questioned Sirius curiously.

"Why should I be? He's just got a wolf in him that runs on primal instincts with some intellect, though that intellect is mainly Remus. As I said you have a demonic feel in your blood. That would be the, let's call it, 'werewolf venom'. Because you weren't born as one, its circulating in your blood. However, you've been one since childhood yes?" At his nod, she continued, "because you've been one for so long their is some werewolf venom merged with you. Dumbledore told me when I arrived here that you've been waiting as long as possible to have children. And you," she turned to Sirius, "you immediately thought he was horny when he left the room." She turned back to Remus "now this is a really personal question but I need an answer to help you." At their nod, she continued, "are you having problems feeling completely sated?" She blushed lightly as she asked. They too blushed but nodded. "There are two reasons."

The floo flared and in came tumbling Harry. Kagome sighed as Harry righted himself and settles beside Sirius. "Are you the only one coming?" Harry nodded. "Have you got an Occulmence shield?" He nodded again. "no visions of Volds?" he nodded again, curious at the interrogation.

She observed him a minute before nodding. She waves her hand to the floo, blocking it and locking and silencing the door. "I'm sorry I'll undo it before I leave but I don't trust people with what I'm about to say, especially Weasley, Granger and Dumbledore."

They nodded, "what were the two reasons?"

Harry held up a hand "what were y'all talking about?"

Kagome interjected "no telling Granger, Weasley or Dumbledore in any way, shape, or form."

He looked her in the eyes "I promise."

She stared at him a moment before nodding.

Sirius answered the question, "why we're restless and no I don't mean wanting to move I mean sex."

Harry blushed and sputtered, causing Kagome to chuckle.

Remus brought her attention back to his question. "The two reasons?"

She held up a hand "one more question, have you felt this way before?" They nodded, "when?"

"Seventh year."

"So about 17 to 19?" They nodded.

"Hold on why aren't you completely embarrassed? I mean this is your father."

She looked at him "there's a time to let things be personal and a time to be professional. Right now is the time to be professional." She turned back to Sirius and Remus. "Alright, one of the reasons is that its demon mating season. I'll explain what that has to do with it in a second. The second is that the wolf-Mooney?-is wanting pups. The late teens are when most demons start their families but because of this war you've been keeping it from happening, using protective charms. Some of the demons though wait until their late thirties. Now the reason I keep bringing up demons. Werewolves are descended from wolf demons. Something went wrong with their lines and they morphed into werewolves. Now, for the case of a bitten turned wolf, when the werewolf bites them, they're injected with the venom which in turns, takes a deceased wolf demon without a humanoid form and it starts taking form. If they were bitten as you were, while a child, the wolf would stay small, growing as the child grew. If they were bitten as an adult, they'd be in excruciating pain, as the wolf would be growing abnormally fast to match its masters size. Now, even though the wolf is inside you, he can still feel the heat of the mating cycle, which as it suggests, is when the couple mate, usually to continue the line." She turned to Sirius "has he bitten you, hard enough to draw blood but not to inject you with the venom?"

Sirius shrugged and pulled the collar of his shirt down.

"This," she traced one on the left side of his neck in the junction where shoulder met neck. "This here is a mating mark which is while mating the demon gets an overwhelming urge to bite. It shows other demons that the barer is taken, giving the marker, in this case, you Remus, rights to kill if someone tries to take them away."

"Is there a way to stop the transformations?"

She looked at Remus, "as in stop them completely or where you have control of their actions or even where you control when you transform, unless angry of course."

He looked at Sirius, "how would you go about either of them?"

She sat back and took the mask off, setting it on the table and rolled her head on her neck. "Alright the first one would essentially make you a regular wizard. In order to become that, I have have to purify the impurities, in this case the venom, which as you can imagine will hurt worse than being tortured by Crucio, as I'd be purifying your blood and tissue, also making it hard to breath. The second and third are in a way the same. You have to bond with your inner beast. You have to show it that your the alpha, the dominant, and you're on charge. Alright here's where it would differ. The second, controlling its actions means that you'll still transform when the moon is full but your subconscious will also be there. Now the third. The third one you'd have to completely merge with your beast, and no you will not turn into a wolf. Mooney would still be inside you but he won't come out on the full moon. The only time he'd come out is if you're angry, which would mean complete control over your anger at all times. Essentially, this will make you a wolf Demon. In order to do this you'd have to meditate, find your inner peace and will the wolf to join you there. There you will hash out the rules of your game, say only come out when you're angered or in danger or your mate is in danger. From there he must accept the terms before allowing himself to merge into your spirit. From there all you'd have to do is train to control any new powers you may develop." She took a deep breath and Sirius gave her some water, to which she thanked him and took a swallow. "Now before you rule out the third option hear the benefits. The first is that because you were born a wizard you'd keep it. Being a demon wouldnt rid you of that. The second is longevity." At this Harry stood but Kagome pulled him down and stuck him there. "This has to do with you too so listen. Alright the longevity is as it sounds. You have an extended life. In this time, if he's still alive of which I have very little doubt, my teacher would be one thousand years old plus a few more. This longevity will include your mate if human and any children you have and any you wish to adopt-thus the reason you're included in this conversation Potter. Another benefit would be speed; you'd be faster then you already are with a higher stamina. Ah another thing on the mating/longevity thing. If you did become demon and he didn't want to stay a regular wizard you could also turn him into a demon. This is, of course, done by a mating mark, which relates to the one from earlier. However the difference is that he'd mark you back, thus starting his transformation. This of course will lead to full demon children whereas with him being just wizard, they could be half wizard half demon, or full wizards. Another is that you cannot contract illnesses; you never get sick. Now a downside, is watching everyone you care for, who is human or wizard, die. If there are those you can't or don't want to part with, an example for my case would be Neville, Luna and Sota, then offer them a blood bond, adopting them as your own. If they don't want it then you have to accept it and gradually untie yourself from your bond with them. You have to distance yourself. Another is if the worse happens and your mate dies without something to hold you to the earth, say a young child, you will immediately follow them. This is why it is of utmost importance to have someone to help you if you have a battle; this is also why you don't get cocky or arrogant. Now let's leave this conversations and talk on something more pleasant."

But before they could, Harry asked "how do you know all this?"

She shrugged "I have a demon for a teacher. Though he was only to teach me fighting techniques, he instead went further teaching me politics and yokai-demon-customs. He also figured that in some point in life there'd be some kind of ball and provided those lessons as well. He taught the necessary for survival things whereas Kaede-baachan taught healing and of course the priestess abilities. What she couldn't teach Miroku taught. All of this in the last eight months with four months of absolutely no training and having to rely on Inu, said teachers younger half brother."

Sirius and Remus blinked at her talking to Harry before Sirius commented on it "I see you're getting along with Harry now."

She shrugged, "never said I couldn't get along with him. There was never any real reason for the anger, I mean sure he was rude as hell the first time we met, which I understand, but that's nothing compared to what I had to deal with from Inu. Actually now that I think on it there was a reason for the distance."

"And that was?" questioned Remus.

"Granger. She has a need to know things that aren't her business, case in point my war. Not only that she just rubs me the wrong way." She shrugged and changed the topic.

They continued talking and had Kagome remove the blockage and locked/silenced front door and in came Hermione and Ron.

"What in the hell is going on in here?!" demanded Hermione.

Kagome cast a pointed look toward Harry and the others, mouthing 'case in point.'

Hermione continued to rant "we have been trying to get here for three hours and only now just was able too. Ohhh of all the irresponsible things to do Harry James Potter..."

Kagome waved her hand in Hermione's direction and her mouth shut. "Will you please shut your incessant rambling? Potter has been perfectly safe as no one knows the location of the place and your badgering the young man is simply annoying. Last I checked you're his friend, not his mother, not his wife."

"And what you think you are?"

"No. I know I'm neither that's the difference between you and I."

"Oh but you wish you were."

Kagome's nostrils flared "now why would I want that? I have no plans to marry and don't plan to start planning my future until I know for sure I'm gonna survive the now. You should do the same. Instead of getting in others people's business when its none of yours, I would be spending it with your precious people."

Hermione slapped her, "you have no right to talk to me like that. You've only known Harry a few months; I've known him for five years. What makes you think you can understand it all, everything he's been through?"

Kagome slammed her against the wall and whispered, loud enough for Sirius and Remus to hear "I've known the rejection, the anger and hatred, even the same pain Harry does; I know what having a megalo after you specifically is like; you however only know the facade he shows you; you didn't know he was hiding his pain this whole time while me, whose only been here two months could. You his so called best friend. I may not have known him as long or known his adventures like you do but I know the true him. People who never felt like they fit in somewhere usually builds a façade to protect their inner feelings, their inner self, and while I loved Mama H, Papa H, Grandpa H and Sota I've never felt like I belonged. I'm sure he has too." She dropped her and brushed off the imaginary dirt before heading back to the couch and grabbing her hat/mask said "I suppose I shall be leaving then. I need to go see Professor Snape anyway."

All head turned toward her and Sirius asked, "why?"

She smiled slightly, "I want to ask if he knows of someone who can help with my potions. They'd come in handy when I return to my duties." She went to the two adults and kissed their cheek and bowed her head slightly to Harry. She headed towards the floo and called out "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," before stepping in, disappearing in the green flames.

She headed straight toward the dungeons and knocked on the door and Malfoy answered it. "What do you want?"

"Could you perhaps tell me where Professor Snape is or could you ask if I could see him?"

"Why should I?"

She shrugged and he sighed before leaving the dorm and leading her to Snape's room. He knocked before backing to the wall to lean against, giving her privacy.

Snape opened the door and snapped "what?"

"If this is a bad time Professor I can talk to you after class Monday..."

He looked at her and shook his head, "what is it that you seek me for Higurashi?"

"I was wondering if you knew of someone good in potions who could help me and no it can't be Granger. She and I haven't gotten along since we met."

He sighed. "If you don't want Granger than Mr. Malfoy is next but seeing as how you don't get along..." he trailed off and she spoke

"I would have no problems with Malfoy had he not insinuated that I was a gold digging whore sir when I arrived."

Said boy looked confused and contemplating.

Snape nodded "if neither will work for you then Longbottom or Potter will be next."

She nodded and bowed, said her thanks to both men and left, heading back to the dorm. Along the way she ran into Neville and Luna and jumped on them. "Missed you Nev, Luna..."

They wrapped their arms around her and headed to her room, where she told them what happened.

Over the next month and a half Kagome again avoided the Trio, being cordial with Harry but ignoring the other two. She also had been getting Draco to help with her potion making, making Hermione burn with anger. She'd gotten close to him, so much that she told of the small crush on Harry. He in turned told of his own, on the snarky potions Professor. So during December, she divided her time between Neville, Luna and Draco and privately Harry, whom she had been giving her letters to Sirius to.

Now Christmas was ten days away and she was going shopping. Neville, she got rare plants and seeds; Luna she got a book mentioning the creatures she always speak of and a pumpkin set of earrings; Harry she got a protective ring; Remus she got a book on demons and Japanese folklore and a ring; Sirius she got a protective ring with a charm to speak/summon her; for Draco she got a potions book, new potion ingredients and a 'best cousin' pin; and for Severus she bought rare potions ingredients, as well as an advanced potion making kit.

She took all this to her dorm and wrapped them, in their house color, Harry's with some Slytherin added.

Ten days later and Kagome woke early and took a shower. Afterwards she wrapped her towel around her and headed to her room, dressing in some black panties with a matching bra and black jeans. She was just putting on her blue button up when the door opened and in came Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Neville, quickly followed by Draco.

"What the hell happened to you?" demanded Hermione, catching the attention of the others gathered. They all caught sight of the scars more than Harry has.

"Excuse me, would you all mind waiting in the living room as in case you hadn't noticed I'm getting dressed?" she snarled and they all took noticed, blushed and took off to sit in the living room. She finished buttoning her shirt, grabbed her long boots and, after throwing Snape's gift in the floo, sending it to him, she went to go visit her 'friends' with worse nightmare added, and took the presents with her.

Meanwhile, Hermione was demanding of Draco, "why the hell are you here Malfoy?" But before he could answer Kagome spoke.

"He, unlike you, has my permission to be here. I'm going to have to change my password, ah oh well. Anyways, I come bearing gifts."

"You didn't have to," Neville said.

She shrugged "I wanted to Nev. Besides it got me out of the castle; I was going stir crazy."

Luna asked fearful "you didn't go alone did you?"

She shook her head, "Professor McGonagall accompanied me."

They breathed a sigh of relief and she started handing out presents, first to Neville, then Luna, Harry and Draco. They opened their presents in the order they received them and loved them though Draco was confused by the pin.

"Your mother..."

His breath hitched, "are you related to Sirius?" She nodded once and was engulfed in a hug. She hugged him back, squeezing, feeling his elation. "Mother would want to met you. The problem with that is father..."

"Don't betray me Draco. Don't make me have to destroy you. I would if I had to but I don't want to, little cousin."

"Promise...Wait little cousin! What does that meaning?!"

She chuckled and whispered in his ear, "I'm seventeen, as of Halloween."

She pulled away and Hermione demanded, "where's my gift?"

She rolled her eyes, and turn to face her, the proud, almost arrogant, look on her face. "I didn't invite you Granger; in fact you weren't supposed to impose in my Christmas morning. In fact how did you get in?"

Neville answered, "she followed us and we didn't realize it until we had already entered."

She nodded and narrowed her eyes on Hermione and before she could do anything else a knock sounded. Neville went and answered and the cheerful voice of Remus flowed in. "Kagome!"

She brightened and flew to him, tackling him, causing him to fall. He chuckled "Remus!"

The others came running to see what was happening. As soon as Harry saw Remus he joined the pile and whispered so only Remus and Kagome could hear him, "is Sirius coming?"

Remus shook his head and noticed Draco and Hermione.

"Why are you here Malfoy?"

He held up his hands. "I mean no harm, especially not to my cousin. Even if I did I couldn't as I've already made an unbreakable vow."

"To who?"

"Her. Everyone here is witness."

As the others nodded, Remus relaxed before turning to Hermione. "And why are you here?"

"What? She invited me."

Remus gave a disbelieving stare, "I doubt very much that she'd invite you Hermione. She hasn't been able to stand to be near you since you betrayed her little trust."

"That was months ago!"

"And I'm not in the mood to forgive you."

"But...but..." Hermione whined, "you forgave Harry."

She snorted, "Harry was only rude, you had invaded my privacy after being told repeatedly that it was none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to breakfast, then if its alright with Remus I am accompanying him somewhere."

He nodded. "Of course. Its one of the reason I'm here. The other of course to see you."

She smiled and shoved past Hermione, the others trailing more respectively behind her, except Draco who also shoved passed her. All went back to pretending to hate Malfoy and him doing the same.

Remus turned to Kagome and said "you look good by the way little one."

She beamed at him. "Thank you."

Harry checked her over and his breath hitched. Her hair was down to her waist, dressed in a blue button up shirt, black jeans and long, knee length black boots with a two inch heel.

Remus inhaled and grinned inwardly, smelling Harry's arousal but also his crush-turned-love. 'Siri needs to know that the feelings are mutual.'

Kagome turned an inquisitive brow towards Remus, who shook his head.

Anyways, the group separate, with Remus heading to the staff table, and Kagome, Neville and Luna heading towards the Ravenclaw table, and Hermione and Harry heading towards Gryffindor.

Dumbledore clapped, getting everyone's attention and announced that there was to be a ball this evening. Many groaned, Kagome included. "All students must attend with or without dates. That is all. Enjoy." And everyone began eating.

Afterwards Kagome grabbed her gifts and shrank them, pocketing them before heading to Remus, who immediately lead her to the apparition point and apparated them to the apparition point of Grimmauld Place. They entered through the door only to find they have company.

Sirius was trying to control his temper before he smelled Remus and Kagome. "Remus my love, I take it it went well then?" Remus nodded and Sirius questioned, "and how are you Kagome?"

That immediately causes a flurry of questions being asked, as Molly demanded, "why would you bring someone who isn't one of us here Remus?"

Instead of answering, he allowed Kagome to answer the question directed to her. "I'm fine otousan."

"Otousan?" questioned Fred.

"What does it mean Kagome?"

"Otousan is an informal way of saying 'father'. In English it could be translated as dad, pa, etc."

His breath hitched. He went to her and hugged her, speaking so only she and Remus could hear. "Finally. Finally you will call me by that title." He pulled away and lead them to the couch.

She reached into her pocket and grabbed the shrunken gifts, enlarging them. "I didn't know we'd have company when I visited so I didn't think to get them anything. However I did get you and Remus something."

"Kagome...you didn't have to sweetheart."

She waved her hand. "Of course I did. You're family whether you want to be or not." She set the gifts in front of the receiver before turning to face the group.

"Hello again ms trouble."

"And to you too Mr Fred and Mr George." They arched a brow at that, causing her to shrug. "I can't exactly address you as Weasley as there are quite a few of you."

"I see you know our Fred and George. How so dear?"

"I encountered them September or October Mrs. Weasley, in Hogmeade. They were visiting Harry."

Sirius and Remus arched a brow at her use of his forename. She blushed lightly, so only they noticed and bowed her head.

Remus whispered in Sirius ear, "feelings are mutual between Harry and Kags. You can tell by the way they act when they think no ones looking."

"Who are you dear and where did you study?"

"Ano my name is Kagome and I taught myself from some journals left to me. I just arrived in England in September to continue my studies."

The floo flared and out stepped Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved closer to Remus and Sirius, handing over her wand, to which, she received questioning glances. "So I don't hex them for the first word out of their mouths. Knew I should've block it."

"You're not aloud to do magic outside of the school young lady."

"Yes sir however according to the Wizarding worlds rules and regulations I am permitted to use magic the minute I turn seventeen." He nodded waiting for her to continue. "I turned seventeen on Halloween."

His eyes widened as did the other Weasleys.

Molly started ushering everyone out "we'll be in the dining room dearies so you can open your gifts."

Sirius nodded and Kagome, waiting for the last one to leave, placed a silencing spell over the room.

They arched an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "What? They're only a couple rooms away and don't need to know about the gifts, yours especially Remus as it discusses some of what we spoke of the last time." He nodded face serious. "I'm not trying to persuade you, I'm just wanting you to have all the facts."

He nodded, wrapping his as around her before opening the gift, finding the books and ring. He looked at her inquisitively and held up a finger. Sirius then opened his gift to find a ring and some tickets to the quidditch game, along with a potion. He too looked at her inquisitively and she answered.

"The books are the ones detailing what we spoke of." They nodded and she continued to explain "the rings, both of them have multiple protective charms on them as well as a spell to allow you to communicate or summon me when you need or just wish to speak with me. The potion otousan is a longer version of the polyjuice potion. And the tickets are self-explanatory, but I'll explain anyways; they're for you and Remus to go to Harry's game."

They inquired about her use of his forename and all she said was "I'm tired of fighting it.."

Remus and Sirius exchanges looks and Remus headed upstairs to get something. In the meantime Sirius asked her to take down the silencing barrier. She pouted but did as she asked.

Remus came down, holding a gift in his hand. "This gift was a group effort so we hope its to your liking Kags."

She took the gift and looking at them began to open it. Her breath caught as she opened it to find a beautiful charm bracelet. "Each charm represents one of us. The wolf is me; the dog is Siri; the panther represents Harry; the plant is Neville; the odd box is Luna." She tackled the two and said "thank you," repeatedly.

They chuckled "as we said it was a group effort."

Sirius spoke, "come, let's get you some drink. I'm guessing you ate?"

She nodded, and Remus spoke "Dumbledore wouldn't let us leave unless she did."

He nodded and lead the way. As soon as she saw him, Kagome kisses Harry's cheek whispering, "thank you."

He nodded and blushing slightly, pressed his hand to his cheek.

She blushed but sat next to Sirius and Remus. And the interrogation began, Ron and Hermione being the most persistent. She ignored them in favor of striking up a conversation with Remus, Sirius and at times Harry, who was diagonal from her.

"You know its rude to ignore people."

She answered still looking at Remus, "its also rude to talk with your mouth full, which you continually do."

"Why are you acting so stuck up?" questioned Ginny.

"I came here only to speak to my father and Remus; if I had known others were here I would have waited until that blasted ball to bring my gifts even if I had to get the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall to bring me."

"You bitch. Just because you have money doesn't mean you should flaunt it."

"Who's flaunting it? I don't associate with you or Ronald because you associate with Granger. Granted, so does Harry but he's not going to blab my secrets to the witch. And flaunting it? You mean like you plan to when you 'marry' Harry? Yes I know your secret but I kept quiet until provoked. Now be silent and leave me alone." with that she turned her attention to Remus and Sirius and bowed her head, ashamed. "I'm sorry otousan..."

"What for?" Sirius asked confused.

"Losing control..."

He sighed and waves her, Remus and Harry towards the living room.

They entered and sat, Remus and Sirius in one chair, Kagome and Harry on the couch. "It was to be expected Kagome. We should've warned you or had them come back later."

Harry questioned, "what did you mean?" She arched an eyebrow but at his answering brow she sighed.

"Just as I said. She planned to let you return her feelings and when you married she was going to parade in front of the tabloids."

He sighed "so she's another after my money and not me."

She went to reply but Sirius cleared his throat, causing both teens to look at him. He looked up and they followed his view, only to spot magic mistletoe.

Both frowned then groaned, secretly pleased.

She leaned in and gave him a small peck, not knowing how Harry felt, to which Harry rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. Thus when the others came in.

Ginny gave a weak growl and demanded "Get off my boyfriend."

Molly gasped shocked, "Ginevra Weasley! You do not lie."

"But mother..." she whined. "She stealing my man!"

"Actually," Sirius said, "he pulled her closer. She just gave him a peck as" he points up and they finally noticed the mistletoe.

While they talked Kagome pulled away and looked him in the eyes a moment, both blushing before she turned to look at Sirius, unable to get out of his hold. "You set this up didn't you otousans?"

All heard the sans and Sirius beamed before saying "of course. We could tell that the feelings were mutual. We also knew you wouldn't act on it."

"I can't..."

Harry tightened his grip and Sirius cupped her cheeks. "You can. You can't let the war rule you Kags. If you do you let it win. Find that Gryffindor courage of yours."

She blushed and mumbled "its gone. Took all of it to peck him."

Sirius and Remus chuckled, sparking the curiosity of the others. She finally manages to get out of Harry's hold and said "I suppose I should be returning to Hogwarts." She looked at Harry, "I have a ball to prepare for."

They nodded, grinning. She moved and kissed all three's cheeks and headed toward the floo, calling out to Hogwarts.

The others returned and headed to their rooms, also ready to prepare.

Meanwhile Kagome was talking to Draco in her room, her face buried in the pillow. "My father and Remus set it up Dray and...and...good god I kissed Harry Potter...Its not funny Draco!" She hit him in the head with the pillow and he retaliated.

An hour later and Draco spoke, "it took you long enough. I was half ready to lock you in a room together."

"Oh you mean like I am with you and Professor Snape?"

He blushes and only to blush harder when a throat cleared and both paled at seeing said professor behind Draco.

"Ah...uh..."

He raised a hand and spoke. "What's going on here?"

Kagome shrugged, "getting to know my cousin professor Sir."

She noticed him looking at Draco appreciatively before clearing his throat. "Yes well. I received a gift this morning with no name on it, however I know who sent it. Thank you Higurashi."

She beamed at him and said "you're welcome sir."

He nodded and turn to leave "come Mr Malfoy. We need to have a chat."

Draco looked at Kagome and saw her giving him thumbs up. He sighed but followed.

She giggled and silently wished him luck.

Meanwhile, a blushing Draco followed Snape into his quarters. Said man waved Draco into a seat. "Sit."

He did as he was told and sat on the black couch. Severus took the chair facing the couch and noticed immediately that he was blushing.

"What did you want to talk about Professor?"

"Exactly what is going on with you and Higurashi?"

He relaxed a bit. "Nothing sir. As you know we've been partners; I've been helping her with potions and she's a friend I suppose. In fact she's family, though I didn't learn so until this morning. She is related to mother somehow, though I'm not really sure, other than through Sirius." He shrugged.

"And you know her past?"

He nodded but said, "I can't tell though without her permission, unbreakable vow and all."

Snape arched a brow, "you made an unbreakable vow."

He nodded and shrugged "she doesn't trust easily, especially after what the headmaster and Granger pulled earlier this year." Snape arched a brow and Draco elaborated. "Granger collaborated with the Headmaster and got him to give Kagome some Veritaserum and questioned her on things she was trying to protect us from. She didn't want us in more danger. And no this isn't under the Unbreakable Vow. The details of the events are."

Snape nodded and changed the subject. "So from the way Higurashi was talking, you either have a crush or are in love with me."

Draco's blush immediately returned. "Ah...um..."

Snape shook his head and stood, moving to sit next to Draco, who tried to sit as far away as possible. Snape chuckled and pulled Draco closer, pulling him onto his lap. "Be still," he commanded as Draco wiggled on his lap.

Immediately he stilled and pulled back to look at Snape. "Prof...ummmm," he was interrupted as Snape claimed his lips.

Snape backed off, "I don't know why nor do I care for now I'm just glad to have you, Draco."

This time Draco kissed him. "Me too Prof..."

Snape's hand covered his mouth "Severus when we're alone, Draco."

He nodded and Snape removed his hand, immediately to be attacked by Draco, causing Snape to chuckle. They continued making out for a while before Snape had Draco leave, but not before leaving a mark on his Draco's chest. "Be careful who you tell Draco. It can't get back to the Dark Lord." He ran his hand over Draco's cheek. "If it did he'd use you to get to me or vice versa."

He nodded and kissed Severus again before leaving. He quickly and quietly resumed his normal persona and returned to the dorms, getting dressed.

While he was with Snape, Kagome took a nap before being woke by Luna. She thanked her and went to get cleaned up before dressing and heading down to the ball. She stepped back in her room, only to find Harry and Draco also in the room. She blushed as she stood letting them look her over. She saw Draco's swollen lips and tackled him. "Was it him?" she whispered in his ear, to which she felt his nod. She squeezed him before turning to Harry. She arched an inquiring brow and he blushed as Draco answered for him. "He was hoping to escort you to the ball."

She blushed but nodded. She looped arms with Harry and Draco stole her other. "Just because I approve doesn't mean I'm gonna let you galvanize off and leave me alone. I can't be with mine; it'll be too dangerous."

She nodded and allowed them to lead. Luna and Neville followed after her and Luna was giggling. Everyone stopped when the new girl came in with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and both boys were politely talking. "Whore" was Ginny's exclamation, and the silence rang loudly.

"That's funny coming from you, she who'll sleep with anything that walks." She walked out from between the boys and headed to the Head Table, winking at Snape, who understood it as congrats. He nodded imperceptively and Kagome continued, stopping in front of Remus. "Well? How do I look otousans?" She spun, letting them take in the whole attire. A black dress with purple around the bottom and black two inch heels.

Remus answered, seeing as his mate was speechless, "you look terrific Kagome."

She smiled slightly at them both before heading back to Draco, Luna, Neville and Harry.

Immediately, Harry asked for a dance and she looked at Draco, who nodded. She took his outstretched hand and let him lead her to the floor. "You need your cousins approval to dance with me?"

"I don't want to leave him alone. He can't be seen with his lover."

"Why not?"

"Too dangerous."

She brushed the hair out of his face, brushing against the scar.

He understood, a deatheater or spy. He held her close and she rested her head on his chest. They moved in silence for a long while, just enjoying the quiet.

Meanwhile Draco was watching when a voice asked "what's wrong with those two?"

He didn't look at the person. "They love each other. She won't admit it as she thinks she won't survive and he really the same reason actually. And she doesn't want to leave me alone; call it overprotectiveness. She'd probably take on the Dark Lord herself if it meant saving someone she cares for; and the fact that I can't be seen with you probably makes it worse for her. She feels guilty."

"What reason would she feel guilty?"

He nodded toward the duo. "That right there. That's why she looked towards me. She feels guilty for showing her care while I can't."

"And why would you?"

He looked at him. "I've been in love with you for two years, at least. I knew you'd never return it so I kept it to myself. I even knew it wasn't safe for you or myself as let's face it my father would have a cow and probably have me murdered. Besides that I suppose we're Slytherin." He looked back to the duo and just watched them.

Back with the duo, Harry suddenly asked "go out with me..."

She pulled back, eyes wide and looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me. Go out with me; let me court you. However you want me to ask you..."

"But...Harry the war."

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "You should listen to your father baby. Live in the now not the coming future."

She looked in his eyes. "If you died on me Harry, I'm gonna bring you back just to murder you again. Do you understand that? And it wouldn't be a slow murder either. I told you when I told the Weasley's I wasn't planning a future until I knew I'd live to see it. If I give in to you that's exactly what I'm doing-planning a future."

He held her tightly "I know baby but don't you know it would also give you a reason to return? It'll give you a reason to live."

She cupped his face, "I don't want to risk losing you Harry."

He cupped her face "give me the chance baby. Just that..."

She nodded before burying her face in his chest, a small smile on her face 'I've got my man, finally.'

"What's that about?" questioned Severus.

Draco observed them before saying "he probably just asked her for permission to court. They've been dancing around each other since September." He looked back at Severus, "I suppose I ought to impose on her. She is my cousin. As I can't be seen with you, I suppose I'll go steal her..." He started walking away. Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him deep into the shadows and placed a Notice-Me-Not for added protection and kissed him, hard.

"As soon as **he** is dead, we can be together..."

"How? How can we, unless we can convince someone...?"

He nodded, already knowing and understanding. He kissed him again before taking off the Notice-Me-Not spell and sent him back to the party, heading back silently and swiftly to the staff table, the others, except Dumbledore, not noticing he was gone.

Draco had reached the duo and questioned, "may I borrow Kagome, Potter?"

He nodded and Draco swept Kagome out onto the floor. "You just saw him," stated Kagome.

"How do you know this?" questioned a slightly stunned Draco.

She stated, whispering so only he'd hear, "your lip is slightly swollen. Unless they knew you very well they wouldn't be able to tell but I know you. I'm sorry Draco...I'm sorry you can't be with him publicly. Hell I'm sorry the majority hates him."

He shushed her. "Its not your fault girly. Now no more depressing conversations; its Christmas after all."

She nodded and enjoyed her little bit of time with her cousin.

Hermione questioned "why'd you arrive with her and Draco?"

Harry responded, eyes never leaving Kagome's form. "I'm her date. As for Draco, he's her cousin. In order to be with her I have to accept him. And really he's not a bad person."

Ron questioned "And you want to persue a relationship with her? What about Ginny?"

"I don't want to persue one Ron I am in one. And Ginny, well, I've never loved her the way she wanted me to. She's a sister, that's all. Kagome's more."

Harry looked at Kagome, eyes soft before going hard, to protect her. Luckily no one was watching him, so they didn't notice the love in his eyes.

Hours later, they went to get pics, Kagome getting one with Harry, another with Draco, another with Remus, one with 'Stan' and one with Luna and Neville. She headed to her room and said goodnight to Harry, kissing his cheek before entering.

A few weeks later, their relationship was still going slow, not wanting to rush. They were in the common room talking quietly, and sitting side by side. Kagome turned towards him and asked, "can I ask you something Harry?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"How come you've never got your eyes fixed? I mean you should know you really are lucky."

"How so?"

She wrapped an arm around his waist. "You said your eyesight was terrible, most of time blurs," he nodded, "all it would have taken was an Accio Glasses and then what would you do?"

He sat there and thought about it for a while. "You have a point baby. Come on lets go talk to Neville, Luna and Draco, see what they think."

She smiled brightly at him, glad he and her cousin were getting along, and took his hand, pulling him along. Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm and let himself be dragged to the Room of Requirement, where the other three just happened to be.

"Neville, Luna, Draco, Kagome had an idea and I wanted to run it by you."

They nodded and he continued. "These," he reach up and took off his glasses, "are an easy target. My eyesight has gotten progressively worse in the times I've been here. Kagome suggested that I get them fix, that way if Volds says 'Accio Glasses' or something similar, me being without my glasses won't matter."

They sat there a while, thinking it over. Neville was the first to speak, "it makes sense."

Draco and Luna nodded, all wondering why he'd never thought of it before.

They sat quiet before Harry turned towards Kagome. "How do we go about this?"

Neville answered, "usually its done by potion. However as none of us has the qualifications or know the ingredients and the like, I don't know."

Kagome spoke, "this is where I come in."

The four look at her and she continues, her hand glowing pink for a second. "I would have to first check how much damage there is, then I can heal it."

Harry took her hand, "are you sure you can?"

She nodded once.

Draco finally spoke, "and what are the risks to you?"

She glared at him a moment before sighing, leaning back. "Depends on how bad his eyes really are." She brushed the hair from his eyes. "The worse they are the more work they need; the more work they need the more tired I am. But if he plans to survive this battle he needs this, he needs his eyes healed."

Harry shook his head. "Not at the risk of you Kags. I've been fine for five years..."

"Don't you get it Harry?! I can't..." She stood and ran from the room, tears gathering in her eyes.

Draco smacked him upside the head, "you idiot. Go after her."

He looked at the door, dumbfounded. "Why'd she go?"

"Idiot; she's in love with you. Not only that but she doesn't want you getting hurt. That's why she wants to fix your eyes. You're the one who wanted to pursue her when she never planned to plan for a future she may not have. Now go after her."

With that Harry ran from the room. Knowing where she went when upset, he headed toward the lake, only to find Hermione, Ron and Ginny attacking someone.

"What's the matter? Did lover boy break up with you?" Ginny taunted. "I'll never understand what my Harry saw in you."

He was seething in anger and was going to charge but saw Snape and thought differently. He swiftly and silently ran to the Professor and pulled on his arm.

"What is the meaning of this Potter?"

He shook his head and continued pulling on him, dragging him to the entrance and pointed.

Snape immediately saw the problem and was seething himself. "Granger! Weasley! Weaslett! Enough!"

This caught the attention of Minerva who also saw what was happening. "Why would they be attacking the poor girl?"

Snape wasn't paying attention and instead was binding the three and getting ready to take them to the Headmaster.

"Professor..." Harry trailed off, questioning Snape.

"Help her to the infirmary Potter." With that they separated, Harry and Minerva went to help Kagome while Snape took Hermione, Ron and Ginny to Dumbledore.

"What happened to them Harry? Why would they attack her? Why wouldn't she defend herself?"

"I'm afraid it might be my fault Professor. They don't like the fact that she's my girlfriend and I think she didn't defend herself was cause she's upset."

Minerva looked at him surprised, "girlfriend? Since when Mr. Potter?"

"Christmas ma'am." He bent down and scooped up Kagome, noticing her bleeding. Immediately they headed toward the infirmary, running into Neville, Luna and Draco along the way. All three gasped and quickly started firing question after question at him.

McGonagall cleared her throat and they fell silent. "First thing first let's get her doctored up then you may badger Mr. Potter."

They nodded and as they entered, Harry called, "Madam Pomphrey? Madam Pomphrey?"

She came around the corner and questioned, "what happened...now? Lay her on the bed Harry. Dear lord what happened to her?"

Before he could answer, Dumbledore came in. "Is what Snape told me, dear boy, true? Did Hermione, Ron and Ginny do this?"

He hesitated but nodded.

Draco hissed; Neville and Luna looked shocked. "Why?" He shrugged, not wanting to say again.

Draco answered, "they don't like her being Harry's girlfriend... and add to the fact that she was already upset-vulnerable-that made it easier to get to her. She was alone for a few minutes, they noticed and took advantage."

Harry bowed his head, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Draco slapped him in the back of the head. "Don't apologize to me; apologize to her." He pointed to Kagome at the _her_. "After all, you're the one who upset her when she was trying to help you."

Pomphrey waved spell after spell, healing her as best she could. After she had done all the healing she could, she said that she could leave, but she'd have to take it easy for a few days.

Harry turned toward Dumbledore, "Professor, sir, may I take her to her father?"

He nodded, "after we get the memory." He turned toward the awake Kagome. "May we have the memory?"

She nodded and pointed the wand to her head, pulling the memory out and placing it in the vial handed to her. She then handed it to Dumbledore, who immediately summoned the pensieve. He waved off Harry and he took that as his cue to gather Kagome and head toward the floo. He held her tightly, her head resting on his chest, her eyes drifting shut as she felt drained.

He reached the floo and called out the address, before stepping in with his precious cargo.

At Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Remus was in the dining hall with the Weasley's when they heard the floo flare.

They all came hurrying along, thinking it was an Order member, only to find Harry laying down an unconscious Kagome.

"What happened to her?"

He shrugged, brushing the hair from her face. "I don't know the full story, as I came toward the end. We had an argument as I'm an idiot, she ran off, I'm delayed and I stumble upon my Kagome being attacked by Hermione, Ron and Ginerva. I was this close, " index and pointer almost touching, "to hexing them but decided I didn't want more detention and what better way than to make them suffer than to be paired with their most hated Professor? I saw Snape coming around the corner so I went to get him. When he saw, he bound them and took them to Professor Dumbledore while I took her to Madam Pomphrey."

Sirius crossed his arms while Molly downright refused to believe it.

"Are you calling me a liar Mrs. Weasley? I saw them attack my girlfriend. I watched for a moment, stunned, before I spotted Snape."

Arthur said, "she's not calling you a liar Harry."

"By refusing to believe me Mr. Weasley, she is. Can't say I'd put it past her though; they are her children while I'm the imposer." He shrugged and turned his attention to Kagome. "Should I wake her Siri?"

"No Harry, let her rest. What I want to know is what you were arguing about?"

"My eyes..."

"You let her be upset enough to run about your eyes?"

Remus placed a soothing hand on Sirius's arm. "Calm down and let him explain Siri."

He nodded and Harry sighed before speaking, "she had thought of the possibility that all Volds would have to do is say 'accio glasses' and he'd have a better chance to kill me as nine times out of ten I can't see anyways. Neville explained that its usually done by potions but we can't go to Snape so she was going to examine them then heal them. Draco asked what it would do to her and she said 'depends on how bad his eyes are. The worse they are the more work they need; the more work they need the more tired I am. But if he plans to survive this battle he needs this, he needs his eyes healed.' and me being the idiot I am didn't realize that by not letting her do this meant to her that my chances of dying are higher."

Sirius smacked the back of his head. "Idiot. Anyone with eyes can tell she's in love with you. She didn't want to get involved with you while there was a war going on that neither might live through.."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I know that Siri. I've already gotten one lecture from Draco on my idiocy..."

Charlie questioned him, "why are you spending time with Malfoy?"

He shrugged, "he's Kagome's cousin. And though its been at least four months, she's already attached to him. I'm not about to stand in the way of her being with her family."

"Not now anyways," a voice from the couch drew there attention.

Harry gathered her in his arms. "You're awake!"

She returned the embrace, chuckling. "I am? Nah that's not allowed."

Immediately she was in Sirius's arms, then Remy's. "What happened?" questioned Remus gently

She shrugged, "as Harry said, he was being an idiot as we all know I didn't want to start a relationship if there was a possibility of either dying, so I went to the lake. I'm being emotional, as these negative thoughts running in my head and suddenly I'm hit with a stunning spell and a cutting hex. My attackers got closer and started taunting and mocking me. Next thing I know I hear Professor Snape calling the attackers out and binding them. Then I hear Professor McGonagall and Harry come closer. Next thing I know we're on the way to the infirmary, a blurry scene of me extracting and handing my memory to Dumbledore and I wake up here."

Harry gathered her in his arms and disregarding Sirius for the moment, places kisses on her face. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm an idiot...I'm sorry..."

She chuckled as she placed a hand over his mouth. "Shh. Its fine Harry. I'm alright, just keep me away from those three, otherwise I might hex them into oblivion."

"You don't want revenge?" questioned Remus.

Sirius studied her. "You already got your revenge." She avoided his gaze. "What did you do?"

"Nothing too serious, just a couple of slugs and bat bogey."

He burst into laughter and wrapped his arms around her "There's my girl."

Remus shook his head and smiled. "Was that in the memory?"

She nodded. "I was within my rights."

He nodded and the subject dropped. "So what were you gonna do today?"

She shrugged "talk to Harry about getting his eyes fixed. And starting if he agreed."

"Madam Pomphrey said nothing strenuous for a couple days."

She pouted and folded her arms.

Remus stepped in. "You just gave us a big scare Kagome. Lets wait until Hogsmeade to work on his eyes, this way you can get proper rest afterwards."

Her pout deepened and she curled up on the couch, laying her head on Harry's leg. She listened to the soft cadence of their voices and her eyes started drooping, falling to sleep on Harry's leg.

Harry looked down and smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "I suppose I should be getting her back to the castle."

Sirius shook his head. "Not tonight. Tonight she'll stay here and tomorrow she can return to the castle." He wrote out a quick note, telling of his decision and to tell Luna, Neville and Draco before he chunked it into the floo network. "Come on Harry, let's go settle her into a room."

Harry slid out from under her and stood, stretching a moment before he bent down and picked up Kagome, cradling her to his chest, following Sirius and placed her in a blue room with purple accents. Gently he placed her in a black covered bed and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving, following Sirius, who lead him across the hallway. "You'll be staying as well Harry in this room. We will see you in the morning."

Harry nodded, thanked him and entered.

The room was done in Gryffindor colors. The walls were red with gold trimming, the bed was red as well. He laid down and drifted off.

Meanwhile Sirius and Remus were readying for bed when Remus took Sirius in his arms and stole a kiss but he didn't respond. "Sirius? What's wrong love?"

He shook his head, and laid down. Remus followed and pulled Sirius to him. "What's wrong?" he reiterated.

Sirius sighed, "nothing...its just...I'm ready for this war to be over."

"What's the hurry baby?"

He looked at him. "Its been twenty years, over twenty actually, that we've been together Remy," he kissed him gently before continuing, "and because of this war we've not done the one thing that comes with being together..."

Remus's arms tightened as he began to understand, "we've not started a family. Is that what you mean? Are you ready to start one?"

He nodded but said, "I am but we decided we wouldn't start one until the war ended. And the one child I did have is already an adult. Not only that but you need to decide what you're going to do about your 'condition.'"

Remus leaned down and pressed a gently kiss on his lips. "Soon my love. Soon..."

The next month came and went and things were going as normal. They'd returned to the castle the day after she was attacked and lounged around in her room, Neville, Luna and Draco with them. A week after the incident and Hogsmeade had been upon them, with Kagome and Harry going to Sirius's to perform the healing, which was a bit on the painful side. Kagome had fallen asleep directly afterwards and Harry for the first time took off his glasses and saw everyone perfectly.

Now, Harry got the idea to head to the Ministry after a vision of Sirius and Arthur being attacked and took his Trio with him.

Kagome, having a bad feeling, snuck after them, using Harry's cloak.

The Order came as soon as there were signs of danger to them and Kagome noticed Sirius was close to an object with an ominous feel to it. As soon as she saw Bellatrix cast a spell at Sirius she leapt into the foray and cast Protego, while also casting a deflection spell, hitting Wormtail with it, who was knocked unconscious. As soon as the Ministry personnel arrived, the dark side disappeared, though they couldn't Wormtail, who was in Kagome's barrier.

As soon as they were gone she lowered it and demanded, "That is Peter Pettigrew. Now restore Sirius's name."

"Who are you to place demands upon us?"

"I am the ward of Sesshomaru Taisho; I am his apprentice; I am his heir; but most importantly, I am Sirius's daughter."

There eyes widened, along with the Orders. "What proof do you have of this?"

"You know his mark." They nodded and she waved her hand over her wrist, where the glamour slowly began to fade, revealing an indigo crescent moon on her wrist.

Madam Bones said, "she has the mark, and she speaks the truth. That is Peter Pettigrew; so the accusations Sirius was accused of no longer stands."

They gathered and talked, while the Order, mainly Sirius, Remus and Harry question Kagome.

Sirius questioned, "why are you here?"

She shrugged, "I got a bad feeling as soon as Harry, Granger and Weasley disappeared, so I borrowed his cloak and followed. And good thing I did or you would've fallen into that ominous gateway." She shuddered, thinking of the gateway.

"That's the Veil. The Ministry sends murderers into it. And thank you baby."

Harry questioned, "who is Sesshomaru?"

She blinked before saying, "ah. He's my teacher."

"You mean your..." He trailed off not wanting to say it with other witnesses.

She nodded. Harry leaned over and placed a kiss on her mouth, seeing a flash from the corner of her eye. Kagome also noticed the flash and summoned the camera to her, destroying the film before tossing the camera back. The reporter went complaining home and Ginny tried to forcibly pull Kagome off Harry.

Sirius cleared his throat and Harrry pulled away, with Kagome following suit, hitting Ginny as she did. "So sorry. Don't you know you're not supposed to be behind someone like that? It might lead to an accident."

Ginny clutched her nose and whined, "You did that on purpose!"

"How could I possibly have done that on purpose when I was busy kissing my man?" She looped arms with Harry and dragged him to the floo. "Let's head back to the school so we can get berated by the parent folk and be on our way."

He followed after her, questioning, "why would we be berated by the parent folk?"

She looked him in the eyes, eyes narrowing, "because that was a reckless thing to do."

She went through the floo first, followed by Harry and the others, where the adults did in fact berate them before sending them on their ways.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stuck close to Harry, Neville, Luna and Kagome, trying to get to know the latter, save for Ginny who was trying to separate Harry and Kagome.

Kagome twined her hand with Harry's and just held tight, swinging them slightly as they walked, making Ginny seething and Harry chuckle at both Ginny's anger and Kagome's jealousy. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, to which she calmed and beamed at him.

**LIME **Meanwhile, Severus and Draco just returned from the Death eaters meeting and Draco looked at Severus longingly before heading toward the door.

Severus grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to the sitting room, sitting himself, then Draco, whom he placed in his lap, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Draco moaned and gripped Severus tightly, slowly losing his control and began rocking his hips against Severus's, drawing a moan from Severus and said man pulling him in for a deeper kiss, following Draco's lead. On and on they ground into one another before they came, lips locked together to silence them. **LIME ENDS**

"I suppose I should be getting cleaned up and gone" Draco said, sighing, before pulling away from Severus.

Said man shook his head and kissed him repeatedly, lingering longer each kiss, before he too sighed and nodded, knowing it was for the best. He released Draco and pointed him in the direction to the bathroom, to which Draco went in that direction.

He sighed again before going to clean up as well.

**LEMON/SLASH/YAOI BEGINS**

Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place #12, Remus was busy pounding into his newly freed husband, thrusting hard and fast, repeatedly abusing Sirius's prostate as said man moaned and thrashed, burying his hands in Remus's hair. He reached around and grabbed Sirius's leaking cock, pumping in time to his hard thrusts. Sirius matched him pace for pace and dragged him in for a kiss, just as hard as their lovemaking. Soon, Sirius clamped down on Remus as he exploded, dragging Remus's with him. Remus collapsed on top of Sirius, not caring about the cum and held him, trying to get his breathing back.

Sirius pulled his face to him and peppered his face with kisses, gasping for air. "I love you Remus."

Said man brushed Sirius's hair from his face and replied, "I love you too Siri." He brushed a gentle kiss over Sirius's mouth before asking, "I didn't hurt you did I baby?" as he pulled out.

Sirius shook his head and gave a yawn. "No babe. I'm fine."

Remus chuckled and rolled to the side, cast a cleaning charm, and told Sirius, "rest" To which Sirius was already falling asleep. Remus stayed awake a while longer, thinking over Kagome preposition and of almost losing his Sirius, before he wrapped his arms around Sirius, squeezed him slightly, and fell asleep.

**LEMON/SLASH/YAOI ENDS**

A few days later and it was Valentine's day. Kagome and Harry were in her room, exchanging gifts.

She leaned forward and gave him a kiss before she presented him with his gift. He smiled at her and opened it, finding a necklace of a panther and wolf. She took it from him and placed it on him. "The panther is you, the wolf me. I was told last year that I was a perfect representation of what a wolf should be..." She moved in front of him and kissed him again. He pulled away and handed her her gift, which consisted of two rings. She looked at him and he said, "promise rings, baby. I'm committing myself to you and I hope you'll commit yourself to me..."

She nodded, tears gathering in her eyes.

He leaned forward and placed on ring on her finger and the other on his own. He wiped her tears away and kissed her gently, "don't cry baby. Ah baby I didn't mean to make you cry."

She shook her head and said "you're a sweetheart, beloved."

He inhaled sharply at her endearment and pulled her tightly to him. "Say it again."

She looked at him confused a second before realization dawned And she smiled up at him, "beloved."

He kissed her and after a few minutes, they left the room, hand in hand, rings glinting in the sunlight as they walked the corridors, heading to breakfast.

Remus and Sirius stood in the doorway and hugged them both, both smiling seeing the rings on their hands. Sirius carelessly threw his arms around her, bumping her into Harry, who knocked into Remus, who stopped the domino effect and threw a glare at his mate, who sheepishly rubbed his neck before they headed in and Kagome saw the décor. Kagome hung her head and said so only they could hear, "enough balls already. Sheesh; they're driving me insane."

They chuckled at her suffering and she elbowed her father and Harry, both of whom clutched their sides and headed to a table, looking for their table, which consisted of those four, the other two members of the trio, and Neville and Luna.

Kagome scowled at having to sit with the other two of the Trio but smiled at Neville and Luna's name.

"Kagome!" Was heard before she was tackled by a blond girl.

She smiled brightly. "Luna..." She looked over her shoulder and found Neville. "Hey Nev." He smiled at her and took his girlfriend back. She pouted but leaned into Neville's side, before smiling at him.

Neville questioned, "so what table are we?"

She patted the one she was standing by. "You're with us and the other two trio members."

Neville's eyes narrowed. "You gonna be alright?"

She shrugged, "so long as they leave me alone. Which is why if I'm forced to be here I'm going to be right there," she pointed to the dance floor, "whenever they're sitting at the table. Its either that or not come at all, and I doubt Harry or otousans will care for that."

He nodded, understanding who and what she meant.

She turned and started looking for Draco and waved at him when she found him...sitting at a table with Severus...both whose hands were under the table and her smiled widened before she turned back, her face going expressionless, unnerving Sirius and Remus, both of whom were used to seeing her with a smile on her face. The other members of the trio were there.

She sat, laying her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes, listening to the beat of his heart before she nuzzled her face into his neck and inhaled, trying to calm herself.

He placed his hand in the back of her head and held her there. "You okay baby?"

She shook her head but didn't speak further.

Dumbledore clapped his hand, getting the students attention and told of the ball to be held that night for Valentine's. Kagome groaned and burrowed further into Harry, who wrapped an arm around her, even as he chuckled at her.

She lifted her head marginally and said to him, "don't make me elbow you again."

He held up his hand, his ring catching the light, catching the attention of the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. They looked at one another and Hermione asked, "is that a promise ring, Harry?"

He nodded once before running his hand up and down Kagome's back, trying to sooth the tension from her. "Shhh. Its alright baby." He began rubbing her neck, trying to ease some of the tension. "Kags you should try to eat something."

She shook her head and whispered, so only him, Remus, Sirius, Luna and Neville would hear, "won't do any good to try; it would just make me sick with how stressed I feel."

She kissed his exposed skin, moving the shirt slightly, allowing the necklace to show partially to Sirius, who looked at it curiously.

Harry saw his look and pulled it out, letting Sirius and Remus see it. "Kagome got it for me."

Sirius looked at her, though she stayed burrowed in Harry's side. He questioned her, "why a wolf?"

She shrugged and mumbled into Harry's side, "had been told a year or so ago that I was the manifestation of the wolf. I represented what it was meant to mean. Don't know what that meant though Miroku did say that that would possibly be my spirit animal. And I'm sister to a wolf demon pack."

She stood and sighed, rubbing her temples, "I'm going to my dorm. I've gotten a migraine." She pressed a small kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth, not caring that people were looking at her or that one was trying to glare a hole into her head. "I'll see you later beloved."

Sirius and Remus looked at one another and smiled as Harry nodded and asked, "do you want me to walk with you?"

"Nah. I'll be alright."

Luna stood, "I'll walk her Harry. I'm not all that hungry anyways."

Harry nodded, relieved slightly.

Kagome chuckled and kissed him again before linking arms with Luna and leaving.

They made it safely to her room and she collapsed in a heap on the bed, making Luna chuckle as she moved to sit beside her. "Rest a little Kags. I'll wake you in time for the ball."

She nodded and a knock sounded. Luna opened it to reveal Draco and Severus. She opened it, allowing them entrance, looking out making sure no one else was there.

Draco questioned, "where is she?"

Luna pointed to the bedroom. "She's resting as she has a migraine."

Both men went in to see her laying with her pillow over her head. She mumbled out, "hello Draco, Professor."

Draco sat beside her. "What's wrong Kags?"

She shrugged, "I can feel him Dray...he'll be here soon. He's finally awakening..."

He immediately grasped what she meant. "Which means you'll be going home soon..."

She turned her head to look at him. "We knew the time would come Draco. We knew I'd be leaving in May anyways as I've foregone my responsibilities to be here, to meet the people of this world." She sat up, her hand immediately going to her head as she groaned in pain.

Draco placed his hand over hers. "You really do have a migraine then."

Severus gently removed Draco's hands from her head, lingering a bit before he placed his hands on her. "Draco in my pocket there's a small vial give it to me."

Draco reached in his pocket, lingering a bit, to which Severus cast him a heated glance, and placed the vial in Severus's hand.

"Drink Higurashi."

She protested, "but what about your position?"

He froze a moment, looking into her eyes. "You know of my position."

She nodded, to which she immediately regretted as it sent bolts of pain to her head.

He recovered, "drink." He held it to her mouth and she kept her eyes locked with his as she swallowed the concoction. She paled a bit at the taste but otherwise gave no indication of the taste. She breathed a sigh of relief as the pain ebbed to almost nonexistent. "How do you know of my position?" He questioned as the vial was replaced in his pocket.

Draco pouted, "no fair. She gave no reaction to the taste. Jerk."

Kagome chuckled before she thanked the man and said, "have you ever heard of a priestess before Professor?" He nodded and instead of answering directly she held her hand up, which had pink surrounding it.

He immediately connected the dots. "How? Priestesses haven't existed since the Feudal Era. Since the Guardian of the Jewel... disappeared. Are you telling me that you are her? You are the Shikon Miko?"

She nodded once and what Remus said months ago cycled in his head. '_"So are you trying to convince the dog you want a female partner or are you doing this secretly?"_

_"Neither," Remus answered the enquiry made by Snape, "I'm spending time with my bonded's daughter."_

_"What?"_

_"She's not ours. It was during our years here. I was away because of my condition and a Ravenclaw used that time to attack. She used an aphrodisiac and fell pregnant. She left the Wizarding World, not wanting Siri to know his daughter, not wanting to risk his attacking her and harming the unborn child. She died in birth and Kagome was adopted. She just learned the last of August that she was adopted and immediately she came here, where the Headmaster enrolled her."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_Remus looked at him. "She likes you. And no not in the crush way. She has very good instincts; she knows who to trust and who not. That's why she wants nothing to do with Ms Granger. Once someone betrays what little trust you have, it can take eons to restore that trust."_

_"And what did Granger do?"_

_"Got the Headmaster to use Veritaserum on Kags to tell her secrets that she was trying to protect us from; trying to keep us out of another War, one we'd have even less of a chance to survive than this one..."'_

"You were trying to protect the few people you'd knew would eventually mean something to you."

She looked at him before smiling. "I was. I always knew I'd return to this world once my quest was over, at least after I was told of it and if I survived. I would never fit in in the Muggle world again; I've known that for two years."

Harry moved to her side, having come to check on her almost immediately, having had an argument with Hermione and Ron as soon as she left.

Draco blinked shocked at Harry being here while Severus froze.

"Its alright Professor. I mean no harm. she's been trying to get me to learn some things; how to identify friend from foe one of the ways. Right now it would seem you're friend and Hermione, Ron and Ginny's foe."

Draco snorted, "of course they are. They don't like how you've left them to be around Kagome."

Severus said, "we should be going..." And he cast the Notice-Me-Not and they left, him and Draco.

Kagome turned to Harry, who moved to sit beside her, "why are you here baby? I thought you were still dining?"

He sighed, "I had another argument with Ginny, Ron and Hermione."

She laid down, laying her head on his lap, "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. To be sorry, would mean I'm not glad to have you. And I'm very glad to have you Harry. By the way, where's the otousans, Luna and Nev?"

He ran his hand through her hair with a small smile. "I'm glad you don't regret me baby. And they are in your living quarters."

She hummed, eyes closed as she leaned into him.

He chuckles before saying, "come on baby let's go visit the folks and friends."

She nodded but sighed as she stood, moving to the door, Harry following. Little flags told Kagome she was being watched, to which she looked back and saw Harry admiring her ass. She chuckled before continuing onwards, tackling Remus and Sirius as she saw them before doing the same to Luna and Neville.

Harry finally tore his gaze from her ass and gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly to him.

"Why were Snillevus and Malfoy Jr here?"

She shrugged, "cause I like them both. Draco's my cousin through you otousan and Severus is a friend, whether he knows it or not. He came and gave me something for the migraine that I had."

Remus questioned, "what caused the migraine?"

She shrugged, "a nagging feeling in the back of my head and Granger and Weasley's mouth, oh and Weaslett glaring a hole in my head."

"What was the nagging feeling?"

She shrugged again. "Inu's about to wake. I have at most three months before he awakens. After which I don't know how long it will take to finish the quest but I will return should I survive. After all I'd have a female to torture if she goes after my male." They arched a brow at her and she shrugged. "We all know Weaslett will be most pleased to see me leave. She thinks just because I'm not here means she can move onto and harass Harry. I've already had one female go after the male I was with, I'll not stand for it again."

They nodded and changed the subject as they all sat around and talked well into the evening. They left to get dress and Kagome followed suit, taking a quick shower before going to her closet and searching for the dress she wanted.

As they waited, she came down, her hair partially up with some of it still loose. She wore a green dress with gold accents around the chest area and gold heels with a pair of emeralds dangling from her ears. She walked first toward Remus and Sirius, both of whom placed a kiss on her cheek before she moved to Harry, who stood admiring her choice of evening dress. He placed a soft kiss on her mouth before they all headed to the Ball Room, where most were being all lovey dovey.

Harry pulled out the chair and let Kagome sit first, scooting her in before he sat beside her, taking her hand. Remus and Sirius beamed at them before they too sat, Neville and Luna following suit, with Neville pulling out the seat for Luna, whom wore a purple dress and heels and her pumpkin earrings, and sat himself next to her, holding her hand. Granger was waiting for Ron to assist her but he was already seated and stuffing his face. She huffed and sat.

Kagome looked at the Headmaster as he began speaking, before she disregarded it and looked at Harry.

Harry felt someone looking at him and smirked as he noticed it was Kagome. What he didn't know was the Ginny was also looking at him.

They just stared at one another for a while before Ron cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable with Harry looking at anyone like that who wasn't his sister.

They looked away from one another, a smile on their faces before they struck up a conversation with Siri and Remus, as Neville and Luna was also in their own little worlds.

They ate, had fun, danced, had pictures made before they retired, long after the ball was supposed to end.

Two days later, Kagome was in the RoR waiting for Harry, wanting to speak to him privately. The door opened and Harry came in and immediately came to her side.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I have an uneasy feeling where Dumbledore's concerned, like he's hiding something from you."

"Like what baby?" he took her hand and held it tightly.

"Like he knows why you have or had visions of Volds."

"Why would he keep something like that from me?"

"I don't know baby. But I did some research in old books. I think I know what happened but I'm not sure." He nodded, waiting for her to explain. She hesitated and said, "I don't have to explain it if you don't want me to..."

He squeezed her hand. "Please explain your theory baby..."

She took a breath and said, "alright...alright...I did some research and found a book of forbidden spells and rituals. In it there was a section on Horcruxes. A Horcrux is an object, inanimate or animate, that has had a piece of someone's soul stuck into it, usually in an attempt to make the caster immortal. To make one you have to murder someone while simultaneously separating a piece of your soul, allowing that soul shard to inhabit a new body or artifact."

He paled, "you think that's what happened to me? You think Voldemort made me into a whorecruch?"

She chuckled at his pronunciation "Horcrux. And I'm not sure baby."

"Is there a way to find out?"

She shrugged, "I could try sending some of my powers into you, see if they notice an anomaly."

He nodded, "do it."

She looked him in the eyes and seeing the serious look, did so. She moved until she was straddling him, causing him to jerk. "Sorry Harry but its easier to examine it this way."

He nodded and she took a deep breath before closing her eyes and placing her hand on his scar, slowly pushing her powers into it, checking for an anomaly.

An hour passed in silence. Her eyes remained closed but she was quickly paling. Her breathing was picking up, and he was about to tell her to quit when her hand moved away and she buried her face in his neck.

He placed his hand on her back and rubbed back and forth, trying to calm her breathing and her. Half an hour passed before she was calm and he just continued rubbing her back. "Well baby? What's the verdict?"

She ignored the question and instead nibbled on his neck. He gently placed her on the couch and moved away. "It was true wasn't it? Your theory."

She sighed but nodded and he moved to the door. She stood quickly and tackled him, turned him over and pinned him to the ground. "Shh. Hush baby. You're not him. You're Harry not Tom or Voldemort. Just Harry. My Harry. My beautiful, sweet Harry." She peppered his face with kisses before she finally kissed him, hard on the lips, getting him to finally relax in her grip. "Don't do anything recklessly baby. We'll find a way to be rid of his fragment, until then don't do anything reckless please baby, please."

He tugged his arms, and when she released them, he wrapped them tightly around her. "I won't do anything baby. I won't be reckless, not when it would mean losing you. Do you have any idea of what the other objects may be and how many?"

She sat thinking a moment. "I think it has a maximum number of seven. And I think the objects would be items that are of value or meaning to him. The Founders items perhaps would be four, wait he couldn't us the sword so there's three. The diadem, the locket, and the Cup. Do you know of anything else that might mean something to him? Personal items perhaps?"

He thought for a moment. "His diary." She looked at him a moment and he elaborated. "During second year I was accused of being Slytherin's heir as," he hissed something before continuing, "toward the end of the year, I found the Chamber of Secrets; Salazar's hiding place. He had a basilisk whom were petrifying the students as is was traveling through the pipelines and the students saw it through other things, reflections, camera lens, those things. There were messages left on the walls written in blood. I found a diary and was curious, so when I got to my room I wrote and after a short time, the writing disappeared and a new thing was written. Anyways, I was transported to a vision of the past where Hagrid, the Groundskeeper, was framed into being thought of as the Heir. He was sent away and I returned to the present and stumbled upon the Chamber's entrance in the girls lavatory on the second floor, known as Moaning Myrtles. Anyway toward the end I found out Ginny was the one who set the basilisk loose and I summoned the Gryffindor sword and destroyed the diary while a memory of Tom Riddle was there."

She nodded, "so that's one defeated. I noticed the Headmasters hand was blackened and the ring damaged, so mayhaps that was another. His family ring."

He nodded, "so that's two down. Five to go. So you think the diadem is one, the locket and cup of the Founders, so that's three. I'm another so that's four. So what's the last one?"

She sat, thinking a moment. "A pet maybe? His executioner? One he uses on the those who betray and disobey?"

"Maybe..." he pulled her down and kissed her. His hands went to the small of her back, holding her close to him. He kissed her repeatedly before pulling away and standing, taking Kagome with him. "Come on. Your father wants us to visit, with Luna and Neville. Draco can't be seen leaving with us."

She nodded and they headed to Dumbledore's office, where Sirius and Remus were waiting for them.

Both men's nostrils flared and their eyes narrowed. Sirius took Kagome and lead her out, only after they gave their others a kiss and once out of range, questioned, "did you use protection?"

She blushed and said, "we didn't do anything otousan! We were just kissing and talking. We've only been together two months. I'm not doing that unless I know we'll be together longer."

He chuckled but nodded, "what were you talking about?"

"Just this and that." she mouthed to him, 'I'll tell you later.'

He nodded and took her in his arms and apparated them to his home.

Meanwhile, Luna, Neville, Harry and Remus took the floo and arrived in Grimmauld Place.

"What happened between you and Kags?" questioned Remus.

He blushed "um...can we wait for Siri and Kags? I don't want to explain twice."

Remus nodded and a few moments later Kagome and Sirius appeared. They immediately noticed that she was blushing and all turned to look at Harry, who looked curious.

She shook her head and took his hand, cocking her head to the side as she listened.

Sirius said, "we're the only ones here Kagome."

She breathed a sigh and waved her hands, once again blocking the floo and door and silencing the house.

All of them had serious faces, knowing she only does that when she has important information. Sirius waved them to the couch and Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated, finding no other present and looked at Sirius, Remus, Neville and Luna.

"Alright. We all know Harry still participates in Quidditch and practice. I don't usually stay for practice so I went to the library and did some research. What I happened to be researching had to do with Harry's connection to Volds. I found a book on restricted and forbidden spells and rituals. Now I wasn't interested in them but my instincts told me I need to look through the book, so I did and I came across a section on Horcruxes. A horcrux is an animate or inanimate object with a shard of someone's soul, usually used so the caster can gain immortality. In order to make one you, you have to murder someone while simultaneously separating your soul. I told Harry that I believed that Dumbledore was hiding something from him, the reason as to why he was getting or received visions from Volds. Then I explained what I just told you and told him that that was what I thought to have happened to him and for the next hour I examined his scar."

Remus asked as she went silent, "and the results?"

She nodded. "He does in fact have a shard of Tom's soul. When I confirmed it, Harry tried to leave the room. We were in the Room of Requirement by the way. He was upset..."

Harry squeezed her hand and took over. "I was going to confront Dumbledore but Kagome, the rat, tackled and calmed me, hitting the nail on the head with my worries. So then we spent the next half hour or so trying to find out what he could've used as a Horcrux."

"And what did you deduce?" questioned Remus, whom was gripping Sirius's hand tightly, just as he was Remus's.

"Kagome deduced that it would be of value or meaning to him. So three of the Founders item; the Diadem, Cup and Locket. Myself, though I'm accidental. The diary from second year, which I've destroyed. The ring which has blackened Professor Dumbledore's hand. And the last we aren't certain of but Kagome thinks a pet, maybe one he uses for traitors and the likes. Those are what we've deduced them to be. Though Headmaster may know more."

"Why would he hide it from Harry though? What purpose would it serve?" questioned Neville.

Kagome answered with a sudden clarity into Dumbledore's mind. "He planned to let Harry sacrifice himself, for his 'greater good' bull crap."

Remus exchanged looks with Sirius. "That does sound like something he would do. Or say."

"So what do we do?" asked Neville.

Kagome answered, "Its obvious isn't it? We find the Horcruxes and destroy them, find a way to destroy the one in Harry and find a way to destroy Voldemort himself. Those are the priorities. Those are the goals." They all looked at her, shocked. "What?" she questioned.

Harry pressed a gentle kiss on her mouth. "You just came up with a pretty good plan baby."

She shrugged before leaning into his side. They spent the rest of their visit speaking of more pleasant things, after they talked of interrogating Dumbledore.

Harry suggested using Veritaserum but Kagome said that he may be able to lie or half-truth around it as he's an Occulmen. So Luna suggested letting him relax a whole lot, perhaps letting his tongue loosen that way. That was all they could think of so they went with it the following week. All three couples were in the Headmasters office, feeding him potion after potion of the calming draught using his own lemon drops with drops of something else, something Kagome made to take home, a variant of the Veritaserum. Remus, Sirius and Harry took the lead in the interrogation; _what are horcruxes? Is Harry one? Did you know this or guess it? Do you know what the others are or may be? When were you going to tell Harry? Were you gonna sacrifice him for the 'greater good'_? And the questions went onward with Dumbledore answering each one. '_A horcrux is an animate or inanimate object that hosts a piece of someone else's soul in order to gain immortality; yes; yes I knew; Ravenclaw's Diadem, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's cup, the Gaunt ring, which I've destroyed, Riddle's diary, which Harry destroyed second year, Harry himself, and Nagini, Tom's pet snake; his seventh year; yes, in order to be rid of Tom permanently, all fragments of Tom must be destroyed, in order to do that Harry has to die.'_

Kagome held tightly to Harry, and bound Remus, Sirius, Neville and Luna.

Sirius asked, "how can you be so calm? He's trying to get Harry killed."

"You all trusted him, that's why this hurts you so bad, I haven't trusted him since he helped Granger, however I do want to mutilate him. However, I know something that would anger him more. Stay still beloved. Don't make me stick you too."

She tapped her wand twice and when Shacklebolt, Tonks and Bones arrived, Kagome pointed to the wall opposite them, to Dumbledore's right. They looked at the wall confused until the heard a gasp and looked back to the young ones, only to see Kagome's eyes glowing pink. She pointed back to the wall and all nine looked, watching as everything of the last few minutes replayed.

After the scenes were over, all three looked horrified and questioned, "did that really happen?"

All six nodded and Kagome asked, "can you keep the info about the Horcruxes secret for now? I'm afraid you might have members of the Deatheaters in your ranks and we don't want the information getting back to the Dark Lord; he'll try to find them and hide them."

They looked at one another but Bones said, "we have to tell our superior."

She shook her head, "don't you get it? If your superior is in league with Voldemort, than everyone who knows of the Horcruxes are dead. He'd have them killed so no one can try to kill him..."

Shacklebolt said, "we have no choice. We have to tell them to explain why we've detained an influential man."

She snarled but Harry rubbed her back, trying to calm her. She took a deep breath and said, "go to the very top."

Tonks questioned, "you don't mean.."

She nodded, "go to Sesshomaru. Have him decide what to do with Dumbledore and who to place in charge."

They looked at one another, nodded and grabbed Dumbledore.

"We should get going. I have someone I need to talk to. Excuse me."

"Wait!" Sirius said and pulled her into a hug, and whispered in her ear so only Remus could hear. "Grimmauld Place # 12."

She looked at him confused before realization dawned. She nodded, kissed his cheek, kissed Remus's and Harry's, and ruffled Luna's and Neville's hair before casting Notice-Me-Not and heading to the dungeons, to Severus's room.

Once outside the door she knocked, and not noticing anyone but sensing someone, he let them in.

She entered, noticing Draco was already there.

"Who was it Sev?"

He shrugged, "whomever it was is in here. My question is who is it and what do they want?"

She took the Notice-Me-Not off and they both gasped. "Professor, Draco. Professor I have a question for you. Is Dumbledore dying because of that blackened hand?"

He looked at her astounded. "How..?"

She shrugged, "I'm observant when I want to be. It happens when you're trying to stay alive. Besides that, he smells of death, or well close to it."

He raised a brow at that but nodded. "Yes, its killing him. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and leaned against the wall. "The Headmaster has just been detained by the Aurors."

Draco sat up and questioned, "on what grounds?"

Her fist clenched and she answered, "he was going to sacrifice Harry." Subtly she cast silencing wards. "On the night he attacked Harry, he made him into a Horcrux. And Dumbledore planned to let them face off and kill each other."

A paler Severus asked "how do you know this?"

"Which part? That he's a Horxrux or that Dumbledore planned to let them kill each other, planned to make them kill each other?"

"What's a Horcrux, Sev, Kags?"

Severus said to Draco, "I'll explain in a minute Draco." He turned his attention to Kagome "both. How do you know both?"

She sighed, "every time Harry had quidditch practice I went to do research, trying to find the answer as to why Harry had visions of the Dark Lord. I had stumbled across a book of forbidden spells and rituals. There I found a section on Horcruxes and my instincts, something I'm not about to doubt as its kept me alive, told me this was the answer. I found all I could on the Horcruxes and then began to ponder what they could be. I told Harry of my findings last week and we pondered what they could be, a total of seven. When I stipulated that Dumbledore might know what they are, we devised a plan to question Dumbledore. We figured we'd get him as relaxed as possible and question him then. We did that just a little while ago with a variation of the Veritaserum added into the mix. He confirmed our suspicions of what they are and confirmed that he was going to use Harry to destroy **him** for the Greater Good. I then called the Aurors and replayed the memories before coming to ask you."

Severus nodded and Draco questioned, "what's a Horcrux? What purpose do they serve? What items did you deduce?"

Severus sighed and answered, "a Horcrux is an object or item used to house a fragment of someone's soul. The purpose of making a Horcrux is to gain immortality, however making even one Horcrux can damage a psyche, making the caster insane. If the casters body was destroyed then they will be in a corporeal form until they find a way to return. Last year, the Dark Lord found a way to return to his body, using bones of his father, the hand of his servant, in this case Pettigrew, and the blood of his enemy. What items did you decide and Dumbledore confirm?"

She took a breath and Draco and Severus said that they wouldn't tell the Dark Lord as they just want to be free.

"Ravenclaw's diadem, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Gaunt ring, which Dumbledore has, Riddle's diary, which Harry destroyed second year, Harry, and Dumbledore said Nagini, his pet snake."

They paled, "seven? He's made seven?"

Kagome nodded, "Only two have been destroyed, the Gaunt Ring and Riddle's Diary. Nagini and Harry should be the last ones we destroy, so that leaves the locket, diadem, and cup. I should probably head to the others and start forming a plan of action. I only have two months before I leave."

She hugged Draco and Severus, who was startled, and recast the Notice-Me-Not before heading to a fireplace and going to Grimmauld Place.

Once there she blocked the entrances and exits and they started formulating a plan.

"Alright we want this done quickly but not so quick that everyone's injured. That means training. We also should wait for Kagome's return to us for added protection," said Harry.

"Agreed." All of them snapped their head toward the one who spoke only to see Kagome. "We should wait for my return, which means I'll have to hurry to finish my quest. Its almost over anyways. I'll get back as quickly as I can."

They nodded and spoke of more pleasant matters.

Two months flew by with the couples spending as much time with one another as possible alone and with the other couples. Kagome spent some time with Draco and Severus in the privacy of his chambers or the RoR or her room. Sesshomaru had placed Severus in charge as Headmaster.

Now the end of the year was upon them and Kagome was getting on the train to head back to Japan, back to the Feudal Era before Inuyasha came for her. She hugged Harry tight and said softly, "I'll return as soon as I can beloved. As soon as I can."

He hugged her just as tightly, and whispered just as silently, "I'll be waiting for you sweetheart. Come back soon."

She nodded and placed a kiss on his lips before saying her goodbyes to the others. She whispered to Remus and Sirius, "don't let him go back to the Muggles otousans."

"We won't little one. Off with you before you're left."

She boarded and they were off.

Harry went to stay with Sirius and Remus, with his room silenced so as not to hear them making love; Luna went to spend time with her father, while Neville went to assist his grandmother.

Severus and Draco went to stayed in Snape manor, with permission from Draco's mother, where they had heavy make out sessions.

All seven wrote to Kagome but didn't very much expect a reply so they just filled her in on the going ons, minus the personal bits.

The summer passed quickly, with frequent visits to the Burrow and the annoyance of Ginny trying to hang on Harry, who always quickly shook her off before staring into space, twisting his ring in his fingers. "Come back soon baby," he was heard frequently saying, always the same, always with his heart.

The school year started back up and still no sign of Kagome. Ginny was smug, thinking she had run her off until, one month into the new year when the door was flung open into the Great Hall and in came a figure, who had a bandage over her left eye, right to them, and a black cloak. She headed straight to Harry and plopped in his lap, kissing him.

"Whore!" Ginny exclaimed, "get off of my man!"

"Again Weaslett, how am I a whore when I'm kissing **my **man?" At the familiar voice, Harry tightened his arms around her. "Are you alright? How bad are you hurt?"

Five other sets of arms hugged her and all asked the same questions, "how bad are you hurt? What happened? What took so long?"

Kagome chuckled and Severus saved her, telling them all five to reconvene in the Headmaster office. He left Minerva in charge and had the Head Boy and Prefects also keeping watch. Hermione, Ron and Ginny thought to follow her, but Severus heard their thoughts and had stuck them to the chairs.

They all headed to the Headmaster office and once there, Severus silenced and blocked the room before gesturing for her to explain.

She swallowed and took Harry's hand. "It took us a while to find Naraku."

Sirius said, "explain from the beginning Kags."

She nodded, "alright. I went back to the past and Inu was still unconscious. Sango however had immediately spotted my ring and while shocked was also happy for me. Shippo was just glad to see me again. Sesshomaru was ready to begin training again, which we did, which is what Inu awoke to, the sound of our battle. He thought Sesshomaru was trying to kill me and tried to pick a fight but stopped when I made him plummet. Anyways from there we went to look for Naraku. Inu being dense didn't notice my ring, which is a good thing at that time as he believed I was Still pining for him. Anyways, he tried to get me to piggyback so we'd go faster but I wouldn't hear of it and just rode Kilala while Miroku ran with Inu. So it took us until five days ago to find him. When we did the battle immediately began and ended three days after it began. I had the jewel and it was then that Inu noticed the ring. He immediately began hounding me as to who gave it me and what relationship I had to them. I never did answer so he swung and his claw caught my eye. He tried to force himself onto me but when I didn't respond he clawed my back. Sesshomaru caught the scent of my blood and killed Inu after making sure I wasn't violated." She took a breath as the men shook. "Shhh I'm alright. He didnt do anything but force his tongue down my throat. That's all. I was unconscious until late last night and decided I would immediately come back here so I found the letters and called the night bus, heading to Diagon Alley, where I spent a night before we get to now."

They calmed slightly knowing she wasn't raped and Luna flung her arms around Kagome saying, "I've missed you Kags!"

Kagome chuckled and returned the hug. "Missed you too Loon. And you as well Nev." She threw her arm over Neville's shoulder, giving him a half hug. "Ah screw it, missed you all." She threw her arms around Sirius and Remus before doing the same to Severus and Draco, the former just patting her back awkwardly. She pulled away and approached Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "Missed you too beloved."

He carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Missed you too Kags. Gods how I missed you. I think I started driving Sirius and Remus crazy with how much I missed you."

Both mentioned men chuckled but nodded when Kagome looked at them for confirmation.

She chuckled but said, "that's alright sweetheart I was driving Miroku and Sango crazy when Bakayasha wasn't there."

Harry questioned. Holding her tightly, "and Shippo?"

She shrugged, "he was happy I was moving on. Though he might be seen soon, so as to have a chat with you." She shrugged before continuing, "he's overprotective of his 'mama'."

Remus asked "you're his mother?"

She shrugged, "he adopted me and I adopted him."

Harry brought her attention back to him as he traced the edges of the bandages. "How bad?"

She shrugged and sighed. "It won't be perfect vision like before but I'll still be able to see. It'll be three or four days before it heals though. As for the back, luckily he didn't damage my spine so I can still walk, albeit painfully, but at least I can still move. It'll take a little longer to see so six to seven days. Until then y'all will have to protect me from the Weasley duo and Granger. Now onto another important matter," she turned her head to look at Severus as she cancelled the silencing and blocking spells. "I would like to continue my studies, Headmaster."

"Of course. I'll have Malfoy catch you up on what's been taught thus far. Now vanish." They all turned toward the door and Severus said, "oh and welcome back Ms. Higurashi."

She smiled at him over her shoulder and allowed Harry to lead her to her room, with Luna and Neville following. Draco went to get his notes, glad it was a Hogsmeade weekend. He got his notes and headed to her room, knocking when he arrived, to find Kagome and Luna missing.

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom with Luna. She went to change her bandages."

He nodded and a few minutes later they came back out, tears in Luna's eyes, immediately went to Neville and burrowed in his side, letting the few tears escape. "Lun?" he questioned. She shook her head and just held him, allowing her lessons to begin.

Halloween came around and she said her eye and back were healed, though there were some scars, and her companions threw her a celebration, as she was eighteen.

Draco asked Harry, "you mind that she's two years older?"

Everyone stopped to listen.

He shook his head and answered, "age is just a number Malfoy. It's what lays here," he taps his chest, "that matters. She's my Kagome. Everything else means nothing.; this war, the deaths, just so long as I've got her. She's my new motivation, which is odd considering it used to be the Weasleys. And to some extent it does extend to them too, just as it does the people here. But mostly its her."

She gave him a kiss, startling him, to which she chuckled before kissing him again and returning to her conversation with Remus.

As the evening wore on, it came to be time for gifts. Draco went first, which turned out to be a dragon charm, to which Remus helped add on the bracelet; Neville gave her rare plants, Luna gave her a talking mirror, Remus and Sirius gave her a pet wolf, who immediately cuddled on her lap, Harry gave her a jewelry set, all blue-gray in color, to go with her eyes. And lastly, Severus gave her two charms, a snake and rose, as well multiple vials of potions. When they looked at him questioningly, he elaborated. "The snake is from me, whereas the rose is from Narcissa. She is most anxious to meet you by the way. The potions, I figured to be prepared for your plan of action and created a batch of Anti venom for Nagini. The Dark Lord isn't aware that I always carry a vial with me and I've made Draco and Narcissa do the same."

She hugged him, wincing a bit as it stretched the scaring. "Thank you Professor."

He nodded and they all headed back to the school, Kagome having to take Tsukiko with her, as she couldn't be left alone.

More months passed, with them enjoying a good Christmas and it was January, it was time to start finding and destroy the Horcruxes.

Kagome had a hunch about the locket and took her lead to a cave, with Harry there to assist. Together, they destroyed the locket, Kagome cringing into Harry's chest as it wailed.

"One down," he said, "four more to go."

She kissed him and held him tightly. "I'm not letting you be destroyed baby. We'll get rid of it without you having to be sacrificed."

"How baby? How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know. I'll research some more."

They headed back to the castle to which they gave a subtle nod, letting them know it was successful. Kagome immediately headed to the library where she spent the majority of her time, making her boyfriend, father, father-in-law, cousin and friends head their to spend time with her. When Remus learned what she was doing, he immediately began helping.

Together, in March, the two found an ancient potion and ritual that they'd need to rid him of the fragment. Under the Notice-Me-Not charm, she headed to the Headmaster's private chamber, upon which she knocked. When he opened the door and allowed her in, she cancelled the charm and said, "I think I've found it Professor..."

"Who is it Severus?" asked Draco, who looked ravished. He blushed deeply at his cousin catching them but didn't try to defend himself.

She arched a brow and said, "I didn't mean to be interrupting. I'll come back at another time."

Draco grabbed her wrist as Severus said, "you might as well talk. You're already here. You said something about finding it?"

"Finding what?" questioned Draco.

She took out the books and said, "Remus and I have been searching for a way to rid Harry of the Dark Lords soul since January." She turned to a page in the books and passed one to Severus, "this is a two step process, the first is a potion, which is listed in the book Professor Snape has. The second step, " she turned to another page in the second book, "the second step is a ritual, which is described in this book."

Severus waved a hand, holding it out for the second book and looked them over. Both teens were silent as they awaited Severus's verdict. He snapped the book containing the ritual shut and said, "I'll start preparing the potion. You and Harry get to memorizing the ritual. If he forgets it, you immediately step in. We'll do this after Nagini's dead. He plans to raid tomorrow night, which gives us enough time to brew it."

She nodded and disregarding formalities, threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek, to which he flushed. "Thank you." she hugged Draco quickly and headed out after recasting her spell and headed straight to Grimmauld Place, where they were waiting. She beamed at them and casted her spells before repeating what Severus told her. Harry scooped her into his arms and kissed her, whispering so only she'd hear, "thank you baby. Thank you."

Remus cleared his throat, getting their attention and spoke. "Kagome, we've thought of your preposition and we've decided we'll go with option number three. We were hoping you'd do it after the war." He looked at Sirius, eyes soft, "we're ready to start our own family."

She squeed and tackled them both, knocking them to the floor, while Harry filled in a confused Neville and Luna, explaining what she would do. "Of course, of course I'll do it for you otousan." They kissed her forehead and she went to Harry, wrapping her arms around him and beamed up at him.

A week later and the final battle was upon them. The day after Remus admitted they were ready for a family, Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade as Severus said he planned. While Harry distracted Voldemort, Neville tracked Nagini with Luna by his side. As soon as he killed Nagini, Voldemort screamed his rage before they retreated, only to wait a week to attack again. During the wait, Harry took the potion and the ritual commenced. He fell unconscious afterwards, as a result of having it in him for sixteen years. She stayed by his side until he woke and gave him a quick kiss before going to shower.

Now, her wand was out by her side and she was casting spell after spell assisting her man with her friends and family by her side.

A quick glance at Harry lead her to seeing a beam of green light heading straight towards him. A quick Protego from him and her priestess barrier later and Voldemort was dead, his body writhing on the ground before it turned to ash. A quick spell and the Deatheaters were bound and the Aurors summoned. They immediatedly tried to capture Draco, Severus, and Narcissa but Kagome, Neville, Harry, Luna, and Minerva all vouched that they were on their side. They needed more proof then just words, so all of them gave the Aurors memories, which they handed over to the tall male in pristine clothing, who examined them before saying, "Mrs Malfoy-house arrest for six months. You agreed to his ways until it threatened your son, thus ending your allegiance to the Dark Lord. Mr Malfoy and Mr Snape-probation for six months as well. You joined to protect your family or friend."

He turned toward the teens and a small smile appeared on his face. "Kagome..."

Kagome approached her Harry but found a spear going threw her chest. Her head fell forward before she took a deep breath and broke the spear from her chest, smacked the handle from Weasletts hand and knocked her unconscious before continuing on her trek to Harry, who immediately took her into his arms and checked her over. She kissed him a moment before turning to the Head Auror. "Sesshomaru..."

"You are well?"

She shrugged "a bit sore but not too much. The wretch did stab me in the heart after all." Sirius took her from Harry and looked her over. She chuckled before saying, "shh. I'm okay otousan. She cannot kill that which is truly immortal."

He held her tightly, Remus following suit. "When were you going to tell us? Mooney was about to rip her to pieces."

"After the war, just not this way. We couldn't have word getting back to Voldemort. He would've tried to find a way."

Sesshomaru inhaled, "werewolf. Is this the one you told me of Kagome. The one you're going to turn wolf demon?" She nodded and he turned his attention to the one she addressed as otousan, "and you are his mate." Sirius nodded, curious as to what he was getting to. Sesshomaru then turned his attention to Harry, "so those two are settled. Both to be demons, that's how she'll keep them. You are her chosen." he stated to Harry, who nodded. He turned to Luna, Neville, Narcissa, Draco and Severus, "she hasn't spoken to you five."

Neville questioned, "what do you mean sir?"

He chuckled but answered, "you are Neville, Luna, Draco, Severus, and Narcissa are you not?" At their nods he continued. "Though she doesn't know the latter very well, the four before she has known for a year. She came to me and talked to me about a ceremony to make demons or immortal. Of course I had her explain why. She had one and his mate scheduled to become demons and six others she had to talk to. Though I thought she would have as soon as she returned."

She shrugged when he looked at her. "I would have but we had a war going on. They were more focused on that then listening to me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go prepare for a ritual. Oh and you might want to get her," points toward Ginny, "a mind healer."

The Weasleys looked at her and she said, "normally I'd help but she's been giving me grief for a year, all because I'm with her money ticket and yes that's all he is to her."

"And your not?" hissed Hermione.

Kagome looked at Harry a soft smile on her face. "He's my beloved. I have no need of his money, I'll sign the papers should I need to, as I have my own."

Remus said, "Kagome let's postpone the ceremony a few days so we can rest."

She nodded and looped arms with Sesshomaru. "Mayhap you can help me sensei." He arched an inquiring brow before she continued, "when I first arrived here I went to Gringotts to confirm my parentage and discovered I was the MacNera heir. I was wondering perhaps if their were any others?"

"You mean family? Of course there is. But how are you MacNera heir?"

"My mother was Danielle MacNera. The Higurashi's adopted me when Mother had given birth to me and taken us to the hospital. Mother died right after they agreed to adopt me."

"And your father did nothing?"

"He didn't know I existed. Mother used an aphrodisiac on Siri when Remus wasn't around due to his condition and fell pregnant. She ran away to Japan where she birthed me on my shrine steps."

He chuckled but said, "well there is a grandfather and grandmother, who are waiting for the heir. They believe their granddaughter, whom would be your mother will return. I'll set up a meeting with them in a couple of days."

She nodded and headed back to Harry who took her in his arms and held her close. He nuzzled his face into her neck.

She chuckled but didn't move.

Sesshomaru looked on with a soft look, glad to see she's finally happy and not pretending to be.

Kagome caught his look and smiled. "Neh, Sensei did you ever take a mate?"

He chuckled. "I did. She's on her way now."

"And what of..?"

He eyes softened, "Rin is mated to Kouga. They are also on the way. As well as their children."

She bounced on her feet as she saw a feather in the sky and a tornado on the ground. "You and..." He nodded and as soon as the feather landed, she tackled the riders. "Kagura!"

Said woman chuckled and hugged her back. "Hello again Kagome. I see your as odd as usual."

Kagome pouted, "I'm not odd."

Kagura traced the scar on her eye. "Bastard. I'm glad he's dead."

Kagome chuckled, "yep and being tortured by his father and Naraku." She then tackled two teens "Kanna, Hakudoshi" both of whom patted her back as the tornado came closer.

This time she was tackled as the tornado dissipated. "Kagome!"

She chuckled, "Rin..." She held the little girl, who was now older than she. "Rin. How are you?"

The girl lifted her head "I'm well. Guess what? I'm expecting.."

Kagome chuckled at her excited chatter, "well that's not unexpected sweetheart. He is a pack animal." She stood and took Rin with her. She looked her over. "You look good little one."

She looked at Sesshomaru, "where's my Shippo?"

He chuckled again, "probably looking for his mate. Ah speak of the devil."

A red blur passed by and gathered Kanna in his arms. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and the person looked at him, to which he tilted his head. He looked in the direction and his breath caught. He released Kanna and headed to Kagome, to which she did the same. He threw his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. "Kaa-san."

Tears gathered in her eyes, "Shippo. My little Shippo's not so little anymore."

He swung her around. "Ah don't cry kaasan please don't cry."

She wiped the tears and looked him in the eyes, "you and Kanna?" He beamed and nodded to which she gestured for Kanna to join them. He let go of her and took Kanna in his arms, his arm wrapping around her, his hand resting on her stomach. Kagome arched an inquiring brow to which she got a nod and she hugged them both whispering a soft, 'congrats.'

She turned to Hakudoshi, who just pointed upwards to a figure in the sky. Her eyes widened as she recognized the figure, who tackled her as her wings folded. "Shiori.."

"Kagome..."

Kagome relaxed and held Shiori tightly.

After a few minutes, Hakudoshi came to help Shiori while Harry came to help Kagome. She relaxed in Harry's arms and smiled.

Harry asked, "you alright baby?"

She looked at him "yea beloved. Its odd but I feel at home now." He looked at her questioningly to which she answered, "my wizard family and my demon family are all getting along. I finally feel at home."

He held her tightly and she introduced all of them to one another. They chatted for long hours, ignoring everyone else before they retired.

Two days later and Kagome guided Remus through the ceremony.

Another two days and Kagome met the MacNera's, her great grandparents. They were saddened to know they're granddaughter did something so morally wrong but was pleased to know they had a great granddaughter, whom Vincent recognized from the newspaper.

"You're the one who was with Harry Potter," he had stated.

"Yes sir. We've been courting for the last year in a half. Come Christmas it'll be two years."

He nodded and patted her hand. "Bring him to see us when next you come."

She nodded and went to Grimmauld Place, where she found her father and courter waiting for Remus to awaken. She moved closer and checked him over. "He'll awaken in an hour. For now I'll go make us some food."

"You want any help?" questioned Harry, to which she shook her head.

"No, keep father company." She gave him a quick and gentle kiss before heading into the kitchen to which Sirius yelled, "help yourself with anything you may need."

An hour later and food was done and Remus was awakening. All three adults were by his side, waiting. He stirred and opened his eyes, to which be saw three concerned faces.

"Siri?" The man in question nodded before Kagome said, "help him sit up Otousan so we can give him some water." Said man helped him up and she slowly drizzled the water down his throat.

"There we go Otousan. I made some lunch if you're hungry. Papa try to slowly guide him into a standing position. Remus take it easy and don't force yourself. You've been asleep for the last two days and we're being cautious." He nodded and she continued, "papa you might ought to take him to the bathroom first, let him refresh and do his business."

They nodded and he guided them toward the bathroom.

Afterwards he lead them to the kitchen where a feast resided. "This looks good baby girl."

She smiled at him. "Thank you papa. Remus when you feel you can walk and feed yourself let us know. We tried to keep your muscles stretched so you'd get feeling back to them quickly."

"Thank you. I can feel them awakening."

They dug in. "This is great," all three men said to which she chuckled.

Remus asked, "so what's been happening since the ritual?"

Kagome spoke. "Well Hogwarts is closed for rebuild. We'll take our tests before we return to see if we passed or if we have to redo. Severus is still Headmaster and Narcissa will take over potions. You and Sirius will be DADA and Care of the Magical Creatures, if you want the position. Narcissa has also finally learned of Draco and Severus's relationship."

"What relationship?" questioned Harry, causing her to chuckle while Sirius and Remus also wanted to know.

"The one where they are slowly progressing to lovers. He was the one Draco was wanting to be with Harry..."

"You mean..?" referring to the incident Christmas their fifth year.

She nodded. "Yes. The one I said he couldn't be seen with as it was too dangerous. He's been in love with Severus for two years before I arrived." She shrugged before getting back on target. "Sheesh y'all need to stop letting me ramble. Anyways she's learned of their relationship. Weaslett finally got taken to a mental healer where they find her damaged beyond their imaginings. She was obsessive of Harry, that's why she stabbed me, her mothers influence as she always planned to try to get the two together but I ruined that. The other Weasleys disowned Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly, especially after Molly attacked me..."

"Wait a minute when did Molly attack you?" all three men asked.

She flushed but said, "two days ago."

Sirius connected the dots, "right after you helped merge Remus and Mooney. Harry and I were concerned with Remus as he'd fallen unconscious during the spell..." she nodded once and her father and lover took her in their arms. "How badly did she hurt you?"

She lifted her shirt and they saw a new scar going through her ribcage. The parents growled and Harry hissed.

Kagome looked at him. "Seems to me you can still hiss.."

He jerked "what?"

"Just a second ago were you speaking?" He nodded and she continued, "whatever you said was hissed. Seems your still a Parselmouth. I wonder..."

Remus touched another scar just below her breast. "Is this what I think it is?"

Harry and Sirius noticed and Harry paled before he lifted his shirt, revealing a lightning shaped scar.

She traced it. "We match."

"How? You weren't near when he casted it."

"No but I was protecting you." She lowered her shirt.

Remus asked, "how Kags?"

She shrugged as she traced his scar. "Because he was under my barrier. That's probably why we both have the scar. Protego kept the Killing Curse from killing him and my barrier kept it from knocking him unconscious for days whereas when my barrier returned to me, it gave me the damage done to it."

Harry placed his hand over hers and stilled it.

She looked at him and smirked before wiping the smirk off and turning back to Remus. "Anyways, Mr. Weasley divorced Molly and has been seen spending time with Narcissa, to the horror of his children."

"Why is it a horror to his children?" questioned Harry.

She lightly tapped him on the head and said "use that brain of yours beloved. The Malfoy's and Weasley's have been rivals for years and though Narcissa isn't a Malfoy by blood, her son is and she was by marriage. If she ended up with Mr Weasley they'd be expected to be cordial to Draco, whom they are rivaled with."

Realization dawned on his face and he chuckled. "Could you see Molly's, Ginny's, Ron's and Hermione's face if they learned Mr Weasley married a Malfoy?"

They all chuckled before Kagome continued her summaries. "The Wolf Demons, aka Kouga and pack, are anxiously awaiting the arrival of there new brethren, in this case you. Sesshomaru is housing the others in his huge mansion while the wizards think over what they want to do seeing as Sesshomaru already filled their heads with the ideas. I just came back from a meeting with my great grandparents from my mothers side. They want me to take Harry to meet them the next time I visit."

"How'd that go?" asked Sirius while Harry asked, "why?"

"It went pretty good. They were disappointed in the way I was conceived but happy I was here. And for why, they saw in the news a few days ago that I was with Harry. When I told them we were courting, they told me to bring him along when I visited again. Probably to give him 'the talk' seeing as how mother's not here to warn him."

"Oh you mean the 'if you hurt her they'll be hell to pay' talk?"

She nodded and chuckled as she saw him breath a sigh. "I think that's about all the news. Oh wait, the Ministry is having a ball in six months in honor of Harry and the light. Six months after that, they'll have one to remember our fallen and the defeat of Voldemort." She kissed their cheeks and said, "we'll leave you alone." She dragged Harry to the floo, who asked, while leaving their hearing zone, "why are we leaving?"

"They want some alone time..." And they disappeared through the floo.

Harry stop them, "where are we?"

"A house I just bought. You and I need to talk."

He nodded "why'd we leave Grimmauld Place?"

She kissed him, pushed him into a seat and sat in his lap. "We left Harry because they were getting horny."

He blushed, having not realized that. "And what did we need to talk about?"

"Us. What we want from one another."

He nodded again and wrapped his arms around her. "I want forever with you baby. I wouldn't have pursued you otherwise. I want, in the near or slightly far future, for you to have my children. I want to come home to you each day and everyday after. I want to watch as our grandchildren, nieces and nephews come into the world. I just want you, a future with you."

She chuckled but kissed him. "Its going to be a little while before any of that Harry. I won't let you take me until you're at least legal baby; I'll not be accused of being a pedofile. Even if I do want forever with you too. It was simpler in the old days, people married and started families young, now you have to wait until a certain age."

He kissed her. "We'll get there then baby. Three years max baby. We'll start our family in three years."

She chuckled "oh? Then you best be thinking of proposing beloved. Wouldn't want to have the child out of wedlock would we?"

He nodded and they continued talking.

**LEMON/SLASH/YAOI BEGINS**

Meanwhile back at Grimmauld Place, as soon as they heard the floo flare, they were in each others arms, clashing teeth together as they clung to one another. Remus carried them to their room, locked and silenced it before ripping off Sirius's clothes. Sirius followed suit and licked a trail from the corner of his Remus's mouth down his cheek and jaw down his neck to his chest where he gave attention to Remus's chest.

Remus held him to him and slid his hand down Sirius back, petting his back before going lower. He swatted Sirius's ass, to which he jerked and bit hard on Remus's nipple. He groaned and held Sirius to him tightly before sneakily casting the cleansing spell, lubing his fingers and probing Sirius's hole.

Sirius jerked as the finger slid in and simultaneously gasped. "Remy" he breathed as he pushed back on the finger, riding it.

Remus flattened his hand on Sirius and turned them so Sirius was on bottom and started trailing down his neck. He sucked hard on his nipple, causing him to arch, before Sirius shifted, wanting the finger to move. Remus began thrusting the finger in and out before he teasingly trailed lower, skipping the place Sirius wanted him most. He trailed licks, kisses, nips and scrapes down one leg and up the other before he gave in to Sirius's pleading and swallowed his cock. Sirius jerked and gasped before Remus added another finger, scissoring it, brushing against Sirius's prostate every once in a while, before adding another. Finally he felt stretched enough and pleaded with Remus. "Please...please..." Remus let Sirius cum again before he pulled his fingers out, lubed up and placed himself at the entrance. "Protection or not Siri?" "None...please baby...I can't..." He thrust in, causing a loud moan to erupt from them both. He gave Sirius a moment before he began moving, angling to hit his prostate dead on with each thrust. Thrust after thrust gained multiple moans until Remus reached between them and grabbed Sirius's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sirius's mouth and as the time came for them to explode, he bit into his old claim mark, Sirius following suit and biting onto the left side where shoulder met neck.

Both collapsed and panted a moment before Remus kissed Sirius heatedly and began moving again, thrusting hard and fast into him, always hitting the prostate. Sirius moaned from the abusing pace but thrust back onto him. "Love you Rem..." A long groan followed and they came again, repeating the process over and over again. "I love you too Siri. And by the time we're finished you'll be pupped if everything works out the way I plan."

"Finally...finally we'll start out own family."

And they continued their activities for many hours to come.

**LEMON/SLASH/YAOI ENDS**

Also while Remus and Sirius, and Harry and Kagome were doing that, Severus and Draco were in Snape Manor, with permission from Sesshomaru and Narcissa and were sitting on the couch, making out.

Severus laid back, keeping Draco on top of him and kissed him hard, his hands resting on Draco's back, slowly sliding lower, one resting on his arse the other remaining on the small of his back.

Draco pulled away, "we can't go any further," he breathed.

Severus pulled Draco to his chest. "I know.." They sat in silence for a little while before Severus questioned "you said you've been in love with me for two years last year..."

Draco tried to look him in the eyes but when Severus wouldn't let him raise him head, said, "yes"

Severus's hands tightened. "That's odd because I've been in love with you since then too. I never expected you to return the feelings nor actually want me. I mean I'm as old as your deceased father if not older. You're also gorgeous whereas I'm..."

"If you finish that I'm going to bite you."

Severus chuckled and tightened his grip. "But you are correct in that we can't go further. You are still underage. No doubt your cousin is having the same problem."

He finally managed to lift his head and stared at him. "She is. She's two year older than him. But as Harry said when she turned eighteen age is just a number. Its what here, "he tapped over Severus's heart, "that matters." He leaned down and kissed Severus, "I love you Severus."

**LIME **Severus returned the kiss and said, "I love you too Draco." He held Draco still and thrust upwards, rubbing their erections together through their pants, making Draco moan. They thrust into each other, hard and fast mimicking what it would feel like and exploded together. They repeated the process a few more times before they were spent and Severus cleaned them up before they rested. **LIME ENDS**

Three weeks later, everyone reemerged to find Sirius was in fact pupped; Harry and Kagome were still going slow, as were Severus and Draco; Narcissa was being courted by a friend of Shiori's deceased father, named Hitoshi; and Kanna, Kagura, Rin and Shiori were further along in their pregnancy and the men were enjoying the extra hormones but not the mood swings.

So it was a few days after they reemerged that the men were in Sesshomaru's mansion while the pregnant folk, including Sirius, were with Kagome in her own mansion.

Sesshomaru asked, curious, "why haven't you claimed her Harry?"

He blushed but said, "she wants to wait until I'm older as she doesn't want to be viewed as a pedofile or whore."

"Why would they think she's a whore?" questioned Hitoshi.

Harry shrugged but answered, "they might think she's cheating on me if she became pregnant. I'm the 'light' figurehead I'd never break the law. Besides I'm not in a hurry. I've already told her three years. That'll give me time to find my courage to ask her hand in marriage, plan said wedding, finish school and age more. I'll be almost twenty by then and she twenty-two." He shrugged again, embarrassed.

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "You've thought it through quite well."

He shrugged again. "I may have been housed in Gryffindor, but I'm also a Slytherin. I would've done well in either, now I kinda wish I would've went with Slytherin. Oh well, I'm not about to change the past. I've got my Kags."

Draco elbowed him in the ribs, "yea only after you were rude to her."

He chuckled "hey I didn't want to lose the only parental figures I've had. Stupid Voldemort killed my biological ones and the Dursleys sure hell weren't parental figures. They were more worried about their Dudley."

"Dursley? Dudley? Please tell me Dumbledore didn't leave you with your aunt Harry" said Severus.

Harry looked away. "He did. Sirius was framed and Mrs. Longbottom was driven insane. I had no one else from the Potter side or godparents so they were where I was placed."

Remus moved to sit beside him and wrapped his arm around him as Severus asked the question, "and how were you treated?"

Harry leaned into Remus's chest and answered, "like a house elf, Lucius's house elf."

Draco and Severus inhaled, both knowing how they were treated.

Harry sat thinking while the others hissed softly as they heard Severus mutter, "punching bags...cooks...gardeners..." all to describe how Lucius Malfoy treated his house elves.

"Hmm.." They heard Harry mumble before he elbowed Draco accidently. "I wonder what happened to Dobby."

"Dobby?" Draco asked, the name ringing a bell. He shook Harry's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. "Where do you know that name?"

He blinked at Draco. "What name?"

"Dobby. How do you know that name?"

Harry started laughing, startling the group. "Dobby was your house elf Draco. During second year, he was the reason I was attacked by the blundger and stupid Lockhart turned my arm to jelly. I freed Dobby the end of second year and was just wondering where he was. Last I'd known he was at Hogwarts."

Draco said, "only one way to find out..."

Harry nodded and called out "Dobby!" to which a loud crack was heard.

"Harry Potter Sir!" the house elf cried out before throwing his arms around Harry's leg. "What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

Harry chuckled and said "some tea please."

Dobby snapped his fingers and a tray of tea with enough cups for the group appeared and some snacks. He place the tea on the table and looked at Harry. "Go to little Whingling Nuro Drive house 10 and ask Kagome to come here. That's all Dobby."

Dobby nodded and disappeared and reappeared saying "she's already here," before leaving.

Sesshomaru looked confused before he opened the door to his house to see an odd sight. The others followed and saw Kagome surrounded by the animals.

"Sesshomaru-sama assist me please. I've been here five minutes and they keep surrounding me."

He chuckled but growled, warning them off.

She breathed a sigh of relief and climbed the stairs. "Not funny Sesshomaru-sama I have a headache now as I heard a million voices."

Remus arched a brow, "voices?"

She rubbed the back of her head. "Ah. I must've forgot to mention that the MacNera family were Animal Keepers/Breeders. They had the ability to understand the animals but not speak it, although a few have been able to; I can speak to wolves, dogs, panthers and foxes but nothing else, yet anyways. I thought I mentioned it when Harry spoke Parselmouth but I must've forgot." She pecked Remus's cheek and gave Harry a peck on the lips. "Speaking of, I went to Hogwarts, I had Narcissa, Luna and Neville with me, and had a talk to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin."

Harry led her in and they all sat, "what about?" He asked as he poured tea for the others.

"You. Why you're still a Parselmouth."

"And what did he tell you?" asked Severus.

"He said because you had a shard of Voldemort's soul in you for so long, it left an 'imprint' on your soul and psyche, and a tiny bit on your DNA. In essence it left you with Parselmouth as an ability and in essence made you Slytherin heir." His eyes about popped out of his head. "Oh and he wants you to go visit his portrait soon." She looked at him and pressed a kiss to his mouth before saying, "I suppose I should be heading back to my home before the crazies destroy it. See y'all in a bit. Sesshomaru, may I use your floo?"

He nodded and she grabbed a handful, looked over her shoulder and winked before facing the fireplace and calling out "Little Whingling Nuro Street 10" threw in the powder and stepped in afterwards.

The men looked at one another before they chuckled. Remus asked Harry, "how did you know the address?"

He shrugged, "its where I've been staying seeing as you and Sirius were preoccupied and I wasn't about to stay at Malfoy Manor. No offense Draco but your mansion is scary. That and Kagome and Narcissa together," he shuddered, "that's a scary thought."

Draco and Severus shuddered at the thought also whereas the demons chuckled.

"Not funny," he says, "you try dealing with a hyper Kagome and Narcissa. It would be like three hyper Shippos."

They all paled, having met a hyper Shippo.

"My point exactly. I'll not be a part of it. They're as thick as the Marauders."

Those who knew the Marauders paled.

Soon after they all went to get their women or men and went to bed.

Days passed and soon months and all were gathered in Sesshomaru's mansion as Kagura was getting ready to give birth. "Alright all men needs to leave. This includes you Sesshomaru-sama. I know you don't like listening to others but I can't have you in here where you could possibly attack me while thinking I'm hurting your mate and child. I can't have my attention divided paying attention to you and trying to bring your pup into the world."

Kagura spoke. "You need to leave Sess. She's a certified midwife honey I'll be alright. Yes I know she's pack but you'll still hurt her, not intentionally but you will."

Red eyes warred with gold and he nodded, leaving after pressing a kiss to Kagura's forehead.

Kagome put up a sound and scent barrier, per Kagura's order and got to work. Hours passed and finally Kagome came out. She waved Sesshomaru over and placed something in his arms. "Meet your daughter Sesshomaru. Your son is with Kagura. Go on in. I'm going to go wash up."

He placed a kiss upon her head and headed in, holding his precious daughter securely.

"Narcissa, get the door please." She nodded her head toward the door in front of her and Narcissa opened it and held it open, showing a large bathroom. The tiles red, the walls also red with intrinsic black designs in it. The sink were gold in color and the counter black. "Thanks Narcissa."

Naecissa turned on the water and Kagome began scrubbing her hands and arms, making sure all the excess blood and whatnot was gone before getting Narcissa to cut it off and she began rinsing off the sink, cleaning it before drying her hands, and heading back out to the crowd.

A pale Remus asked, "are all demons that way? He didn't stop pacing or growling the whole time you were in there."

She shook her head, "its usually just the higher pack members that are that way. Sesshomaru is alpha as is Kagura. Everyone here would be pack. Kanna, Rin, Kagura, and Shiori's other children and grandchildren or great grandchildren would also be pack. Your children will be pack and their children too." She shrugged. "And usually its the male-female pairings that cause the most problems so you and Sirius and Draco and Severus should be fine, when they get to it."

Rin's hand flew to her stomach. "Kagome...I think my waters just broke."

She groaned but commanded, "Kouga, get her to the third room down then exit it." He growled at her but she smacked him, "Get a grip Kouga. Take her to the room and do as I said." She moved to Sesshomaru's room and peaked in. "Sesshomaru-sama...I'm sorry to interrupt but I need your help. Rin's going into labor and Kouga's going psycho on me."

He growled but sighed as he stood, kissed his mate and pups and followed her out. He growled at Kouga, who growled back, fighting all the way. Kagome cursed and sighed, not having time for this and reached in her back pocket and threw something at Kouga, which snapped around his neck. "Freeze." Kouga froze and Kagome went around him, into the room where Rin was breathing heavy. She placed up another scent and silencing barrier and got to work helping Rin through the process. More hours passed and Kagome came out to a calmer Kouga and said, "go on in Kouga. She has both your babies."

He nodded and kissed her forehead before going in.

She sighed and headed to the door again, this time Sirius helping her. "Thanks otousan." She kissed his cheek and then began rubbing her hands under the water. A few minutes later and they stepped out, to find them in the same spot.

She sighed and leaned against Remus, seeing as how she couldn't lean too much on Sirius. Harry came up to her and rubbed her shoulders but just as she was starting to relax, Kanna clutched her stomach. "Okaasan, Kanna's turn." She tensed back up but said, "at least you've not lost yourself Ship."

He smirked at her, "as you said, its usually the high ones that lose themselves. I'm not very high in the chain of commands." He picked up Kanna and carried her three doors down, laying her on the bed as Kagome came in.

"Are you going to be alright with me in here Ship? If not you need to wait in the hall or I will."

He smirked at her. "I'll be alright mama. Do what you've got to do."

She analyzed him before nodding and getting right to work. Hours later and she headed out informing the crowd "two boys and a girl" before heading to the door, which Draco got. She washed up and just as she was drying off her hands, the door opened and Remus stuck his head in. "Shiori's gone into labor." She sighed but said, "give me a moment. Is Haku showing signs of aggression?" When Remus shook his head, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She headed out the door and followed where they pointed and knocked, before entering. "You gonna be alright Haku?"

He nodded, "I'm not one of the animal demons."

She nodded and began to work for the fourth time. Hours later and she returned out into the hallway and leaned against Remus. "Two girls." She walked her ways to the door and Luna opened the door. Kagome nodded to her and let her turn the water on. She washed and dried and then headed out, leaning on Luna for support before shaking herself and saying to Sirius, hand on his stomach, "you best give me at least a week little siblings before you decide to come into the world, got it?" she got kicked and she chuckled. She turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "may I perhaps retire here for the day Sesshomaru-sama as I don't know if you've noticed buts its been twenty-four hours?"

He nodded and showed her to a room. She said her thanks and immediately fell onto the bed, falling to sleep immediately. He chuckled and took her shoes off and tucked her in before going back to the group.

"Where is she?" questioned Sirius.

"She is resting, as all of you should be too. Rooms start from the fourth one past Shiori down on both sides. Choose a room and settle in for the night. I'm going to check my mate and children." As soon as he stepped in, Kagura asked, "what took so long?"

He shrugged, "as soon as she finished with one patient, another went into labor. Yourself, Rin, Kanna and Shiori all had children in the last twenty-four hours. Because of this, Kagome is tired and resting three doors down from Shiori. The others are also staying from the fourth door down." He laid down and curled into her, holding her tightly as they gazed at their sleeping children. "You did well beloved. Now rest."

And all of them rested.

During the night one of the new babies cried and no one woke. A few minutes later and the crying continued and two rose, on immediately, the other following shortly. By the time he got there the baby was silent.

He opened the door only to see a pretty sight. "Kagome."

She looked up and smiled, "papa. You excited to meet your little one?"

His hand rested on his stomach and he nodded. "I am." He moved closer and wrapped an arm around her, his chin on her shoulder. "So how do you hold them?"

"You've been reading up on it papa. But you brace their heads and hold them close."

"And whose is this one?"

"Shippo's and Kanna's."

"Mama..." Was heard from the doorway. They turned and saw Shippo.

"Hey Ship. Sorry but I heard crying."

He came closer and kissed her forehead. "Its fine mama..." He watched her a moment holding his young. "I thought you were ready to start your own family."

She looked at him a moment before smiling, "I was but I did choose someone younger than me, even if only two years. I would've stayed in the past but that would've meant giving him up and I wasn't about to do that. So I'll wait. Not like we have to hurry, we haven't been together twenty years." She smirked at Sirius who grinned. "Besides I'll just spoil my nieces and nephews..."

Shippo interjected, "and grandchildren..."

"And siblings..." said Sirius.

"...until then. I didn't think you'd want me thinking of them like that Shippo."

"Why not? You're the only mother I remember; you're the only one Kanna's known. Hell mama my older children even know you as Grandma and they've never met you."

She smiled and kissed his forehead before rocking the baby and singing a little song. As soon as the song ended they noticed they had an audience and Kagome blushed but kept gently rocking the baby.

Rin beamed at her. "You always did like children Kags."

She smiled, "its why I could never attack Kanna or Hakudoshi or even Akago. And that why he did it. He knew I wouldn't attack a child, even if they were our enemies."

Harry asked, looking on the scene with a soft look. "Who's Akago?"

She looked at him before looking at back at the baby. "He was Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi's 'sibling'. He was also the carrier of Naraku's human heart."

The wizards were startled at that. "Human heart?" questioned Remus.

She nodded and placed the sleeping baby in bed when Draco said, "I thought you were sleeping?"

She shrugged as she straightened, "I was until I heard the baby crying, twenty minutes ago. She was hungry." She ushered them out and closed the door, wrapping an arm around Kanna and partially Kagura and another around Rin and Shiori. "How y'all doing?"

They chuckled and said, "we're fine Kags/mama."

She nodded and kissed Kanna's and Rin's forehead before taking a sit, reclining her head against the back of the seat.

Shiori asked, "you okay mama?"

She smiled, eyes closed, "eh. Quite frankly Shiori I'm tired. That would be Shippo's fault for being a deep sleeper."

"Hey I'm not the only parent" he protested.

"No but you are the man. She had just given birth and even if she is demon she's not supposed to be moving around too much. Not the first few days anyways," Kagome said smugly, causing Sirius, Harry, Neville, Luna, Draco, Severus and Remus to smirk.

"So you really were a midwife?" Asked Luna.

Kagome blinked but answered, "I helped Kaede-baachan deliver some children. She was elderly, I think about sixties, seventies or so. I'm not sure. She had trouble getting around so when she couldn't make it, I'd go in her stead." she shrugged.

"You said something about a human heart?" Remus reminded gently.

She cracked an eye and smiled again. "See this is what happens when you distract me. Yes Naraku had a human heart, which he later cast aside into Akago."

"How'd he get a human heart though? You said he was demon" Asked Draco.

"He only became demon six months before I came here." She rolled her shoulders and sat up. "Alright time for a history that only three knew, two of whom are dead; how Naraku had a human heart." She took a deep breath and before she could start another baby cried. She chuckled, "Rin that sounds like yours."

Kouga went to get the baby and found it was in fact his children.

Kagome said, "y'all might as well bring the babes in here. They all are liable to be hungry during the story."

They nodded and the men went to get their young with Kouga asking, "how did you know? They all sound the same to me."

She chuckled, "one I delivered them. They sound similar but they have a different note in their cry. And two," she tapped her ear. "Enhanced hearing. I am Shippo's mother after all. We did do the blood adoption."

"That would mean all your senses were enhanced" stated Kouga.

She nodded, "except this," she swiped her damaged eye. "Its a bit difficult to see with. Anyways we're off topic again. I believe we wanted the history of how Naraku has a human heart."

They nodded.

She began, "alright bear in mind this was 500 and some odd years ago. I believe it was about 556 years ago." She looked at Sesshomaru. "That's about when Kikyo was still alive yes?" He nodded and she continued. "Alright around that time, Kikyo was made guardian of the Shikon no Tama or the Jewel of Four Souls. She was the priestess of Edo village, which is around Tokyo, with her younger sister, Kaede. A group of demon slayers had attacked and killed a Centipede demon known as Mistress Centipede," her hand went to her side, "and she had a Jewel. They threw the carcass into the Bones Eater Well and took the Jewel to Kikyo. She became its Guardian. Anyways, she had a patient, a severely burnt victim by the name Onigumo. She dressed his wounds and took care of him and he eventually fell in love with her."

"Get to the point mama," demanded Shippo.

She zapped him with her priestess power and said "I am getting to the point baka. As I was saying he fell in love with her and decided she wouldn't want someone burnt and unable to move, to take care of her, so he summoned thousands of demons and allowed them to consume his soul, thus Naraku the Half-breed was born. He wasn't born demon but was made it when he sold his soul, thus he still had his human heart. There happy now Shippo? I got to the point."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry mama but Inubaka would never let us talk of Kikyo so we never knew."

"How do you know?" asked Sirius.

"I had flashes if we came across a familiar area. Its what lead Kaede-baachan to believe I was her reincarnation, however that was the jewels doing." She shrugged and plopped back down, laying her head on Sirius's lap, and closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. All sat in silence as they watched her fall asleep, resting on Sirius's lap, all silently agreeing to let her rest.

A month later and Kagome was in the laundry room folding clothes when the door burst open and Harry said, "Sirius has gone into labor."

She dropped what she was doing and they hurried to the floo and headed to Sesshomaru's mansion, hurrying along the stairs until they came to the crowd. The healer saw Kagome and waved her forward. "They tell me you're apprenticing to be a medic?"

She nodded and he dragged her in.

Sirius and Remus, upon seeing her questioned, "are you going to be assisting us Kags?"

She nodded and the medic set about preparing Sirius. He numbed the stomach and made a cut, opened up the stomach and 'uterus' and reached in. Kagome started spreading the calm as Remus's eyes were turning red. "Papa, start talking to Remus. He's about to attack the healer. He'll hurt the baby and you worse..."

Sirius nodded through his pain and tightened his hand on Remus's. "Remus baby breath. He's not hurting us he's bringing our children into the world. Shhh..." And he kept talking to Remus, keeping him distracted.

The healer got the first baby out and handed him to Kagome, who cleaned it before handing it to Sirius who beamed. Another a few minutes and two more came, both of whom were cleaned and handed to their 'mother', who handed the one he had to his father. One more moment and the last one was out.

"Is that all of them Healer?" questioned Kagome. When the man nodded, Kagome placed her hand over the incision, getting Sirius's and Remus's attention and sent her healing power into it, healing it right up with no scars. "Well papa what's the verdict?"

Sirius looked at the children and said, "they're beautiful. Twenty years we have waited for this moment."

She smiled and kissed his forehead before saying, "I'll let the others know and escort the healer out."

They nodded, lost in the sight of their children.

She waved the man to follow and he asked, "he's your father?"

She nodded and pushed the door with her foot. They saw the crowd and Kagome said, "quadruplets. Two girl and two boys. The boys born first and last and the girls in between."

They cheered, causing Kagome to chuckle before Sesshomaru had them move so the healers could wash up. They headed into the same bathroom Kagome used a month previous and rinsed off. Afterwards, Kagome and the healer shook hands before the healer left. She headed back up and the crowd parted with Kagura saying, "they want you and Harry to meet them."

She looked at Kagura, "I've already met them."

Kagura pushed her, "just go in."

Kagome chuckled but hooked arms with Harry and entered. She moved and pressed a kiss to Sirius's forehead and Remus's cheek and just looked at them, watching them and smiled.

Remus chuckled and said, "you were being cheeky again Kags."

She shrugged. "Was not. Was stating the truth. I have meet them already. I was here to clean them as soon as they came out of papa."

He chuckled but said, "meet Silus, Patricia, Shayla and Teddy." He introduced them as he was handed them moments ago and pointed them out. She immediately but gently cradled Teddy while Remus guided Harry into how to hold Silus.

Remus and Sirius watched with a happy smile as the lovers bonded with their siblings. After a few minutes they switched babies, handing the boys to the parents before taking the girls.

Months passed and Hogwarts was back up and running. Kagome, Harry, Draco, Neville, and Luna were heading back to school with a few others for their seventh year. The year passed quickly, without having to worry about the war and curfews they could stay out as late as they want. Soon the seventh years were testing and those who passed were graduating. Thus now.

One by one the names were called from a to z. 'Granger' who got next to none applauses, only by the ex-Weasleys, who now went by Prewett; 'Higurashi' who got a huge applause and loud screaming from Sirius and her wizards and demons, minus Sesshomaru, Kanna, Severus and Draco; 'Longbottom' whom got a normal applause and yell from Kagome and Luna; 'Malfoy' who got a whoop from Kagome and Narcissa and an applause from the rest; 'Potter' had the whole crowd screaming and applauding, making the demons cringe; 'Prewett' had the crowd booing. And soon it ended.

Granger came up to them and Kagome spoke, "I see your pregnant. Congrats."

Granger sneered and said, "at least I'm getting some."

The demons growled and was getting ready to attack when Kagome held up her hand. "Ah but you see its not about sex. Life has never been about sex. Its the small things, the little dates, the arguments or disagreements, the apologies afterward, the little vacations and even memories, good or bad, that makes life worth living. And even though I'm scarred, my life has been perfect. Has yours?" She turned and wrapped her arms around Harry, which caused Ginny to seething.

"I saw you with Draco" she accused, causing everyone to freeze.

Kagome froze, "why wouldn't I be with Draco? He is my cousin after all. And if you're implying in a sexual relation, I assure you that I wouldn't. He's too much of a pretty boy. I prefer the one I have thank you very much. Severus can keep Draco."

Draco beamed at someone finally saying the little white elephant of the year and wrapped his arms around the surly potions professor/headmaster.

Ginny paled as she realized what she just accused Draco of doing behind Severus's back before she regained confidence. "You're a freak."

The crowd gasped and Harry went to speak but before he could Kagome placed a restraining hand on him and said, "why thank you. Better to be a freak then a psycho like you." She looked at Sesshomaru. "Shouldn't she still be in the psychiatric ward?"

He nodded as the Prewetts paled. "She should. After all she did stab an unarmed woman just because she's with the man she wanted. Shacklebolt. Tonks. Bones. Higurashi. Take the Prewetts to St. Mungo and have them all evaluated, Granger included."

The three and Shippo bowed and grabbed one, apparating them to St. Mungo where they were evaluated.

Harry got Kagome's attention and said, "I've never done this before, hell I never thought I'd live pass the war but I'll give it a try." He took a calming breath before continuing, "almost two years ago you came to Hogwarts, wanting only to meet and get to know your birth father and his partner. Shortly there after you meet them and a jealous little brat not wanting to lose his only parental figures who accuses you of wanting to rub it in their faces. Though angered you were cordial and slowly but surely you opened to him. Even though you wanted nothing to do with our war, you still tried to help, the first of many," he took his glasses off and handed them to Sirius, who had a tear in the corners of his eyes, "being to help his eyes. The year passed and you returned home to finish your own destiny and when you finally returned my light returned too. What I'm getting at Kagome," he went down to one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket, "will you bond with me Kagome?"

She nodded, her hand over her heart. "Yea baby. Yea I will."

He slid the ring on and stood, pulling her into a searing kiss, which got an applause from the crowd.

They pulled away only to be pulled into a hug by Remus and Sirius, mindful of the children.

"Congrats baby."

She beamed up at them, "thank you papa, da."

Remus inhaled and held her tightly. "You've never called me that, at least not in English."

"If you don't mind, I might keep calling you it."

He tightened his hold more. "I don't mind at all Kagome. Not one bit."

She hugged him tightly and smiled before being stolen back by Harry. She chuckled before looking toward Sirius who subtly nodded towards Sesshomaru. She made eye contact with Sesshomaru who nodded and she apparated away, taking Harry with her.

He looked around and noticed they were in her house. "Why are we here baby?"

Instead of answering she pulled him into a searing kiss.

"I love you Harry."

His breath caught, "I love you too Kags." he pulled her into another searing kiss, hand on her lower back and ass. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him. She moaned again as he carried her to the couch, where he laid her down, laying over top of her. Her hands slid under his shirt, rubbing over his back and moving to his chest. She lightly brushed her fingers over his nipple, and he gasped. She opened his shirt and pressed kisses along the scar. She trailed upwards and kissed him again, thrusting up against him.

**LIME **He looked at her, seeking permission, to which she nodded and he undid her pants and shirt. His breath caught at seeing her splayed beneath him, lips swollen and breathing heavily, her cloth covered breasts moving in sync with her breathing. He leaned down and pressed a kiss over her bra, on her nipple to which she arched. "Baby...Harry..."

Her hands flew to his hair and she pulled him down into a searing kiss. He broke away and removes her shirt and pants, leaving her in her undergarments.

She reached towards his pants and looked at him, getting a nod, she undid them and slid them down, revealing his red boxers. She pulled him to her and kissed him before she scooted lower, nipping his nipples as she passed them and leaving bites on his hip. She slid her hand under the elastic of the boxers and pulled him free, getting a gasp from Harry. She stroked him a few times, getting a feel of him before she took him in her mouth, getting a gasp and thrust from Harry. She pulled back and licked the vein, moaning as she did so. "You taste good," was all she said before she took him back into her mouth, nibbling, licking and sucking.

Harry groaned before thrusting down, being careful not to choke her. She reached up and began playing with his balls, getting a startled gasp from Harry before he released, coming down her throat. She sucked him clean before allowing him to leave her mouth, and moving back up, to which he stole her lips in a searing kiss, tasting himself on her tongue, causing him to harden again. He flattened himself against her and thrust against her sopping wet panties, eliciting a moan from her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She thrust upwards as he thrust forward, rubbing against her nub, which got him a head thrash and moan. He continued to thrust against her repeated brushing her nub before she tightened her legs around him, arched up and cried out his name. He unwrapped her legs to which earned him a growl and slid lower, sliding her panties down her legs and spreading them wide, looking at her beautiful (to him) center. He ran his fingers over her slit, getting a gasp, before he slid a finger in and simultaneously leaned down and licked from one end to the next. He thrust his finger into her slowly, letting her get used to it before he stabbed his tongue into her.

She let out a startled gasp before she arched, riding his face and finger. She moaned and thrashed, before finally screaming his name. He licked her clean before scooting up and kissing her, allowing her to taste them together. She moaned and held him to her as she tried to calm. **LIME END**

They laid there panting for a moment before Kagome said, "we should go shower. We have to meet at Sesshomaru-sama's in an hour."

He kissed her but nodded. They stood on wobbly legs and headed to the bathroom, where they showered together "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Kags." He kissed her hard.

Meanwhile, after the ceremony, Sesshomaru took Kagura, their children and the other demon couples to his mansion, where they would be holding a congratulatory celebration for both the graduation and Kagome's and Harry's engagement.

Meanwhile after the ceremony, with Severus and Draco. Severus had apparated them to Snape Manor and immediately pulled him into a searing kiss, causing Draco to gasp, allowing entrance to Severus's tongue. Severus quickly had Draco's back against the wall and he undid his robes.

"Sev?" Draco questioned nervously.

Said man pressed a kiss to his temple. "Shh. I'm just getting you ready for a shower."

Draco gasped out "what about you?"

Severus pressed kisses on his mouth, lightening them with each one. "I will take one after you."

Draco wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. "Come with me. It'll save more time and money than it would separately."

He groaned against Draco's mouth. "Do not tempt me Draco. Both of us naked with water trailing down...uhmm...would more than likely lead to me taking you. And though you are now classed as an adult, you aren't ready. Soon perhaps but not yet." he undid Draco's shirt and pants and slid first the shirt down then dropped the pants. He stepped out of them, lightly blushing, and Severus smirked, looking him over. Draco began squirming, not used to the attention being given to his half naked form.

**LIME **Severus held his hips and commanded, "be still," to which he stopped moving, allowing Severus to lower Draco's boxer. Draco blushed harder as Severus lowered himself to his knees eye leveled to his prominent cock. He kissed the tip and Draco jerked, not expecting it. Severus looked up and locking eyes with him, took Draco in his mouth as far as he'd go. Draco's head fell back and he moaned at the heat engulfing him. "Sev...Sev..."

He pulled away, getting a disappointed moan from Draco, only to say, "cum" before he went back to teasing Draco. Severus slid his hand to Draco's back and, after lubing it, slid it into Draco's hole, his other hand going to play with his balls. Draco gasped at the triple assault and jerked forward to which Severus jerked back slightly, not wanting to choke, and Draco came. Severus swallowed it and cleaned him before standing, holding him close, his finger still going in and out.

Draco pushed back onto the finger and gasped "Severus..."

Said man let him kiss him and rock against him, creating the friction he needed to cum. Gently now he removed his finger and held Draco tenderly for a moment before he told Draco, "go shower. I'll be in my chambers doing the same."

Draco looked at him. "Then why can't we share?"

Severus groaned. "Draco, if I'm with you..."

He placed a hand over Severus's mouth. "You said that but what's the real reason?"

Severus stepped away from him. "What makes you think there's another reason?"

"Because I know you Sev."

He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Whether you realize it not Draco you are gorgeous whereas I'm not..." He went to continue but found his mouth was taken.

"You're self-conscious?" questioned Draco, who got a reluctant nod for answer. He pressed closer, "let me be the judge Sev. You're biased after all." Draco began undoing the buttons on his robe when Severus's hand covered his. Draco kissed him repeatedly, distracting him enough to where he could finish undoing the buttons, letting the robe fall to the floor. He wore black jeans and a gray T-shirt underneath. His hands went to the bottom of the shirt and as he was getting ready to pull it up, Severus's hand covered his. He placed kisses over his face and said, "let me decide..."

Severus sighed and pulled Draco in for another kiss, thinking it may very well be the last and allowed Draco to pull his shirt off, only to realize his pants were also gone.

Draco placed another kiss on his lips before pulling back and looking Severus over. His breath caught. His lover was covered in multiple scars, some long, some short, some thick, some thin. He had a thin frame with pronounced muscles just not overly so, just enough to be proportional. He had a light dusting of hair leading to his cock, which was long and thick, resting against his belly.

Draco stepped close to him and kissed him, his hands roaming his elder lover's body. His fingers brushed against Severus's nipple, getting a gasp from the man. Draco's mouth followed suit and Sev held his head to him, letting his own fall back, before Draco abruptly fell to his knees and held Severus's cock, getting a feel of it before taking the head in his mouth, sucking gently, to which he got a quiet moan and a shallow thrusting of narrow hips. He pulled back and gave a lick from base to tip before taking it in his mouth again.

Severus's hands flew to thread through his hair and he guided Draco in what to do. Soon, he came down his soon to be lovers throat. He pulled Draco to his feet and kissed him heatedly, pinning the younger male to the wall as he let his hands roam the blond's skin. Draco mewled in his mouth and drug his hands to the buttons, prompting Severus to undress him, to which the dark haired man did. He pulled back and looked over his young lover, noticing the barely noticeable thin trail of hair on his body, leading to his leaking prick. Severus pulled Draco back to him and kissed him again, grinding Draco onto his arousal. They moaned at the friction and Draco broke the kiss, panting, rubbing against Severus.

Severus leaned forward and nibbled on Draco's nipple, before sucking, licking and biting it, all of which caused Draco to buck against Severus and moan. Severus moved to the other nipple, only to give it the same treatment.

Draco pulled on his hair, wanting him to come back up and kiss him and grind on him some more, only Severus didn't go the direction Draco wanted him to go. He followed the light path down Draco's body and avoided the eager cock, nibbling along his hip bone and following one leg down only to go up the other before finally getting to Draco's arousal.

Severus blew air out, causing the cock to jump before he drew the head into his mouth. He took the cock deeper and sucked before going back alternating hard and soft sucks with licks and nibbles. Draco's hands burrowed into Severus's locks, gripping tightly. Severus ignored it and continued pleasuring Draco, bringing his hands into the mix, cupping and teasing his balls. Draco moaned and tried to thrust forward but Severus held him still and continued teasing his young lover. He dipped his fingers into some lube that he summoned and while Draco was distracted, cleaned his hole and gently shoved his finger into Draco, moving it in and out, curling it, trying to find the pleasure spot. Draco moaned and his hands tightened in Severus's hair as he brushed that spot in him before the finger retreated and another joined. Draco moaned and thrust back on the fingers before thrusting forward into his mouth. Severus added another finger and stretched Draco before brushing his prostate and giving a particularly hard suck on his cock. Draco cried out as he came, shooting his load into Severus's mouth, who swallowed. He slumped against the wall, panting, as Severus stood and kissed Draco.

Severus lifted Draco into his arms and carried him to the shower, setting him on the bench as he adjusted the water.

When Draco regained his breathing he stood and walked to Severus and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling himself into a kiss and whispered, in his ear, "you're beautiful to me Sev. Doesn't matter what anyone else thinks you're beautiful to me."

Severus's hand went to the back of Draco's head and pulled him into a hard kiss. "I love you."

Draco pulled back slightly and stared in his eyes before he smiled slightly, "I love you too." And they began washing each other. **LIME END**

After their shower both men dress, Severus in black jeans, black dragon hide boots and a black shirt, whereas Draco dressed in leather pants, black dragon hide boots and a silver-blue shirt. He took Sev's hand and they apparated as close as they could to Sesshomaru's home and walked the rest of the way. Meanwhile, halfway there they ran into Harry and Kags, and Luna and Neville.

Harry wore black jeans, black muggle military boots, and a green shirt, matching his eyes; Kagome wore a floor length red strapless dress with gold inlaid on the middle, with red and gold heels; Neville wore black jeans with a red shirt and black boots; Luna wore a short cream colored dress with her pumpkin earrings and cream colored shoes.

Kagome as soon as she saw them, wrapped her arms around them both, placing a kiss on their cheeks. "I'm glad you could make it!"

Draco chuckled and hugged her, "wouldn't miss it Kags."

She looked at him closely and raised a brow, seeing their swollen lips and sated state.

Draco noticed her look and blushed. She chuckled lightly and tugged them forward, reattaching herself to Harry.

She looked at Harry and smiled when she caught him looking at her.

Draco elbowed her and mouthed, 'whipped' to which she chuckled, gaining the other fours attention. She elbowed him back and mouthed 'jerk' before she kissed his cheek.

The others chuckled at their antics before a throat cleared from in front of them.

All six of them looked and saw Narcissa and Hitoshi, along with Shippo and Kanna.

Kagome stepped forward and kissed their cheeks, hugging Shippo, Kanna and Narcissa tightly.

"Hello Narcissa, Hitoshi, Kanna, Shippo. I take it everything is going well?"

Shippo nodded, "yes mama. Sesshomaru has everything set up, with help from Kagura, Kanna, Cissa, Rin, Shiori, Hakudoshi, Hitoshi, Koga and myself. Come, we'll show you to the ballroom."

The small entourage followed the even smaller entourage, all attached to their mates.

High ceilings, glistening chandeliers, tables upon tables full of food, a corner of the room dedicated to dancing, multiple tables sat in another corner, is what the group saw as they walked into the room.

Kagome turned toward Sesshomaru and said, "its beautiful sensei."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement and gestured to the seats, finding that their names were attached to a chair.

The couples scattered to see where they were seated, only to find that they were all near the main table-the one dedicated to Kagome and Harry-with Sesshomaru and Kagura by their-Kagome's and Harry's-side. She smiled and kissed Harry quickly, before taking his hand into hers. He smiled at her and gripped her hand.

As they all settled in a seat, Kagome waited, knowing Sesshomaru would give a speech, to which he did, congratulating them on their engagement and graduation. Then they began to feast, making small talk all the while. Soon they all went to dance and changed partners every once in a while, all wanting to dance with the engaged couple. First was Harry, then Sirius, Remus, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Hakudoshi, Koga, Hitoshi, then their female counterparts and children.

Early the next morning the party was finally over and they all retired to their room-the ones they used when the demons, (Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Shiori, and later Sirius), birthed their babies. Kagome went to bathroom, changed and took care of her necessities before going out to her room, where Harry was waiting for her.

"Harry?" she questioned, wondering what he was doing in her room.

He walked to her and kissed her, before saying, "I love you. I wanted to tell you goodnight."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, harder than he had her before she too pulled back. "I love you too baby. Goodnight beloved." She shooed him out of the room, closing the door on his chuckle. She sighed happily and went to bed, dreaming of her fiancé, as he did her.

The years passed quickly with the Prewett bunch out of their way. The Weasley's stayed in touch with the group, visiting every now and then, the most memorial one being the weddings; one to Severus and Draco, another Neville and Luna, and the final Harry and Kagome.

Severus and Draco's was two months after graduation, Severus having asked for Draco's hand in private after the celebration. Severus wore a black robe with green trimming, while Draco wore silver with green trimmings. Both were bonded by Kingsley in Sesshomaru's garden, with Harry, Kagome, Remus, and Arthur as their witnesses, Harry and Kagome as Draco's and Remus and Arthur as Severus's. Neville asked for Luna's hand the same day as the wedding. Severus and Draco went to Prince manor for their 'honeymoon'.

**LEMON/SLASH/YAOI BEGINS**

Severus pinned Draco to the wall as he kissed him. "Tell me to stop and I will Draco. You have to be sure that you're ready for me to take you. If I start, I doubt I'd be able to stop."

Draco pulled his husband to him and kissed him hard, pulling him out of his clothes. "I'm ready Sev. I want you to make love to me. Hard and fast or slow and steady, I don't care. I want to feel you in me."

Severus moaned and kissed him heatedly, stripping them of clothes. He pulled Draco closer and wrapped his legs around his waist and carried him to the closest furniture, being the couch, and transfigured it into a bed. He laid Draco down and set about teasing him, rubbing his fingers down Draco's sides and back up again, down his chest and punching his nipples. Down further and pulling on his cock, getting it to full arousal. He trailed lower and took the cock into his mouth, getting a moan from his younger lover. He tasted and teased and sucked and nibbled from the slit to the balls, and everything in between, leaving his lover a moaning and thrashing mess. He wordlessly and wandlessly, cleaned and lubed Draco's inside before he eased a finger past the spasming muscles, plunging it in and out, curling it to brush his prostate, before he added more, following the same pattern. Once four fingers were in his delicate young lover he slipped them out and aligned himself with the hole. "Are you sure?"

At the question, Draco wrapped his legs around Severus's waist and pulled him forward, breaching the tight muscles. Severus' hands immediately went to Draco's hips, holding him still. "Let me ease into you..." And at that he, cast a protection charm and eased his way in, stopping every few inches to let his Draco adjust. Once he was buried to the hilt, he leaned forward and kissed his husband, before kissing the tears away.

After a few minutes, Draco moved and nodded, alerting Severus that he could move. He pulled out excruciatingly slow only to thrust back in at the same pace. He set a slow pace until Draco started begging for faster to which Severus snapped his hips forward, nailing Draco's prostate head on and reaching between them he grabbed Draco's leaking coxk and pumped in time to his thrusting. After a few minutes of the brutal pace, both men came, Draco all over the both of them and Severus coating Draco's inside. They laid there panting, Severus to Draco's side, before he started to pull out. Draco wrapped his legs around Severus and shook his head, not wanting the feeling of completeness and fullness to end yet. Severus sighed but nodded and kissed his lover, which started another round and many more afterwards.

**LEMON/SLASH/YAOI ENDS**

The following year, the engaged Neville and Luna married directly after graduation. Harry and Draco were Neville's witnesses, whereas Kagome and Shiori were Luna's. They went to Harry's manor in Scotland for their 'honeymoon'.

**LEMON BEGIN **Neville gently push Luna down on the bed and climbed up. He placed a kiss on her mouth as her hands came up to undo his robes. He returned the favor and reverently kissed the skin as it was bared to his sight. Luna sighed in pleasure at his gentleness and kissed him again. He pulled away and began working down her body, stopping for a while to worship her breasts, giving each one equal treatment while cupping her heat.

She arched and gasped, but trusted her husband.

He messaged her core as he suckled her breast, making sure she was good and wet before he moved lower, timidly licking her core, to which she gasped and arched into him. He placed her legs over his shoulder and became bolder, more confident, licking and sucking her, preparing her for his girth and length. "Neville!" she cried out as she came and he eased his finger into her, stretching her. He continued doing so, up to three fingers before Luna got impatient and flipped him over and straddled him. He asked, reaching for her hips to still her, "protection or not?" She thought a moment before shaking her head and easing herself down. Tears gathered as her hymen broke and Neville pulled her down and kissed her, rubbing her back as he did so. Soon she calmed and slowly rocked against him, putting her hands in his. He released one of her hands and reached between them, rubbing her nub, trying to help ease some of the lingering pain. She gasped and jumped, not having expected that but continued rocking building speed until finally they exploded. They cleaned themselves before he wrapped his arms around her before they fell asleep. **LEMON ENDS**

Lastly, Harry and Kagome married Christmas of 1999, Draco and Neville as Harry's witnesses and Luna and Narcissa as Kags. All present watched as they finally found where they belonged. They went to MacNera manor in Japan for their honeymoon, where Harry finally made love to his love, protected.

**LEMON **"Ah...oh...Harry! There!"

Said man thrust forward, hands on her hips as he thrust forward, hard, causing her to arch and cry out. He continued thrusting, one, two, three before he came in her, before he pulled out gently and collapsed to the side so as not to squish her.

She moved and cleaned the mess before curling into his arms. "I love you Harry James Potter."

He took a deep breath and said "I love you too Kagome Alexis Higurashi-Potter."

She kissed him before she sat up and slid to the side of the bed, wincing. "I'm going to go bathe my love. Mayhaps it'll help with the soreness."

He propped up on his elbow and asked, "you want me to come with you?"

She nodded and he stood and scooped her into his arms, to which she yelped and grabbed hold of him, before he took her to the bathroom, where he set her down and turned on the water, getting it ready for them. He then settled her into it and sat behind her, holding her close.

She sighed and leaned back against him, her head on his shoulder looking at him. "I love you."

He chuckled and said, "I love you too baby." His hand roamed over her body, starting from her neck going down to knead her breasts before going lower to her nether region and messaging her lower lips. She gasped, grabbed his arms and arched into his touch. "Harry..."

He licked her neck going to her ear where he nibbled the earlobe. He slid a finger into her and thrust it in and out, slowly at first then faster and harder. She rocked against his hand and he stood, pulling her with him and returned to their bed, where he replaced his finger with his tongue. She gripped his hair with one hand and the other the bedspread. "Harry..." She breathed on a moan.

He licked up her juices, licking around her nub before putting pressure on it. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his head, pulling him closer. He pulled back and breathed onto her core, causing her to jump. He then returned to using his fingers in her all the while licking her nub. She cried out as she came, all the while Harry continued licking her juices up. When she was thoroughly cleaned, he moved up her and kissed her. She used this distraction to flip them and she broke the kiss to trail down his body, stopping to tease his nipples, one after another before heading lower, swallowing his cock whole, before pulling back and sticking her tongue in the slit, tasting him, before moving down the vein toward his ball and back up again, only to swallow him again. He came with a shout, to which Kagome swallowed all of his cum before moving to straddle his hips.

She rubbed her once again dripping pussy against his semi hard cock and, holding it, impaled herself onto him. She threw her head back and moaned at the depth before she began to move, hard.

His eyes were narrowed into slits and he hissed, '_that's it baby. Just like that. Harder Kags.'_ She gave in and moved harder, digging her fingers into his thighs. He say up and took her hips in hand and started meeting her downward thrusts with his own, slamming into her hard and picking up speed. Both soon exploded, screaming the others name. They collapsed, Harry still in her and her laying over top of him, both panting. Gingerly, she rose off of him and laid beside him, cleaning the mess from her thigh and his cock. She laid her head on his chest and pulled the blanket up to them, covering them. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I love you," they said simultaneously, causing them to chuckle before they gave in to sleep.

The following morning found Kagome waking to licks and nibbles along her breast and nipples. She buried her hands in his hair and sighed. "Good morning Harry."

Said man pulled away with a chuckle and said, "good morning love" before he went back to his feast.

She sighed and reached down, pulling Harry up to her, giving him a kiss. He chuckled into the kiss and ran his finger along her slit, to which she retaliated by grabbing and stroking his cock.

After making sure she was good and wet, he removed her hand from his straining erection and, after casting a protection charm, plunged right into her, making her cry out. He moved at a steady pace, only losing control when she clenched unbearably tight around him. Picking up the pace, he reached between them and rubbed her clit, making her arch and cry out. He soon followed and they continued for more hours to come. **END LEMON**

Three weeks after Harry's and Kagome's wedding, Luna told their friends that she and Neville were expecting. All congratulated them and another small celebration took place. All the adults, minus Luna, plus the MacNera's and Augusta, and Xenophilius, had some alcoholic beverages as they were congratulated by the crowd.

In the late evening hours, the crowd dispersed, all going to bed. The couples placing up silencing wards so they could make love in private.

The next morning, Luna and Neville decided they wanted immortality, as did Sev and Draco, so Kagome performed the rituals on them while Harry filled the others, namely the MacNera, Weasley's, Augusta and Xeno in. Augusta wasn't interested, nor were the MacNera's, or Arthur-whom was secretly courting a demon.

After all the ceremonies were complete, Narcissa pulled Kagome to the side and asked her to examine her to see if something was wrong with her; that she wants to have another baby but hadn't been able to with Lucius. She found a small tear in her tube, which she easily repaired. She then excused herself and, after kissing Harry, apparated away.

They questioned where she went but Harry wasn't sure himself.

Two weeks later and she asked to borrow the invisibility cloak, saying she had a surprise. Harry lent it to her and she disappeared, just as Augusta and Neville and Luna arrived.

They explained how they got a summon and waited along with the others. She reappeared an hour later.

"Ah good you're here, Neville, Luna, Mrs. Longbottom. I have a present, well surprise I suppose I should say, for you." With that, she reached behind her and removed the invisibility cloak, only for the two Longbottoms to gasp.

"Frank...Alice..." said Augusta.

Frank smiled, "mother...son..."

He reached out and hugged them both. Neville and Augusta had tears in their eyes.

"How?" questioned Augusta, shocked to see her boy sane.

Kagome shrugged and said sheepishly, "I was a priestess in Japan. I didn't know of my wizard ancestry until Harry's, Neville's, and Draco's fifth year. That was all I knew for a year. I started my training later than the others. Priestesses of old were fabled to be able to heal any wounds, even life threatening."

This time Neville tackled Kagome, to which she _omphed_ before hugging him back tightly. He kept repeating 'thank you' over and over again. She rubbed his back until Luna came to get Neville, with the help of Harry. Neville buried his face in Luna's neck and cried some more, holding his wife and unborn babe.

Meanwhile Harry helped Kagome up and wrapped his arms around her. She whispered to him, "I'd bring yours back if I could beloved. Hmmm..."

He placed a gently kiss on her lips before whispering just as quietly, "I know baby."

A month later Kagome was deep in thought cooking when an owl came in. She took the letter and gave the owl a treat and read it, paling as she did. Just then, Harry and friends came in, along with Sesshomaru.

Harry saw her look and dropped everything and hurried to her. "What is it baby? What's wrong?"

She handed the letter to Harry and buried her face in his chest.

He read it, Sesshomaru reading over his shoulder. "Do you want me to go with you baby?"

She pulled away and shook her head. "No. If you could set up a room further down from ours, he'd probably like the blue, green and purple one."

He nodded his head and she went to her room to pack an overnight bag.

Meanwhile, Luna, Draco, Neville and Severus questioned what was going on.

Harry said "her adopted mother is dying and wants her to take custody of her brother."

She came down and asked "Sesshomaru-sama will you take me to the Shrine? We'll ride a plane back, let him get used to the idea that he's going to be surrounded by wizards."

Sesshomaru nodded and disappeared to tell Kagura that there's an emergency and one of the young ones or Severus can explain it. He kissed her and returned to the house, where Kagome kissed Harry and said "I'll be at least a day beloved"

He nodded and kissed her before she went to Sesshomaru who grabbed her about the waist and formed his ball of light, taking her to her old home. He dropped her off and kissed her forehead before disappearing. She ran up the stairs as soon as he was out of sight and found police all around. One blocked her path.

"Miss there's been an attempted homicide. We ask that you leave."

She struggled. "My okaa-san summoned me. Let me go." She noticed a subdued Sota and called out to him. "Sota!"

His head snapped up and he ran to her, right into her arms. "Nee-chan..."

She wrapped her arms around him and another officer came and asked, "are you miss Higurashi?"

"Its Potter now but yes."

The officer arched a brow at that to which she said, "I was recently married. My husband is Harry Potter back in England."

His eyes widened, being of magical descent he knew of Harry Potter.

She asked, voice breaking, "can I see her?"

He nodded and after she told Sota she'd be right back, headed in to her bedroom.

"Okaa-san..." Kagome reached out and held her hand. "I love you okaa-san."

"Don't cry," Mama H said. "Its my time. Take care of Sota. I love you too and am so proud of you. I enjoyed the years we had baby."

Kagome sniffled but nodded. The police officer from earlier placed his hand on her shoulder, offering comfort. She gave a small smile before releasing the loose gripped hand. Kagome leaned over and kissed her forehead while closing her eyes.

She walked back out and over to Sota, who was being held by Eri, Yuri and Yuka. "Did you say goodbye to her Sota?"

The crying teen nodded and flung himself into Kagome's arms, whereas her old classmates went saying "if you need a place to stay you can stay with me."

Kagome shook her head. "I want to get back to my husband as soon as possible. Officer, can we pack anything or is it confiscated/evidence?"

He shook his head. "Sorry but its evidence."

She nodded and gripped Sota tighter. "Can I at least get some of the pictures?"

He nodded and she went in leaving the shocked old friends and Sota. She grabbed the ablum that was copies of her wedding photos, a few from when she was younger and placed them in her overnight bag.

She headed back out to find her friends questioning Sota on her marriage. She wrapped her arms around him and lead them away, calling to the police officer, "we'll be at the mall getting him some clothes if you need us."

With that they walked and Kagome bought some clothes for Sota and went about their way. She was called back and asked how she wanted her mother. Both said cremated. And she was cremated a few hours later after getting all the evidence they could from her body and went to the airport, where a private plane was waiting for them.

Unknown to them, they were being observed by Eri, Yuka, Yuri, and Hojo. An elder man called out Kagome's name to which Kagome exclaimed, "Totosai!" She hugged him. "Why are you here?"

The old man shrugged, "I'm to take you home, back to your husband and family, adopted but family none the less."

"Actually Narcissa and Draco are family; they're my cousins. Meaning Sev is family through marriage; as is Hitoshi. Remus is my stepfather; Vincent and Gabrielle are my grandparents from my mother's side. Then of course there's Shippo who I adopted six years ago, and Sesshomaru who adopted me."

The old man patted her hand "and let's not forget the husband."

She smiled brilliantly. "I want to go home Totosai. I need to see my beautiful Harry..."

Sota shoved her teasingly, "you're a lovesick fool, sis."

She sighed and got on the plane, followed by Sota and Totosai, who took off, leaving behind three once best friend and one wannabe husband/lover.

Hours later, they finally landed in London, England and Kagome grabbed Sota and took off toward home. Totosai followed, chuckling.

A few hours later, Kagome walked into a home and tackled a young man with messy black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She burrowed close to him and finally cried again. He cradled her to him and left for their room, excusing himself from the conversation with Sesshomaru, Sev, Draco, Narcissa, Hitoshi and her other demons. He kicked off his shoes and laid down, holding her on his chest. He rubbed her back and made soothing noises. Sometime later Sirius and Remus knocked and walked in, only to find Kagome still crying.

Sirius immediately rubbed circles on her back, getting her attention and she moved, hugging her otousan, who gently wiped her tears. "Shhh. Its alright baby girl. Everything will be alright. She loved you just as you loved her. Someday you'll remember her fondly." Slowly she started to calm and her eyes were droopy, so she fell asleep.

They gently laid her down and, after kissing her forehead, left the room, heading to where all her friends and/or family were waiting.

All three men sat side by side and filled the others in.

"Well of course she's upset. She's the only mother she had for twenty one years." Said Sota.

"How come your not upset?" Questioned Kagura.

He shrugged, "mama was always working after Kags fell, she never had time for me anymore, sure she worked hard beforehand but not as much as after. Kags tried to make time for me though the bastard didn't let her return too much or for long. She was always more a mother to me. And mama knew it. She even said so when I said my goodbyes to her. Besides that, I had my crying fit the day of the attack, when we sent that letter. It just took three days to get here."

A few hours later and the group heard the stairs creaking. They all noticed Kagome who looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Harry immediately flew to her and hugged her. "Shh. You have nothing to be sorry over."

She shook her head. "Yes I do. It was my fault she was attacked."

Sesshomaru stated, "you know who did it."

She nodded and Sota asked, "how?"

"I read it in his mind. He was watching us as we departed and I noticed he had red under his fingernails at the Shrine."

"He was watching us?" A pale Sota asked. "But...that would mean it was either the policemen or..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"It was Hojo. I told the policemen, one of them was of wizard ancestry, and they've got a warrant for his arrest."

"Why? For what reason would he kill mama?"

She sighed. "As I said I felt responsible. As for the reason and why, for the same reason Ginevra Weasley, noe Prewett attacked me. He had found out that I wasn't there anymore and attacked mama when she wouldn't disclose the information. He was obsessed with me, you know this Sota. Didn't matter how many times I said no he still kept wanting me to date him."

Sota hugged her tightly. "I know...I'm sorry sis..."

She ruffled his hair. "Its fine baby brother." She went back to Harry's arms and curled up there and they went on talking.

A few months later, Kagome was feeling better, knowing that Hojo was caught and detained for her murder and a few others. So the morning of Luna's 25th week of pregnancy, Kagome had another surprise, this one for Harry, Severus, Sirius and Remus. She had Sesshomaru, Draco, and Shippo help her cover their eyes. She covered Harry's, Sesshomaru covered Severus's, Draco cover Sirius's and Shippo covered Remus's. She lead them to an alcove to which she motioned for them to uncover their eyes.

Ad soon as the others removed their hands, a voice demanded, "why the hell are you here Snivellis?"

Severus froze, knowing that voice. They heard what sounded like a smack and another voice this time more feminine, "don't you dare start James Jasper Potter!"

Severus's breath, as well as Harry's, Remus's, and Sirius's, caught. "Lily, James..." The two marauders breathed while Severus only said "Lily, Potter..." And Harry said "mum, dad..." Before they all turned to the alcove to see their portraits.

They then turned to Kagome and gathered her in a hug. "How?"

She attempted to shrug. "Harry gave me a key when we married, saying that what he has belongs to me and vice versa. All I did was go to the Potter vault and searched for a portrait of his parents, as I knew it would mean a lot to him to 'meet' them and a lot to you father, pa, to see them again, and to Severus to see Lily again. I have been planning this surprise since I healed the Longbottom's and was in fact going to go the day I got the letter."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, not caring that his parents were watching. "Thank you baby."

She ran her knuckle over his cheek. "You're welcome beloved. I'll let y'all talk. If I don't see you later, good evening Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter."

"Lily," corrected Lily, "and you can call him James."

She nodded in acknowledgement, kissed Sirius's, Remus's, Severus's, Draco's and Sesshomaru's cheeks, kissed Harry again and walked off, going to talk to her mother's portrait; the one that was in the box.

Back in the alcove, James was asking Harry, "how long have you been seeing each other son?"

He stared confused, but said "four years, since my fifth year."

Lily asked, "and how long have you been married?"

Sirius answered, "25 weeks or six months one week."

Harry looked contemplative. "Has it been that long? Where has the time gone, Siri? It feels like yesterday that she came to Hogwarts, claiming to be your daughter."

James said, "whoa whoa whoa. She claimed to be your daughter?"

"She is my daughter," Sirius said. "Danielle MacNera of Ravenclaw had used an aphrodisiac on me when Remus wasn't around, due to his condition, and fell pregnant. She ran off to Japan where she birthed the baby before passing, giving her to the Higurashi's for adoption. When she was sixteen, almost five years ago, her adopted mother, who has also passed just recently, told Kagome of her adoption and she came here, searching for me; wanting to get to know me and Remus."

"She's two years older than Harry?" Questioned James, to which they nodded. And they continued talking.

Days later Severus was talking to Lily when Kagome came running through, laughing, followed swiftly by a blue And lavender headed Harry.

"Get back here Kagome!"

As Harry was saying that, Remus and Sirius came through the floo. They noticed Severus and questioned, "what was that about?"

Severus shrugged, chuckling, "I'm not sure. Kagome just came running through with a blue and lavender haired Harry following." They chuckled at the image and settled.

A few minutes later and Harry came back with Kagome over his shoulder. "Oh hi Siri, Remy, Sev, mom, dad. Where's Draco?"

"Right here," he said from behind him. "What happened to you?"

He shifted his shoulder. "This rat decided to liven up things again, as she's been a bit depressed since her mother died..."

"Actually its been three days..."

Lily questioned "you're not happy with us here?"

Kagome shook her head. "Its not that Mrs. Potter. I'm glad you're here. However while y'all were getting acquainted or reacquainted, I was talking to my biological mother."

Vincent asked, having just arrived with Gabrielle, "and what happened?"

She attempted to shrug. "She yelled at me. She didn't want me getting in touch with Papa, or y'all for that matter. So I was feeling a bit upset and usually I go train with Sesshomaru but I didn't feel like it so I pranked Harry, as you can see. Now will you put me down so I can talk to your parents with the rest of the crowd?"

He chuckled but placed her down, kissing her and whispering in her ear. "I'll get you back later."

Remus smothered a chuckle and the others looked at him, curious, to which he shook his head.

She brushed her lips to his before turning and sitting. He pulled her up and sat her on his lap. "Jerk."

He chuckled and tightened his grip on her. She turned and ran her fingers through his hair, changing the color back. She then placed a kiss on his forehead all the while chuckling. She settled back and turned her attention to the portrait.

Lily asked, "so where were you born ms. Kagome?"

"On the steps to the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo, Japan."

At her confused look she elaborated. "My mother was a classmate of yours, though she was in Ravenclaw. Her name was Danielle MacNera and during that last year, your last year, Remus had been away because of his condition and my mother had fed Sirius an aphrodisiac and stunned him. She fuzzed his memory then bathed, getting rid off his scent; with him also going to bathe. A few weeks later she found she was pregnant and ran, heading eastward and eventually reached Japan, where she had me on the stairs. Mama H had come down and saw us and immediately called for Papa H and took us to the hospital, where mother talked then into adopting me and when they agreed, she let go." She shrugged at their shocked expressions. She chuckled and kissed Harry for a moment before leaning back and reclining against his chest.

He rubbed his knuckles over her cheek. "You okay?"

She shrugged, "I have the beginning of a headache. Other than that I'm fine beloved."

He reached up and messaged her neck.

She reached and stilled his hand. "I'm fine beloved..."

And they talked some more.

Four months later, Luna gave birth to the first new generation and named him Daniel Davis Longbottom. Draco was also pregnant (five weeks) as was Narcissa (ten weeks).

Christmas of the following year, Kagome had an extra special surprise for her Harry, and family. All of the group was gathered in Sesshomaru's mansion and they were exchanging gifts. Harry received his from Kagome last. He opened it and found a paper. He looked at her confused but opened it to find an ultrasound. He immediately looked at her questioningly, to which she nodded. He immediately picked her up and spun her around, to the confusion of all present. He whispered in Sirius's ear, so only he'd hear, "you're gonna be a grandfather."

He stood and swung her around, laughing as he did so. Remus questioned, "what's going on Siri?"

"I'm Gonna be a grandfather!"

The women squealed and hugged her. "How far along?" asked Lily.

"Five weeks. I didn't find out until four days ago and immediately decided to make it an anniversary and Christmas present."

Harry kissed her, hands on her waist. The others, when they pulled away for air, congratulated them and Remus kissed her forehead. A small celebration commenced before they retired, Harry and Kagome heading to their room, placing a silencing ward up. Kagome changed into a nightgown and laid down while Harry stripped to his boxer and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her, his hand resting protectively on her belly.

She turned halfway and said "I love you Harry."

He kissed her. "I love you too Kagome."

**LEMON **She turned to lay on her back and noticed a prominent bulge. She chuckled and kissed him again, using it to distract him and rubbed her hand along his erection, causing him to jolt and moan. She moved her hand under the waistband and took hold of his erection and stroked it to which he leaned over and nibbled her neck. "Make love to me Harry."

He looked at her, searching her eyes and sat up, taking her nightgown up and over her head and leaned down and suckled her nipple. She arched, gripped his hair and rubbed against him. He slithered his hand down her body, resting momentarily on her stomach and slid under her panties, feeling her soaked core. "Hurry Harry."

He removed her panties, made sure she was wet and eased into her, pulling out and easing back in, over and over again. He reached up and moved her bra aside and leaned over, sucking the nipple into his mouth, thrusting into her gently over and over again, rubbing against her nub and swallowing her cry as she came. He pulled out of her and cleaned her up, undoing her bra, and pulling her close and resting his hand on her stomach. **LEMON ENDS**

"Rest baby" he said to her.

She snuggled closer and turned her head, giving him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, now sleep baby."

She chuckled but closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her. He followed suit.

Over the years, the group had many more children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, etc. Sota also married/mated a demon and had multiple children. Harry accepted immortality right after that Christmas, so they'd all have immortality together. They had as close to a happy ever after as they could get with the multiple men and women getting pregnant at all times.

**THE END**


End file.
